The Irony of Relationships
by DewOfTheSea
Summary: They started out as strangers who became acquainted. On the road of becoming marriage partners, they became close friends. Then, as if by destiny, they became lovers who couldn’t live without each other. [Tikku] [Alternate Universe]
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, all! This shall be my first try at a Tikku story as well as my second try at a FFX story! I'm sorry if it'll suck as hell but it hasn't started yet so we'll see. Thanks for choosing to read this! I hope that I'll be able to keep up the good Tikku tradition: D

The Irony of Relationships 

Prologue

By Fanfic-Lover

A small girl around the age of seven pushed another girl to the ground. She had long black hair that was tied back with a sequenced red ribbon. She wore a clean beige shirt that had a midriff along with a pair of black shorts that were also sequenced. A few black strands fell into her face as she stared down at the other girl.

The other girl was about six years old and had short red hair that was nappy and greasy. She had dirt on her face and her clothes were torn and raggedy. Her bony legs had bruises and scratches all over them. She was crying as the first girl pushed her down again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked the second girl. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Because I just can't stand seeing you wretched poor people walking on our island," snapped the first girl as she kicked the second girl in the stomach.

A boy with blonde hair around the age of eight stood close by. He had a hesitant look on his face and he stepped forward. "You should stop, Kitana," he said softly. "It's not funny anymore."

"Of course, it's funny," replied Kitana. "Why don't you give a try, Tidus?"

He shook his head. "No, Kitana," he replied.

Kitana sighed and walked over. "Come on," she said as she took his arm and pulled him over. "Just give her a kick."

"That's mean, though," replied Tidus.

"You're no fun," countered Kitana as she pulled away. "I'll do it myself, then." With that, she kneeled down and pulled the girl's hair.

"Ow, stop that!"

"Stop it!" called a new voice.

Kitana, Tidus, and the girl looked up to see another girl. She looked about Tidus's age and had mid-length brown hair. She wore a dirtied white shirt over a blue worn-out skirt. Her hair looked nappy and she had dirt smudges on her face.

"And what if I don't?" asked Kitana with a snobby tone.

"Why are you doing this?" asked the third girl as she walked over. "Just leave her alone."

"Fine, then," replied Kitana as she released the girl.

The girl slowly got to her feet and walked over to the third girl's side. "Thank you, Yuna," she muttered before she ran off.

"Now, I'll just get to have fun with you," commented Kitana as she made her way to Yuna's side.

Taken by surprise, Yuna gasped when Kitana grabbed a hold of her hair and jerked her head back. Yuna yelped in pain when Kitana rammed a fist into her abdomen. Yuna doubled over and collapsed to her knees as she reveled in her body's pain. She looked up at Kitana with a look of unbearable pain. Kitana sneered and kicked Yuna's side.

Yuna yelped and fell to her side. She winced with Kitana jumped onto her. Then, she found herself not able to breath as Kitana covered her in punches. She prayed that someone would be able to come help her…but there was no one.

"Kitana, stop it!" exclaimed Tidus as he rushed over to his friend. He grabbed her arms and tried to pull her off Yuna. "That's enough, Kitana!"

Kitana pushed him away and resumed beating down on Yuna. Yuna's cries of pain rang out in Tidus's ears and he felt remorse for not being able to save the poor girl. Then, in the corner of his eye, he spotted another girl about a year or two younger than Kitana. She had blonde hair that was tied back in a bun with a rag. She wore an orange tank top with a tear on the side and green shorts with cutoffs.

The girl rushed over to where Kitana and Yuna were and rammed her foot into Kitana's side. Kitana rolled off Yuna and rolled away. The girl kneeled down by Yuna's side and helped her sit up. Yuna had bruises all over her arms and face and there was blood trickling down from her forehead.

"Yunie?" said the girl with a look of worry on her face.

"I…I'm fine, Rikku," replied Yuna with a weary smile.

"Why was she beating you up?" asked Rikku.

Yuna shook her head and took a deep breath. Rikku told her to not speak anymore and lay her back down. She got to her feet and walked over to Kitana's side. Then, she brought her foot back and swung it forward, ramming her foot into Kitana's side.

Kitana yelped in pain and rolled back. She looked up at Rikku and glared. "How dare you kick me!" she exclaimed. "You poor excuse for a person!"

Rikku's green eyes flared with anger. She trudged over to where Kitana had gotten to her feet and rammed her fist into Kitana's nose. Kitana fell back holding her nose as it began to bleed. Rikku pounced onto her and began hitting her.

"At least I am a person!" Rikku exclaimed.

Then, Rikku clamped her hands around Kitana's throat. She squeezed her hands around Kitana's throat and Kitana gasped out for air. Kitana tried her best to pull Rikku's hands off her throat but the younger girl was quite persistent. Then, her eyes became teary as her air supply ran short.

"Rikku, stop it!" exclaimed a boy as he ran up.

He grabbed Rikku around the shoulders and pulled her off Kitana. Rikku struggled to free herself and shouted for him to release her. Kitana coughed for air as she sat up and Tidus went to her side. She glared up at Rikku with disgust.

"How dare you – "

Rikku kicked her feet up to free herself. Unfortunately, one of her shoes slipped off and flew into Kitana's face. Kitana fell back into Tidus's arms and she was clutching her nose as it began bleeding again. Rikku grinned at the sight and finally stopped struggling.

"Are you feeling better now, Rikku?" asked the boy who was holding her.

"Yeah," answered Rikku. The boy released her and stepped back as she faced him. "Next time, try to stay out of it, Gippal."

"But, you could've killed her…" protested Gippal.

"I wasn't going to," countered Rikku.

"Oh yes, you were…" replied Gippal. "Any longer and she would've suffocated."

"Good, then!" exclaimed Rikku. "It's people like her who treat the people on this side of the border badly! What's one less going to do to the population!"

"Rikku!" snapped Gippal.

Rikku was going to reply when she winced as something hit her in the head. She turned around to see that her shoe was in front of her and Kitana was on her feet. Kitana had a sneer on her face as she glared at Rikku. Angered, Rikku picked up her shoe and flung it at Kitana.

Just as it would've hit Kitana, Tidus reached out and caught the shoe. He tossed it back at Rikku's feet as she glared at him. "That's enough," he said sternly before taking a hold of Kitana's arm and pulled her towards the border. "Come on, Kitana."

"No!" exclaimed Kitana. "She hit me! That scum hit me! She should be punished for it!"

"I said 'that's enough', Kitana!" snapped Tidus and pulled her away.

Rikku folded her arms across her chest as she shifted her weight to one leg. "Lucky wench," she mumbled. "I would've been glad to give her another beating for beating up Yunie."

Gippal sighed. "As much as I enjoy watching you fight…" he started. "Don't you think it's a bit risky with you doing all this, Rikku?"

Rikku faced her friend. "Why?" she asked.

"You're practically endangering this side," explained Gippal. "What if the rich side decides to take out the poor side?"

Rikku waved off the issue. "Don't worry, Gippal," she replied. "That'll never happen."

"But, aren't Tidus and Kitana like one of the richest people on Besaid?" asked Gippal.

"So?" replied Rikku. "I'm not going to let them do anything like that."

"I guess," said Gippal.

Rikku shrugged and returned to Yuna's side. She helped her cousin up and proceeded towards the border. Gippal took Yuna's other side and helped Rikku. He stopped at the borderline and Rikku looked at him.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"No," replied Gippal. "You know that I don't belong on that side."

"So, who cares?"

Gippal shook his head. "No, it's okay," he replied. "Tell Yuna that I hope she's okay."

With that said, Gippal turned and headed back towards the huts. Rikku watched his retreating back until he disappeared between the huts. Then, she resumed on her way to get Yuna back to Yuna's house. Hopefully, she'd be able to find a way to explain to Uncle Braska what had happened to his precious daughter.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Rikku entered her estate and kicked the door shut. She entered the hallway and headed for her room. She heard her father tinkering with his machina in his office down the hall. With a groan of exhaustion, she stretched and proceeded towards her room.

"Rikku?" called Cid stopping his daughter in mid-step. "If that's you, could you come in here?"

Rikku huffed and turned around. She headed to her father's office and entered. She stood in the doorway and took in her father's office. It was filled with machina pieces and paperwork. There was a small window in the upper right that let the sun shine in. In the center of the back of the room was where Cid's desk stood and he was tinkering with a machina piece.

"What is it, Pops?" she asked as she walked over to the desk.

"Braska called me and told me that Yuna was beaten up?" asked Cid as he looked up at his daughter.

"Yeah," answered Rikku with a nod.

"Do you know who beat her up?" asked Cid.

"Yeah," answered Rikku. "I think her name was Kitana."

"Was there anyone else with her?"

"A boy by the name of Tidus. But, he wasn't doing anything. He was trying to stop Kitana, though."

"I see," replied Cid. "Very well, I'm going to have a talk with Kitana's parents."

"What about Tidus?" Rikku asked.

"There's nothing to do with him if he didn't do anything," answered Cid. "You can go along with your daily things now."

"Okay, Pops," replied Rikku and left the room.

A/N: There you have it! The first chapter in my first Tikku story! I hope that I'll be doing okay. sighs By the way, if you've noticed that there's a bit of OOCness…I'm terribly sorry for the way it is but we can all live and be happy it's a Tikku, right? Also, in case you haven't noticed, this _is_ an alternate universe fanfic. Thanks for reading and please review! But, please…do not flame because you do not like the fact that it's a Tikku fic! Please, do not!


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Sorry for the long period of no update. I kinda had a run-in with a lot of school work and I've been pretty busy. I'm very sorry and I hope that I can try and make it up to you. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter One

By Fanfic-Lover

(F)(I)(F)(T)(E)(E)(N) (Y)(E)(A)(R)(S) (L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

"Rikku!"

A young woman with her long blonde hair tied into braids turned her head to see who had called her. Her swirly green eyes lighted up with happiness as she saw who it was. Standing a few feet away was Brother; someone she had not seen for nearly five years. With a squeal of happiness, Rikku rushed over and pounced onto her Brother as she threw her arms around him in an embrace.

"Ed'c paah cu muhk!" she exclaimed. (It's been so long!)

"E'ja seccat oui duu, Rikku," he replied as he hugged her back. (I've missed you too)

"Ruf ryja oui paah, Brother?" Rikku asked as she pulled back to look up at him. (How have you been?)

"Zicd veha," replied Brother. "Druikr, dra crub ryc paah kaddehk macc yht macc licdusanc." (Just fine. Though, the shop has been getting less and less customers.)

"Dryd'c y crysa," commented Rikku with a frown. (That's a shame.)

"Oayr, E ghuf" agreed Brother with a sad look. (Yeah, I know.)

"Fuimt oui mega sa du lusa po cusa desa yht ramb oui ytjandeca vun dra crub?" Rikku asked after a few minutes of silence. (Would you like me to come by some time and help you advertise for the shop?)

"Tu oui drehg dryd femm fung?" he asked. (Do you think that will work?)

Rikku shrugged. "Ed'c fundr y dno," she replied. (It's worth a try.)

"Ugyo, cu frah tu oui fyhd du lusa po?" said Brother. (Okay, so when do you want to come by?)

"Frah tu oui bmyh uh nadinhehk?" asked Rikku. (When do you plan on returning?)

"Dusunnuf sunhehk," answered Brother. (Tomorrow morning.)

"Zicd lusa belg sa ib vnus Pajamma," said Rikku. (Just come pick me up from Bevelle,)

"Saadehk?" asked Brother. (Meeting?)

"Oayr," replied Rikku. (Yeah,)

Brother nodded and headed off toward Cid's office. Rikku waved and headed out. She and Yuna were going to a meeting that had to do with the temples of Yevon all across Spira. Truthfully, Rikku could care less about going but Yuna had asked her to go. So, here she was on her way to her cousin's place.

Rikku arrived at the two-story mansion and walked up to the doorway. She knocked and waited for about thirty seconds before Yuna answered the door. They greeted each other and Yuna shut the door behind her. From there, the two headed for the boat dock.

"How are you doing today, Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"Just fine and dandy," answered Yuna with a smile. "How about you?"

"Same as ever," replied Rikku. "So, why do we have to attend this meeting again?"

"All the Lords and Ladies of Spira are to gather in Luca to talk about the temples of Yevon," explained Yuna. "It is extremely important to the educators that live within the temples."

"I guess," replied Rikku as she placed her arms behind her head. "I don't understand why they just don't go live in a regular home."

"Maybe they feel better when they're in the temples," said Yuna.

Rikku scoffed. "Sure," she said; her voice dripping with sarcasm.

(S)(E)(V)(E)(R)(A)(L) (H)(O)(U)(R)(S) (L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

Rikku and Yuna got off the ship and entered the ports of Luca. They stopped at one of the stores to get a few items before continuing on their journey. While they headed for the Mi'ihen Highroad exit, they stopped when they heard a familiar voice calling to them. Both girls turned around to see their friend, Paine, running over to where they stood.

"Hello, Paine," greeted Yuna. "How are you?"

"Paine!" exclaimed Rikku and embraced her friend.

"It's good to see you too, Rikku," replied Paine giving Rikku a few pats on the back. "How are you two?"

"We're just fine," answered Yuna. "We're actually headed to Bevelle for the meeting."

"I'm headed there too," added Paine.

"Let's travel together!" said Rikku with an excited smile.

Paine chuckled a little. "Alright," she replied.

"Yay!" exclaimed Rikku and hugged Paine again.

"Well, let's get going," commented Yuna. "We've got exactly two days to get there."

Rikku pulled away from Paine and nodded. Yuna laughed a little before the trio headed for the Mi'ihen Highroad.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Tidus, hurry up!" exclaimed a young woman as she peered up the stairwell. "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" Tidus called back.

Kitana scoffed and paced back and forth at the bottom of the steps as she folded her arms across her chest. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps and turned around to see Tidus coming down the stairs. He made his way over to her and she reached out to fix his collar shirt. Tidus brushed her hands away and moved to fix it himself.

"Geez, you act like you're my wife or something," he commented before he turned away to look at himself in the mirror so he could fix himself up.

"You never know," replied Kitana. "We could end up getting married some day. Maybe even soon."

Tidus faced Kitana. "I don't think so, Kitana," he commented and headed for the exit.

Kitana followed after him. "Why not?" she asked. "I mean, we've been together ever since we were kids."

Tidus stopped as he laid a hand on the doorknob. "I just…don't see myself getting married," he announced and opened the door.

Outside, Kitana continued on pursuing him. "Well, do you have an eye on anyone who'd like to date?" she asked.

Tidus shook his head and walked on ahead. Kitana frowned and ran up to his side. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her. For a few minutes, they stared at each other.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Why won't you answer me?" she asked in a whiny voice.

"Because I don't like anyone!" snapped Tidus as he threw his arms up in the air.

"So…you don't like me?" Kitana assumed with a sad look.

"You're my childhood friend," Tidus explained. "Of course, I like you. Just not in that kind of way." Kitana looked up at him with sad eyes. "Now, come on before we miss the boat."

"Okay," she replied and followed Tidus towards the boat dock.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Rikku swiftly rammed her Twin Blades into the fiend and stepped away as it dissipated. "You'd think that they had a tight security here," she muttered breathlessly.

"Apparently, no one _walks_ down Mi'ihen Highroad," replied Paine as she tucked away her sword.

Rikku wiped off some sweat and replaced her Twin Blades. "I guess," she commented. "But, you need the exercise."

"That's not what the rest of Spira thinks," said Paine.

Rikku sighed and Yuna giggled. "Let's just keep going," said Yuna and the three girls continued on.

A while later, they arrived the Al Bhed travel agency. They entered the building and received a greeting from Rin. Since Rikku's father, Cid, was known as the "leader" of the Al Bhed, Rin allowed them to stock up on some more items for a discount. Afterwards, they bid each other "farewell" and the girls headed off again.

The girls continued on and didn't stop until they reached Djose Temple. Yuna and Paine went to restock once again in the inn beside the temple and Rikku went inside to greet her old friend. Inside, the temple was filled with machina and many Al Bhed people rushing back and forth to get things done. Rikku greeted one of them and was directed to Gippal's office.

"Hello?" Rikku said as she poked her head into the room.

She stepped in and shut the door behind her. She made her way towards the desk that stood in front of her and looked around. She wondered where Gippal had gone. But, she stopped when she saw him enter the room from another door.

"Hey, Gippal," she greeted with a wave.

"It's Cid's Girl," said Gippal with a smile.

Rikku frowned. "I have a name," she replied. "Why don't you use it?"

"I don't feel like it," he said and sat down at his desk.

Rikku walked over and plopped down in the chair in front of the desk. "So, how's the work been?" she asked.

"Just fine," answered Gippal as he flipped through his paperwork. "A lot of paperwork and very busy, but I think everything is okay."

"That's good," replied Rikku as she sat up.

"What are you here for?" Gippal asked.

"There's a meeting in Bevelle that's discussing what should be done to the temples of Spira," explained Rikku. "Yunie and I are headed there now along with Paine."

"I see," replied Gippal.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rikku asked when she noticed the bags beneath his eyes.

"Are you worried about me, Cid's Girl?" he replied with a side grin.

"Of course, I am," she countered. "You're my best friend. Why shouldn't I?"

Gippal chuckled and sat back in his chair. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm just…tired."

"Oh, okay," replied Rikku. "Well, we want to get to Bevelle within the next few hours. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. Talk to you later, Gippal."

"See ya," he replied and Rikku left the room.

Rikku met up with Yuna and Paine outside the temple. From there, they continued on to the Moonflow and through Guadosalam. They stopped and restocked again at the travel agency before they continued on. Then, they continued on through the Macalania Woods and arrived in Bevelle around mid-day.

"We're finally here!" exclaimed Rikku as she ran towards the palace. "My, that was a long journey!"

"It only took us half the day," replied Yuna. "It wasn't that long."

"Yeah, but you have to remember that Rikku can't even sit still for ten minutes," commented Paine.

"I suppose you're right," replied Yuna with a laugh.

"Hey, that's not nice!" countered Rikku with a pout. "I can sit still for ten minutes."

"Stand there without saying a word for five minutes then," instructed Paine.

Rikku remained where she was standing and didn't flinch. She kept her mouth shut and clamped her hands behind her back. She would prove to Paine that she could sit still. However, it wasn't even a minute before she started jumping and complaining that she wasn't ready.

Paine shook her head. "Just admit it," she said and headed for the palace.

"Paine!" exclaimed Rikku as she rushed after her friend.

"Oh, you two!" called Yuna as she followed after them with a laugh.

A/N: A chapter of nothing but background stuff. I hope it didn't bore you. I know that there isn't any Tikku fluff in here but they haven't met yet. After all, they haven't seen each other for fifteen years! Haha…well, hope you enjoyed it somewhat and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter Two

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Two

By Fanfic-Lover

The meeting took place shortly after the girls arrived at the palace. Nooj, the Maevyn of the Youth League; Baralai, the Praetor of New Yevon; and Leblanc, the leader of the best group of spherehunters were all there at the meeting. The meeting was about whether the temples of Spira should be torn down or kept up. After a few hours of discussion, they all decided that the temples of Spira would be kept up for the sake of both views of the problem.

Rikku, Yuna, and Paine had gone to a café close by the palace and were now sitting down to rest. Rikku ordered some food and ate while Yuna and Paine just had something to drink. Paine commented on how if Rikku ate so much, she'd become fat. Rikku merely brushed it off and innocently smiled at Paine.

"You're so childish," Paine commented. "Can't you act like you're actually twenty-one?"

Rikku shook her head. "You've got to live life like there's no tomorrow, Paine," she replied and continued on eating.

"Whatever you say, Rikku," said Paine.

Rikku finished off her food and wiped her mouth off. She lay back against the seat and stretched. Then, she excused herself to go use the restroom. As she entered the bathroom, Kitana and Tidus entered the café.

"Where do you want to sit, Kitana?" asked Tidus.

"Let's go sit in the far back," she answered and headed towards there.

"Okay," replied Tidus and followed after her.

Tidus glanced around the café as he followed after Kitana and stopped when his eyes lay on a young woman with mid-length brown hair. He realized that she looked somewhat familiar and wondered where he had seen her before. He saw that she was sitting with another young woman with short silver hair. Brushing off the thought, he turned and followed after Kitana.

"Lost something?" she asked when he slid into the booth across from her.

"I thought I saw someone I knew," he answered. "I was wrong."

"I see," replied Kitana. "Well, I'm going to go wash my hands."

"Okay," said Tidus.

Kitana got to her feet and headed for the bathroom. She entered the room to see a young woman with long, blonde hair washing her hands. She walked over to the sink beside her and began washing her hands as well. She caught the young woman cast a glance at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked looking at the young woman.

"No," answered the young woman and she left.

_Weirdo…_ Kitana thought as she returned to washing her hands.

Rikku returned to the table. "Ready to head out, ladies?" she asked.

"You took forever," commented Paine.

"I was only gone for five minutes," protested Rikku.

"Let's just go, you two," interrupted Yuna.

"Right," agreed Rikku.

She turned around and ran into Kitana. "Watch where you're going!" snapped Kitana and pushed her way through to get to her seat.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Paine asked as they headed for the exit.

"That was Kitana," announced Rikku. "She's still as bitchy as ever."

"Rikku, don't say that," protested Yuna. "You shouldn't say such things about other people."

"So, what?" countered Rikku. "She _does _have _a_ terrible personality. I wonder how that Tidus guy can put up with her."

"Maybe he knows her better than you do," suggested Yuna.

"Pfft," replied Rikku but said no more of the subject.

The girls headed for a nearby inn. It was getting late and they decided that they'd stay in Bevelle for the night. Rikku had already told Brother to pick her up there the next day so it would be just fine. Therefore, they got a room and settled down for the night.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"You know that it's rude to snap at people like that, Kitana," Tidus said as she slid into the booth across from him.

"What?" she asked: obviously irritated. "She wasn't watching where she was going."

"All you had to say was 'excuse me'," replied Tidus.

"Well, I don't need to," snapped Kitana. "I come from a rich family where everyone who bumps into me should say 'excuse me' to me and not the other way around."

"Whatever," said Tidus and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Kitana looking up at him.

Tidus ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I just suddenly feel tired," he announced. "I'm going to skip dinner and just get a room at the hotel next door."

"But –" Kitana protested.

"You can eat if you want," interrupted Tidus. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kitana."

Kitana frowned as she watched Tidus leave the café. _Was it something I said?_ She wondered.

Tidus exited from the café and headed towards the closest hotel. He got two rooms: one for him and one for Kitana. Then, he headed to his room. He took a shower and plopped down onto his bed. With a sigh, he propped his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. _Dad better not want me to get married with her,_ he thought. _I can hardly stand her as a friend…I don't know if I'd survive with her as my wife._ Then, not being able to sleep, Tidus got to his feet and headed outside to take a walk.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Rikku was crouched down as her hands ran through the sand around her. She was down by the beaches that were located a ways away from the big city. The moon was high up in the sky and cast a beautiful glare upon the dark water. The sight was beautiful and peaceful and it calmed down Rikku's bubbly soul.

A calm breeze blew through her blonde hair and a strand fell into her swirly, green eyes. She blew at it and watched as it flew with the wind. She directed her attention back to the water and dug her hands into the sand. Then, she got to her feet and let the sand drizzle from her palm as she slowly began twirling around.

Rikku tilted her head back as she closed her eyes. Her long blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders. From afar, she seemed to be a mystical creature that was dancing in the moonlight. Letting out a deep sigh, she gently plopped onto her back in the sand and sprawled out on the ground like a five-legged star. Opening her eyes, she stared up at the starry night sky.

Tidus walked down the dirt path that led down to the beaches. Being close to big bodies of water always calmed him. Right now, he needed to relax. Therefore, he made his way down to the beaches. He stopped by the entrance to the beaches when he saw a figure dancing within the distance.

As he crept up closer, he saw that it was a young woman with long blonde hair. She wore a mid-length skirt with ruffles and a halter top. He could see that she had her eyes closed and wondered what she was doing. The moon's glare was shining down upon her and made the young woman look…beautiful.

_Who is she?_ He wondered as he made his way over to where she'd fallen back.

Tidus approached the woman. "Hello," he greeted in a soft voice.

Rikku sat up and looked at him. "Hi," she replied.

"I was walking along the beach and saw you dancing," explained Tidus.

"Oh…" replied Rikku. "Okay."

"Yeah," said Tidus. "Um, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Actually, I was about to leave," answered Rikku as she got to her feet. "Have a good night."

Tidus watched as she smiled up at him and nod. Then, she walked off towards the exit. He stared after her in awe as he admired her beauty. He'd never seen anyone that beautiful in his whole life. Then, he realized that…he hadn't gotten her name. _Darn,_ he thought.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

The next morning, Rikku squint her eyes from the rays of the sun that shined through the slightly opened curtain. She moaned and turned over onto her back. She buried her head beneath the pillow and brought the blanket over her head. After a few minutes, she sighed and sat up.

Rikku rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and stretched as she yawned. She got to her feet and her silk nightgown flowed down to her ankles. Her hair was tussled around her face and she pressed it down with her palms. Then, she headed into the room's adjoining bathroom to freshen up. Afterwards, she came back out and changed into a pair of green shorts and a yellow tank top.

Rikku ran a brush through her hair and swiftly tied her hair back with a red ribbon. She headed out and bumped into a young man. She stumbled back and looked up to see Tidus. Her eyes widened with surprise but she managed to get a hold of herself and stared up at him. Tidus looked at her and recognized her as the woman from last night.

"Hey, it's you!" he said enthusiastically.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah," he commented. "So, did – "

"Tidus!"

Rikku tried to control herself to not roll her eyes when she heard the familiar voice of her worse enemy. "Well, I have to get going," she announced. "My cousin is waiting for me. I'll see you around." With that, she turned and headed down the corridor. She most definitely did not want to meet up with Kitana first thing in the morning.

"Kitana," said Tidus.

"Who was that?" she asked as she approached him.

"Just someone," he answered with a shrug.

"Someone?" she commented.

"Yeah," he replied. "Come on, let's go."

"But – " Tidus grabbed a hold of Kitana's wrist and pulled her down the corridor.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Do you want Brother to give you a ride back to Besaid?" Rikku asked looking at her cousin.

Yuna shook her head. "I think I'm going to stay here with Paine," she answered. "If you get a hold of Father, could you inform him that I'm with her?"

"Sure," replied Rikku with a nod. "So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," said Yuna and gave Rikku a hug.

Rikku headed down towards the beaches again and waited there for Brother. She'd woken up a lot earlier than she thought but Brother was usual early so it would be okay. She kicked at the sand as she waited for him to arrive. Then, Tidus entered her thoughts and she stopped pacing. _He doesn't remember me…_ she thought and laughed to herself.

"Kucr, frana yna oui, Brother?" Rikku asked herself as she continued pacing again (Gosh, where are you, Brother?).

Just then, she heard a faint engine and looked up to see the Celsius come into view. V_ehymmo,_ she thought (Finally,). As soon as the Celsius landed, its drawbridge lowered and Rikku ran over. Brother came out to meet her and she gave him another hug. Then, they got on the Celsius and headed for Luca.

A/N: SoOo, hopes that is good enough to start off with a little Tikku fluff. Not as much I know, but deal with it! LoLz…I'm just playing. Well, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter Three

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Three

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, people! Here's another update and I apologize for being late. Hey, that rhymed! LoLz…anyways, on with the story!

Rikku wiped the sweat off her forehead and continued on tinkering with the machina. She was currently in the garage located in the back of Brother's machina store. There were a few damaged machina parts and she decided that she'd fix them up. Plus, it would help a lot with Brother's customer service.

"Rikku, ruf yna oui rumtehk ib?" Brother asked as he entered the garage (how are you holding up)

"Zicd veha," she replied. "E's ymsucd tuha fedr dra mycd bynd." (Just fine…I'm almost done with the last part)

"Kuut," he replied with a nod. "Vehecr ib yht lusa ayd mihlr." (Good…finish up and come eat lunch)

"Oayr," said Rikku. (Okay)

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Where are we headed, Tidus?" Kitana asked as she followed Tidus down the Mi'ihen Highroad.

"Luca to watch the Blitzball game," answered Tidus.

"Again?" whined Kitana. "But…we watched Blitzball last week!"

"If you don't want to watch Blitzball, you can go shopping!" snapped Tidus.

"But – "

"Do what you want, Kitana," interrupted Tidus as he looked at her. "I'm not forcing you to follow me around."

With that, he turned and headed off. Kitana just stared after his retreating figure. It hurt her to hear him speak so harshly to her. She wanted to cry and pout but she knew that it wouldn't work like that with Tidus. He wasn't as gullible as everyone else. Guess that's how it is since he'd been with her since they were little kids.

"Tidus, wait up!" she called as she ran after him.

Tidus stopped at the entrance to Luca and looked over his shoulder to see Kitana running up. He waited until she approached him before he headed down the steps. Kitana smiled a little before she followed him. When they reached the bottom, she clung onto his arm and smiled up at him. Tidus sighed and walked down the walkway.

"When does the game start?" she asked.

"In a half hour," he answered. "Do you want to get something to eat first?"

"That would be great!" she replied with a bright smile.

"Okay, let's go down to the café," he said.

"Okay," she said.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Vehecrat!" exclaimed Rikku with a grin when she finished tinkering with the last machina part. (Finished)

She wiped off her remaining sweat with her shirt and got to her feet. She let out a deep breath of satisfaction and headed towards the front of the store. Brother met her with a towel and a thankful smile. She took the towel and he directed her towards the bathroom.

"Dryhgc y mud, Rikku," thanked Brother with a grin. (Thanks a lot)

"Hu bnupmas," replied Rikku with a smile. "Fryd'c y meddma cecdan du tu?" (No problem…what's a little sister to do)

Brother shrugged and Rikku laughed as she entered the bathroom. She took a nice, cool shower and came out within fifteen minutes. She dashed to the room Brother had said was hers and proceeded to change into new clothes. She slipped into a navy blue halter top and a forest green ruffled skirt that was knee-length. Rikku ran a brush through her hair and decided to keep it down. She buckled on a few pouches and headed out.

"Mad'c ku tufh du dra lyva," suggested Brother as Rikku walked up. (Let's go down to the café)

"Cina," replied Rikku with a nod. (Sure)

"Nekrd, mad'c kad kuehk drah," said Brother as he got to his feet and headed to the door. (Right, let's get going then)

"Oab," replied Rikku and followed after him. (Yep)

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Tidus and Kitana entered the café and looked around for a table. Tidus told Kitana to remain there while he went to the bathroom. Kitana nodded and Tidus walked off towards the bathroom. Kitana patiently waited where she was as she bounced on her feet.

Then, the door behind her swung open and whacked her in the back. She yelped in surprised pain and stumbled forward. Irritated, she shot to her feet and turned to see an Al Bhed man looking at her with an apologetic expression. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, isn't there something you need to say?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Cunno," he answered with a nod of his head. (Sorry)

"What, can't speak Spiran?" she asked and laughed. "Poor you, perhaps you can just let me call you a few names and we'll be even."

"Cunno," he repeated. (Sorry)

"Well, you're a big-eared stupid dork," replied Kitana and started laughing.

Suddenly, she gasped when she saw a fist. The next thing Kitana knew, she was on the ground with a bloody nose. She looked up to see the blonde-haired woman Tidus was talking to in Bevelle. She glared with utter hatred and shot to her feet.

"You!" she exclaimed.

Rikku pushed her back down. "What?" Rikku said. "You want me to say 'excuse me' or 'sorry'? Why should I when you're here calling my brother names?"

Kitana got to her feet again. "You little wench," she said. "You think you can push me around. I'm rich and I can have your property taken away from you!"

Rikku proceeded to ram her fist into Kitana's nose again. However, Brother grabbed a hold of her around the shoulders and held her back. Rikku began struggling to free herself. She really wanted to give Kitana a beating right this instance.

"Cdub ed, Rikku!" instructed Brother. Rikku immediately stopped but was still breathing hard. "Lusa uh, mad'c zicd ku ayd cusafrana amca." (Stop it…come on, let's just go eat somewhere else)

"Ugyo," replied Rikku and she shot a glare at Kitana before they left through the doors. (Okay)

"Bitch…" whispered Kitana as she watched them leave.

She reached into her pocket to retrieve her handkerchief. She pressed it against her nose and winced at the pain. She hoped it wasn't broken. That would be the second she'd done so in her life. _She punches just like that one wench in Besaid…_ she thought.

Tidus stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to Kitana. "Oh my god, what happened?" he asked when he saw the bloodied handkerchief in her hand.

"Some bitch punched me," answered Kitana and pressed the handkerchief to her nose again. "I didn't do anything to her."

"Well, let's get that nose of yours check," said Tidus. "Come on, let's go to the hospital."

"All right," said Kitana and they headed to the hospital.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Fryd tu oui drehg oui fana tuehk?" asked Brother as they headed for a different café. (What do you think you were doing)

"Cra fyc lymmehk oui hysac," answered Rikku. (She was calling you names)

"Oui teth'd ryja du bihlr ran, druikr," replied Brother. (You didn't have to punch her, though)

"Yf, lusa uh...oui ghuf oui megat ed," countered Rikku with a grin. (Aw, come on…you know you like it)

"Oui'na cu crysamacc," commented Brother. (You're so shameless)

"Dryd'c sa!" replied Rikku with a smile causing Brother to laugh. (That's me!)

The siblings ate their lunch at café called "Star Jade" and decided that they'd go watch the Blitzball game afterwards. Rikku bought tickets since Brother bought lunch. They were able to get perfect seats and were happy about that. Then, Rikku's happiness faded when she saw Kitana and Tidus enter the stadium as well. She ducked behind Brother when Tidus looked her way. Hopefully, he hadn't seen her.

To Rikku's dismay, Tidus did see her and made his way over to where she saw along with Kitana following. Rikku moaned inwardly and smiled when Tidus walked up. He greeted her and she waved. Then, Kitana locked eyes with her and began protesting.

"Tidus, she's the one who punched me in the nose!" she exclaimed as she pointed an accusing finger at the Al Bhed girl.

"What?" said Tidus looking at Rikku in shock. "Is that true?"

Rikku shrugged. "So, what if it was?" she replied. "Your girlfriend was being rude."

Tidus nearly burst out laughing when Rikku called Kitana his girlfriend. _That would the joke of the day,_ he thought. "I think we need to talk," he said and looked at Kitana. "Just a few minutes, Kitana."

"O…okay," replied Kitana. "But, where am I going to sit?"

"Just find a comfortable seat and sit down," answered Tidus and waited for Rikku.

Rikku gave a sigh of exasperation and looked at Brother. "E'mm pa nekrd pylg," she said and got to her feet. (I'll be right back)

"Dyga ouin desa," replied Brother with side grin. (Take your time)

Rikku punched him in the shoulder and he winced in pain. Rikku grinned at him before she followed Tidus out of the stadium. They went down to one of the locker rooms and Rikku began to worry. _Do we really have to be alone?_ She wondered.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for Kitana's behavior," answered Tidus facing her. "She's not really polite when it comes to other people."

"So, I've learned," replied Rikku with a scoff. "That little wench needs a taste of her medicine." She cast a glance at Tidus. "No offense, of course. She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

Tidus, then, started laughing. Rikku frowned. "What?" she asked.

"No…nothing," he answered. "Kitana's not my girlfriend…thank goodness for that." He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I can barely stand her as my friend."

Rikku laughed. "Then, why are you two friends?" she asked.

"We've known each other ever since we were born," answered Tidus. "She's like my shadow and that gets annoying."

Rikku laughed. "I bet," she said. "Especially if she's always bickering about stuff, huh?"

Tidus chuckled. "That's exactly her," he said. "That's why I've become tired of her." He paused. "I think her dad wants me and her to get married, too."

Rikku sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "I feel sorry for you then," she commented. "Why don't you just tell her that you like someone else?"

"I told her I didn't like anyone," answered Tidus. "And that I didn't like her."

"Aw, I see," replied Rikku. "She isn't psychotic, is she?"

Tidus chuckled. "I hope not," he replied.

The room became silent and they just stared around the room. Then, they locked eyes and Rikku smiled. Tidus smiled back and shifted onto his left foot. There was tension in the air and they could both feel it. Rikku pondered about one question in her mind. _He really doesn't remember me…_ she thought.

"I never got your name," announced Tidus.

"Hmm?" said Rikku looking at him.

"I never got your name," repeated Tidus.

"Oh, I'm Rikku," replied Rikku.

"I'm – "

"Tidus," interrupted Rikku. "I know who you are."

"But…how?" asked Tidus.

"Everyone who lives on Besaid knows who you are," answered Rikku. "You're like one of the richest people, aren't you?"

"Something like that," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Something wrong?" asked Rikku.

"Nothing," answered Tidus.

"Well, I guess we better get back then," announced Rikku after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," replied Tidus with a nod.

"Okay then," said Rikku with a smile and turned to leave.

She stopped when she felt Tidus's arms plop around her shoulders. She stood still and her heart skipped a beat when his breath tickled her nape. It sent chills down her spine and she wondered what he was going to do. Her throat became dry and she couldn't speak for that few seconds.

"Your hair…smells nice," he commented.

"Um…thank you," replied Rikku not knowing what to say.

"You're…that little girl, aren't you?" he asked. "The one on the poor side of Besaid…"

A/N: There you go! I just thought I'd leave it here. Hehe…well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	5. Chapter Four

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Four

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: Hello, hello! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I had other things on my hands and I couldn't get access to a computer. Well, here is the next chapter and hope you enjoy!

The words sent shivers down Rikku's back. _So, he does remember me…_ she thought.

"I…don't know what you're talking about," she replied and turned to face him. "Come on; let's get going before we miss the game."

Tidus grabbed a hold of Rikku by the arms and pushed her into the wall. The sudden action startled Rikku and she looked up at him. He had a sly grin on his face and Rikku had to admit that she was kind of scared. A lump formed in her throat and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd take advantage of her.

_Don't think such thoughts!_ Her mind screamed. _That'll just make you panic more!_

Rikku laughed nervously as Tidus lifted his hand up to her face. "Wh…what are you doing?" she asked.

"Your face looks soft," commented Tidus. "I was just going to feel your cheek."

"Oh," replied Rikku though she couldn't help but let her heart skip a beat. "We really need to get going."

Tidus leaned forward and placed both his hands on the wall above her shoulders. Rikku stared up at him with a frustrated look. That same sly grin tugged at the side of his mouth. Rikku fisted her hands and prayed that he wouldn't do anything. Then, he dipped his head down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Rikku sucked in her breath. Tidus chuckled and stepped back. She looked at him with a surprised look and watched as he ran a hand through his hair. Then, she turned around and left the room with haste. Tidus merely watched her leave and laughed at himself after the door closed behind her.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Rikku stopped at the entrance to the Blitzball stadium. She placed a hand on her chest where her heart was beating fast. Her other hand reached up and cupped her cheek that Tidus had kissed. _Why did he do that?_ She wondered as she made her way to where Brother sat.

Brother looked up as Rikku approached their seats. "Yr, E fyc fuhtanehk frah oui fuimt pa pylg," he said. "Oui ymsucd seccat dra kysa." (Ah, I was wondering when you would be back. You almost missed the game)

"E vunkud dryd E haatat du tu y vaf drehkc," replied Rikku. "E'mm pa pylg tinehk rymv-desa, ugyo?" (I forgot that I needed to do a few things. I'll be back during half-time, okay?)

Brother looked at her with a weird expression. "E kiacc," he replied and shrugged. (I guess)

"E bnuseca E'mm pa pylg," said Rikku and turned to leave the stadium. (I promise I'll be back)

At the entrance to the stadium, Rikku bumped into Tidus. "Where are you going?" he asked with a smile.

Rikku felt her heart flutter but maintained her composure. "I…" she stuttered. "It's none of your business."

Rikku pushed past Tidus and headed down the stairs to the harbor. Tidus watched her turn the corner and grinned. He chuckled before he headed to where Kitana sat. She looked up at him with an upset look.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You were gone awfully long with that girl," she answered. "Did you doing anything?"

Tidus was bewildered. "I'm not like that, Kitana," he replied.

"I was just…checking," defended Kitana.

"Just watch the game," instructed Tidus.

Tidus looked around and noticed that Brother was still there. He smiled and made his way to Brother's side. He sat down beside Brother and received a questioned look. He laughed and patted Brother on the back.

"So, where did Rikku go?" he asked.

"Cra cyet dryd cra ryt cusadrehk du tu," answered Brother assuming that Tidus was asking about Rikku when he heard her name. "Cra cyet dryd cra fuimt pa pylg yd rymv-desa." (She said that she had something to do. She said that she would be back at half-time)

"What?" Tidus asked not knowing Al Bhed.

"Rikku cyet dryd cra ryt cusa drehkc du tu yht dryd cra fuimt pa pylg yd rymv-desa," repeated Brother seeing the clueless look on Tidus's face. (Rikku said that she had some things to do and that she would be back at half-time)

"I'm sorry, I don't understand Al Bhed," replied Tidus.

Brother continued on explaining in Al Bhed about where Rikku had gone and Tidus continued on informing Brother that he didn't understand Al Bhed. Though it was quite frustrating for the two, it was actually amusing to a young man who was watching from afar. He grinned and laughed to himself as he watched the two try to communicate. After a while, he decided that he'd help them out.

"Hello, need any help here?" he asked as he walked up to them.

Tidus looked up at the voice to see a young man. The young man was probably a year or two younger than himself. He had an eye patch over his right eye; his blonde hair was spiked up, and he had tanned skin much like himself. Brother looked up and was glad to see someone he knew who understood both Al Bhed and Spiran.

"Gippal, aqbmyeh du res dryd Rikku ryc kuha du tu y vaf drehkc yht cra'mm pa pylg yd rymv-desa," said Brother. (Gippal, explain to him that Rikku has gone to do a few things and she'll be back at half-time)

Gippal nodded and faced Tidus. "Rikku went to do a few things," he said to Tidus. "She'll be back at half-time."

"Oh," replied Tidus and started laughing. "Thanks, I really didn't understand what he was saying."

"Anytime," replied Gippal. "I'm Gippal, CEO of the Machine Faction. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Tidus," said Tidus and shook Gippal's outreached hand. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Tidus…as in the Tidus from Besaid Island, right?" asked Gippal.

"Yeah," answered Tidus. "How did you know?"

Gippal chuckled. "Everyone knows who you are," he replied.

"I see," commented Tidus. "Well, you're here to watch the game as well?"

"No," answered Gippal. "I was actually here to pick up some machina for the faction."

"Oh," said Tidus.

"I just stopped by because I thought I saw Rikku," explained Gippal. "Well, I gotta go so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, see ya," replied Tidus and Gippal left after patting Tidus on the back.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Rikku sat by the harbor with her feet dangling over the edge. She was propped back on her arms and she stared into the water. The waves that slapped against the walls of the dock were soothing and calmed her. Rikku smiled and sat forward to look closer at the water.

Suddenly, someone ruffled her hair and she heard someone say, "It's Cid's Girl."

Rikku immediately knew it was her friend, Gippal, and swung her arm back to knock his arms away. She got to her feet and faced him. He was grinning back at her with his hands propped onto his hips. She frowned at him and fixed up her hair.

"I have a name," she whined.

Gippal chuckled and ruffled her hair once again. "I prefer Cid's Girl," he replied.

"Quit messing with my hair!" exclaimed Rikku and fixed her hair again. "You're such a big meanie!"

"And you're such a whiny brat," retorted Gippal ruffling with her hair again.

"Gippal!" exclaimed Rikku and huffed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you like it," replied Gippal and chuckled.

Rikku frowned and reached up to ruffle his hair as well. Gippal reached out and grasped her by the wrist before she could. The sudden action took Rikku by surprise and she stumbled forward into his chest. Gippal was startled and felt his heart skip a beat when Rikku's hand made contact with his chest. He looked down at her with a neutral expression.

For a few minutes, they stared into each other's eyes. Rikku's swirled green eyes looking into Gippal's plum-colored one. Rikku noticed that there was a small tint of a dark greenish color in his eye. Then, Gippal released his hold on her and she straightened up.

"Sorry about that," said Gippal after clearing his throat.

"No, it was my fault," replied Rikku as she scratched her temple and laughed nervously.

"You were the klutz," commented Gippal.

"Hey!" exclaimed Rikku. "That's not nice to say, you big meanie!"

Gippal chuckled and ruffled Rikku's hair. "Oh, you!" snapped Rikku as she swapped his hand away.

"You always make a good laugh, Cid's Girl," he commented.

"Only because you really annoy me!" retorted Rikku.

"Aw, you hate me?" questioned Gippal with a mock hurtful expression.

"Yes!" snapped Rikku. "Now, go away!"

Gippal sighed and turned away. He trudged away from Rikku in the direction of the Luca Square. Rikku knew that he was pretending so she decided to get him back. She ran toward Gippal and hopped onto his back. Gippal was startled by her sudden weight but still managed to reach behind and grab a hold of her legs to support her.

"Woo, piggyback ride!" cheered Rikku and waved a fist in the air.

"I almost dropped you," said Gippal.

"But, you didn't," replied Rikku. "Now, take me to the stadium!"

"You're such a brat," muttered Gippal and received a punch to the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I heard that," replied Rikku.

Gippal sighed and carried Rikku all the way to the Blitzball Stadium. She dropped to her feet and thanked him for the ride. He mentioned that he was heading back to Djose Temple. Rikku nodded and bid him farewell with a kiss on the cheek. This surprised Gippal for some reason and he couldn't help but blush.

He smiled at Rikku before he headed down the stairs. Rikku waved to him before he headed for Luca Square. Gippal had his hand to his cheek that Rikku kissed. He couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. He wondered what was wrong with him. Rikku was just a friend, wasn't she?

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"That was a good game, wasn't it?" Tidus asked as they exited the stadium.

"It was so exciting to watch!" agreed Rikku. "I can't believe I missed the first half."

"Not much happened in the first half," replied Tidus. "So, you didn't miss much."

"Well, that's good," said Rikku and smiled.

"I thought it was boring," commented Kitana. "There was no point in watching it at all."

"So, you're saying it was pointless for Tidus to buy you a ticket to watch the game?" questioned Rikku with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"No, no, I didn't mean anything like that," replied Kitana. "I just thought that it could've been more exciting."

"Anymore exciting than that and there wouldn't be a stadium," commented Tidus.

"Indeed," agreed Rikku.

"Fa ryja du kad pylg du dra crub, Rikku," announced Brother. (We have to get back to the shop, Rikku)

"Ugyo," replied Rikku. (Okay)

"You have to go?" asked Tidus.

Rikku nodded. "Yeah, my brother owns a shop," she answered. "So, we can't leave it unattended for that long."

"Ah, I see," replied Tidus. "Well, I guess this is bye?"

"Yeah," said Rikku. "It was nice meeting you again."

"Yeah," said Tidus. "Hopefully, we'll meet again?"

"Maybe," replied Rikku.

"Okay," said Tidus.

"Mad'c ku," said Brother as Rikku faced him and they headed toward Luca Square. (Let's go)

Tidus watched until Rikku disappeared into the crowd before he faced Kitana. "Is something wrong?" he asked when she looked upset.

"You're ignoring me," she answered in a meek voice, "just because she's around."

"I'm not ignoring you," defended Tidus. "It's just that you weren't talking."

"I didn't know what to say," replied Kitana.

"So, you kept quiet," finished Tidus. "That doesn't mean I was ignoring you."

"But…you were," insisted Kitana.

"Kitana…" started Tidus. "Let's just go home."

"O…okay," replied Kitana and they headed for the docks.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tidus?" asked Kitana.

Tidus and Kitana stood on Kitana's doorstep. He had walked her to her house since she insisted that she'd be scared of walking alone at such a late hour. It was currently sunset. Tidus had complied knowing that Kitana would've given him the guilt trip and he sure as hell didn't want that.

"Maybe," answered Tidus.

"Oh," replied Kitana. "Okay."

With that, Tidus watched as she entered her house. He walked to the gates and exited her yard. Then, he continued down to his house that was a few blocks away. He wondered if he would ever see Rikku again. It had been fifteen years since he'd last seen her. Would it be another fifteen years before he saw her again?

Tidus arrived home and entered his manor to hear his father talking with someone. He made his way to the drawing room to find his father talking with a middle-aged man. He was bald and there was some sort of tattoo on the side of his head. He wore clothes that reminded him of Brother and Gippal. He wondered if this man was Al Bhed as well.

Jecht glanced to the side to see his son. "Ah, son, come in," he said. "We were just talking about you."

"Me?" questioned Tidus. "Why?"

"It's about your future, son," explained Jecht.

"My future?" questioned Tidus.

"Marriage, son," said the man, "marriage."

"Marriage?" said Tidus, "To whom?"

"My daughter," replied the man.

A/N: There you go! Chapter four! Hope that you're enjoying this! Don't forget to review!

Responses to Reviewers

moggy201484271612345: Kitana is quite a meanie, isn't she? Plus, this just gave Rikku a good reason to beat up Kitana. Haha…

Sensational Sista: Yes, I do think that it's quite funny how Kitana gets punched like that. Every time I read it, I crack up and start laughing. It really makes me happy to see someone like her get what they deserve.

GirlfriendOfInuyasha: Yes, I'm a brat! I couldn't resist but leave it there. Haha…hope you enjoyed this chapter!

HypernatedRikku: It is indeed okay that you didn't start sooner! At least, you're here now! Yes, more Tikkus! People don't make enough of these and those who do hardly update anymore!

kaoru hiirigizawa: I'd like to thank you for being the first to review this. The fact that you're reading this when you don't really read these pairings makes me really happy. I hope that you will continue to read it as well.


	6. Chapter Five

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Five

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: Hello, all! I didn't go to school today because I was sick. I didn't have anything to do at all so I thought I'd write up this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate and hope you enjoy this chapter!

"You're asking me to marry your daughter?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah," answered the man.

"Well, who's your daughter?" asked Tidus.

"Rikku," answered the man. "I believe you've met her already."

Tidus was taken aback. "But…isn't she poor?" he asked.

Jecht and the man looked at each other before they burst out laughing. "What?" Tidus asked with a frown.

"My boy, I don't think you've ever heard of this man before," explained Jecht. "This man is the owner of the Machine Faction _and_ the entire machina industry itself."

"Cid's the name, boy," the man said as he held out a gloved hand.

"Nice to formally meet you," replied Tidus as he shook Cid's hand. "So, does that mean that Rikku is actually rich?"

Cid chuckled. "You bet your socks, it does," he replied. "My daughter has inherited half of the machina industry already."

"If she were to marry into our family, it would bring successful establishments to both families," explained Jecht.

"Does…Rikku know about it?" asked Tidus.

"I haven't told her yet," answered Cid. "She was supposed to come with me today, but she was visiting her brother."

"I want to wait for her answer first," replied Tidus.

"Are you sure about that, son?" asked Cid. "You don't want to have a say first?"

Tidus nodded. "It's only fair," he replied. "Until I get Rikku's answer, I won't give mine."

"The boy knows what he wants," commented Jecht. "Well, we shall have to see what your daughter says then."

"All right then," replied Cid. "I'll see to it that you receive an answer from her in a week's time. Farewell then."

Cid shook hands with Jecht and Tidus. Then, Jecht led Cid to the door and he departed from the manor. Jecht made his way back to the drawing room where Tidus had poured himself a glass of Besaidian Wine. Jecht poured himself a glass as well and settled himself down beside his son.

"Are you all right with this marriage, son?" Jecht asked when Tidus was silent.

Tidus took a chug of his wine and looked at his father. "I ran into her today…" he commented.

"Rikku?" asked Jecht. "What happened?"

"Nothing," answered Tidus. "We just watched the Blitzball game with her brother and Kitana."

"Well, you've gotten yourselves acquainted," replied Jecht. "That's good for a start."

"Yeah," said Tidus and took another chug.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Rikku, Vydran ec rana du belg oui ib," Brother called through Rikku's bedroom door. (Father is here to pick you up)

Rikku shifted in her bed and groaned. "Damm res E'mm pa nekrd uid," she called back. (Tell him I'll be right out)

Rikku sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She yawned as she stretched her arms and got out of bed. Rikku ran a brush through her hair until it was smooth and tied it up with her blue headband. She slipped on a yellow tank top and blue shorts. Then, she headed outside.

Cid was waiting for Rikku in the lobby. When she appeared, he faced her and smiled. She greeted him with a tired "hello" and yawned. Rikku moved to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Fro yna oui rana, Bubc?" she asked. (Why are you here, Pops?)

"E zicd fyhdat du lralg ib uh so meddma bnehlacc," answered Cid with a fatherly smile. (I just wanted to check up on my little princess)

"Famm, Pnudran ec tuehk y kuut zup uh bnudaldehk sa, Bubc," replied Rikku. (Well, Brother is doing a good job on protecting me, Pops)

"E ymcu fyhdat du dymg du oui ypuid cusa vysemo syddanc," added Cid. (I also wanted to talk to you about some family matters)

"Mega fryd?" asked Rikku. (Like what?)

"Synneyka," answered Cid. (Marriage)

"Fryd?" asked Rikku. "Du frus?" (What? To whom?)

"Tidus," answered Cid.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"What!" exclaimed Kitana. "Tidus is getting married to whom?"

"Rikku, m'lady," repeated Kitana's chambermaid, Coral.

"That can't be!" snapped Kitana. "Father said that he'd get me to marry Tidus."

"I'm sorry, m'lady," said Coral.

Kitana brushed Coral's hands away. "You're dismissed," she said bitterly. "I don't need your assistance anymore."

"Yes, m'lady," replied Coral and left the chamber.

Kitana got to her feet and made her way to her armoire. She retrieved a light blue muslin gown and slipped into it. Then, she exited her chamber and made her way to her father's office. Her father was currently doing some paperwork when she entered.

"Father, you promised!" Kitana exclaimed with accusation.

"Honey, what is the matter?" asked her father, Deryck.

"You promised that you'd get me into marriage with Tidus!" snapped Kitana. "However, he is getting married to that wretch, Rikku!"

"Now, now, honey," comforted Deryck. "Let's calm down and talk this over."

"No, _I_ want to marry Tidus!" shouted Kitana. "I'm richer than Rikku! Why should she be able to marry him and not me!"

"Kitana, dear," replied Deryck. "Rikku is not who you think she is."

"What do you mean?" asked Kitana lowering her voice.

"Rikku is the daughter of the man who owns the machina industry," explained Deryck. "She is richer than you and Tidus combined."

"But…how can that be?" exasperated Kitana.

"She has inherited her family's business," explained Deryck. "She could take down my company with the snap of her fingers."

"No, that's not true," said Kitana. "I refuse to believe it!"

"What I say is the truth, dear," replied Deryck. "If you want to maintain your current status, I advise you to not anger Lady Rikku or else."

"This can't be…" muttered Kitana. "I've become…lower than the one person I absolutely loath. This can't be!"

"She will soon become Tidus's wife," said Deryck. "I'm sorry, Kitana. I cannot do anything to bring you happiness."

Kitana wiped the few tears rolling down her cheeks away and ran out of the room. _Why…why her?_ Kitana wondered. _Of all people, why Rikku!_

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Oui fyhd sa...du synno Tidus?" questioned Rikku. (You want me…to marry Tidus?)

"E ys kaddehk umt, Rikku," explained Cid. "Yc yho vydran tuac, E fyhd du caa oui synneat yht mejehk rybbemo fedr ouin ufh vysemo." (I am getting old…As any father does, I want to see you married and living happily with your own family)

"Fryd sygac oui cu cina dryd E femm pa rybbo fedr Tidus?" asked Rikku. (What makes you so sure that I will be happy with Tidus?)

"Ra ec y veha syh, Rikku," answered Cid. "E ghuf dryd ra femm dyga kuut lyna uv oui...yc femm rec vydran." (He is a fine man…I know that he will take good care of you...as will his father.)

"Pid fryd sygac oui cu cina, Vydran?" asked Rikku. (But what makes you so sure, Father?)

"Jecht ryc bnusecat sa dryd ra femm fydlr ujan oui yc ev oui fana rec ufh tyikrdan," explained Cid. (Jecht has promised me that he will watch over you as if you were his own daughter.) "Ra ec y kuut vneaht uv seha yht E ghuf dryd E lyh dnicd res uh rec funt." (He is a good friend of mine and I know that I can trust him on his word.)

"Yna oui cina oui fyhd du caht sa yfyo cu cuuh?" asked Rikku. (Are you sure you want to send me away so soon?) "Fryd ev oui haat sa?" (What if you need me?)

Cid made his way to where Rikku sat and sat down beside her. "E fuimt hajan drehg uv cahtehk oui yfyo, so tyikrdan," Cid explained as he pulled Rikku into his embrace. (I would never think of sending you away, my daughter) "Drec ec zicd vun ouin ufh kuut. Cusa tyo, E femm hu muhkan pa rana yht E fyhd du syga cina dryd oui femm ryja cusauha fru femm dyga kuut lyna uv oui." (This is just for your own good. Some day, I will no longer be here and I want to make sure that you will have someone who will take good care of you.)

"Dryd'c fro oui ryja Pnudran rana...yht drana'c Gippal duu," replied Rikku. (That's why you have Brother here...and there's Gippal too)

"Gippal femm pa duu pico du syga cina oui'na dygah lynat uv," explained Cid. (Gippal will be too busy to make sure you're taken cared of.) "Uhla E tea, ra'mm palusa maytan uv dra Machine Faction yht ed'c hud yh ayco zup. Bmic, oui naymmo tuh'd fyhd du pa tabahtehk uh Pnudran ouin fruma meva, tu oui?" (Once I die, he'll become leader of the Machine Faction and it's not an easy job. Plus, you really don't want to be depending on Brother your whole life, do you?)

Rikku thought over about what Cid mentioned. She realized that he was right. She supposed that she would need someone to take care of her. Well, she was twenty-one years old and she wasn't getting any younger. _I suppose now would be the best time to settle down,_ she thought.

"E...cibbuca oui'na nekrd, Vydran," she replied softly. (I…suppose you're right, Father)

"Cu, oui'mm synno Tidus?" asked Cid pulling back to look at her. (So, you'll marry Tidus?)

Rikku nodded. "Oayr," she replied. (Yeah)

A/N: The marriage has been officially finalized! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Responses to Reviews

moggy201484271612345: Haha, it's okay…I like the way your name looks with the numbers. Yes, you're smart! It is Cid! Now, you said that the romance thing was confusing you. Well, let me try and help you out with that. First off, Kitana is a bit obsessed with Tidus as you will be able to tell in the next few chapters or so. Then, Tidus has an attraction towards Rikku that he can't describe. After that, Gippal is starting to realize that he may have feelings for his childhood friend, Rikku. Last of all, Rikku also has an attraction towards Tidus that she can't explain. However, her feelings towards Gippal are just being friendly. You know how sometimes opposite gender friends exchange kisses on the cheek? It's like that! Hope you're not confused anymore!

kaoru hiirigizawa: Again, I thank you for reading this! I really do appreciate you reading this! And, yes, Rikku will be getting engaged to Tidus!

DiamondLucy: Welcome to the club! I like Tikkus, too! You should write a Tikku! Add it to the small collection of Tikkus we have here. You'll never know how good you are until you try! So try!

Tsubame: Wow, you sure are excited aren't you? Haha, well, I'm sorry that not much has happened in this chapter. But I can assure you that it will get even better in the next few chapters! Thank you for the amazing review! I hope to hear from you again!

Again, thanks for all the reviews! They are very appreciated!


	7. Chapter Six

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Six

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: You know, this story is doing way better than I thought it'd do. I didn't think I'd get any reviews…and I've already got about twenty reviews! Wow, thanks a lot, my fellow readers! I couldn't have done this without you all! Now for the chapter!

(O)(N)(E) (W)(E)(E)(K) (L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

The sun shined through the curtains of Rikku's bedroom window. The rays emanated onto her face and she winced at the brightness. Turning over, Rikku buried her face into her pillow and let out a sleepy groan. Then, there came knocks at her bedroom door.

"What?" Rikku called in a sleepy voice.

"Rikku, yna oui ib?" came Cid's voice. (Rikku, are you up?)

"Huf E ys," Rikku replied. (Now I am)

"E haat oui du kad nayto, tayn," announced Cid. (I need you to get ready, dear)

"Fro?" asked Rikku. (Why?)

"Fa yna kuehk du caa Zalrd yht rec cuh dutyo," answered Cid. (We are going to see Jecht and his son today)

"Fryd vun?" asked Rikku. (What for?)

"Fa ryja du keja dras ouin yhcfan," answered Cid. (We have to give them your answer) "Rinno yht kad nayto." (Hurry and get ready)

Rikku groaned and pushed herself out of bed. She got to her feet and made her way over to her drawer as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She pulled out a long navy blue skirt and a light blue blouse. Slipping them on, she found a medium-blue ribbon and tied up her hair. Then, Rikku slipped on her sandals and exited her bedchamber.

She made a quick stop in the bathroom to freshen herself up and continued downstairs. At the foot of the stairs, Cid was waiting for her and smiled when he saw her coming down the stairs. "Yna oui nayto?" he asked. (Are you ready?)

"Oayr," answered Rikku. (Yeah)

Cid nodded and they exited the manor. Father and daughter walked over to Jecht's manor and Cid knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a servant opened the door and greeted them. She let Cid and Rikku in and shut the door before she led them into the drawing room.

"Sir Jecht will be right with you," she announced before she left the room.

Rikku looked around the room that would soon be a part of her new home. She wondered if she'd be happy here with Tidus as her husband. Would Sir Jecht really take care of her like he promised? Or would he and Tidus just treat her badly? There was only one way to find out and Rikku hoped that they were two good men.

"You made it," commented a husky voice and Rikku turned to see Sir Jecht enter the drawing room. "So, is this the one who shall be my daughter-in-law?"

Rikku looked up as the man approached her and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sir Jecht," she greeted and held out a hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, dear," replied Jecht and shook Rikku's outstretched hand. "I have always wanted to meet you since your father mentioned you to me."

"He said nice things, I hope," replied Rikku.

"Very nice things," said Jecht. "He could only praise on such a wonderful daughter."

"So, where is your son?" asked Cid.

"He's gone out with his friend," answered Jecht. "But, they should be returning soon."

"Would you like us to wait for him to come back before giving you the answer?" asked Cid.

"I'm sure he would appreciate that," replied Jecht. "After all, he _is_ the one getting married to your daughter."

Cid chuckled. "Of course," he replied.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Kitana, where are you taking me?" asked Tidus as Kitana pulled him toward the beaches of Besaid.

Kitana stopped when their feet made contact with the incoming waves. She released Tidus's hand and let her hand drop to her side. Her sea-blue eyes stared out onto the water and the wind blew through her long black hair that wasn't tied back. Tidus stared at her waiting for what she had to say.

"Isn't it peaceful?" Kitana asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," agreed Tidus folding his arms over his chest.

"I wish…that you and I could always stay here like this," commented Kitana.

"Kitana?" questioned Tidus looking at her with a concerned look.

"My father…said that you were going to marry…" Kitana paused since she could not find the nerve to say Rikku's name. "He said that you were going to marry _her_."

Tidus didn't have to ask who Kitana was talking about; he knew already. "Yeah," he replied.

"Don't marry her," stated Kitana.

"What?"

"I said 'don't marry her'."

"Why?"

"Because…you're supposed to stay with me." Kitana faced Tidus as a few tears began to form in her eyes. "You're always supposed to be by my side."

"I will always be by your side, Kitana." Tidus placed his hands on her shoulders. "However, I can only be there as a friend. I can't be anything more than that."

A few tears trickled down Kitana's cheeks. "But…I love you, Tidus."

Tidus pulled his hands away from Kitana and looked down. "I…I'm sorry…Kitana."

Tidus turned away and headed back toward his manor. Kitana was left behind as the wind continued blowing her hair into her face. More tears trickled down her face as she watched his retreating back. It hurt to think that she was losing him forever. She fisted her hands in anger.

_I'm not letting you take him away from me,_ she thought as she faced the sea. _You can only have him when I have gone to the Farplane._

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Tidus entered into his manor and shut the door behind him. "Tidus, is that you son?" came Jecht's voice.

"Yeah," replied Tidus.

"Come in to the drawing room, my boy," called Jecht.

"Coming," said Tidus and made his way to the drawing room.

Tidus entered the drawing room and stopped in the doorway when he saw Rikku standing a few yards away. She was much prettier than before and it had only been one week since he'd last seen her. Her attention turned to him and she smiled a little. He nodded and walked over to where she stood with Jecht and Cid.

"So, what is it?" asked Tidus placing his hands on his hips.

"Rikku has accepted the offer to get married," answered Cid. "Now, we await your answer."

Tidus looked at Rikku who was turning a bit pink in the cheeks. "I accept, too," he replied.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Jecht. "I can be a father-in-law before I die!"

Cid laughed. "Now, we just have to discuss when the wedding and everything will be held," he added. "We can hold an engagement party next week. Then, the wedding will be held whenever Rikku and Tidus deem it the right time."

"What do you say, boy?" asked Jecht looking at Tidus.

"I…I'll leave that up to Rikku," he replied.

"Me?" asked Rikku with shock.

"Yeah," answered Tidus. "All this stuff is usually up to the bride, isn't it?"

"Well…I guess you're right," replied Rikku.

"So, you'll decide on when you want to get married," stated Jecht. "Take your time, dear. We aren't rushing you two to get married or anything."

Rikku nodded. "I'll think about it," she said.

"Good," commented Jecht. "Now, how about we leave you two alone to get a little more acquainted?"

"But –" started Tidus and Rikku simultaneously.

"Don't worry, we'll just be in the next room," replied Cid and left the room with Jecht closing the door behind them.

_They didn't have to close the door,_ Rikku thought as she looked nervously at Tidus who, unbeknownst to her, was also thinking the same thing.

"So…" started Tidus.

"Yeah…" replied Rikku.

Tidus smiled and then laughed causing Rikku to smile. Then, she started laughing as well. Together, they laughed for a few minutes before silence overcame them again. Tidus ran a hand through his hair whilst Rikku brushed back a strand of her hair. Tidus sat down on the couch and looked at Rikku. She slowly made her way over and sat down as well.

"So, why did you agree to marry me?" asked Tidus.

Rikku looked at him. "To tell you the truth, I don't know," she answered. "I guess…it's the fact that my father convinced me."

"How did he do that?"

"He said that he wanted to see me in a secured family where I could be taken cared of by someone he trusted. He wanted to make sure I was being cared for when he died."

"He looks pretty healthy though."

Rikku laughed. "Yeah, I know. However, I just thought I'd make him happy by giving him that wish." She looked at Tidus. "Why did you agree to marry me?"

Tidus smiled. "You caught my attention as someone who'd make a good partner in bed." Rikku frowned and punched his arm. He winced and rubbed the spot where she punched. "I was just kidding."

"I don't like jokes like that."

Tidus laughed. "Well, I'm sorry."

"Come on, answer my question."

"Okay, okay. I agreed to marry you because…I thought we could become good friends."

"That's all?"

"Uh…yeah."

"We can just be friends without getting married."

"I…I also kinda…"

"What?"

"I kinda like you…"

"You do?"

"Yeah."

A/N: There ya go! Sorry for the late update! Forgive me and hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Oh, I have a question to ask you! I'm thinking of writing a RikkuxGippal story soon and putting it up to compete with this fanfic! What do you all think? Please be sure to give me an answer!


	8. Chapter Seven

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Seven

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm soOo sorry about that lack of updates! It's just that school was finishing up and I had finals! Plus, my parents were breathing down my back about my homework! So, I'm terribly sorry for the absence! I hope you can forgive me and continue reading this fanfic! Thanks again!

Tidus took a hold of the engagement ring he was to give to Rikku and slipped it on her ring finger. The audience gave a cheer as he did so and Rikku laughed a little. Then, she took a hold of the engagement ring she was to give to Tidus and slipped it on his ring finger. The audience gave another cheer and she could hear someone whistling. They smiled at each other before they got to their feet and faced the audience.

Yuna was standing in the front row with a wide smile on her face as she clapped her hands. She wore a pale yellow gown with a transparent neck-line and she had on lacy yellow gloves. The gown reached down to right above her ankles and revealed her low heels that she wore. Despite the fact that she had no make-up on and she wore her hair in the style she always did, Yuna looked beautiful. Rikku could see that Yuna had a few tears in her eyes and couldn't help but feel like crying herself. She _would_ be getting married in one week after all.

Rikku, herself, was wearing a baby-blue gown that reached down to the ground and covered the shoes that she wore. Around her right wrist, Tidus had tied a flowery corsage on it. The top of her gown had cut-off sleeves and revealed her slender yet muscular upper arms. Her long blonde hair was pinned up with flowers woven into her hair. Rikku felt as if she was a princess.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Tidus as he led her to the dance floor where they were to have the first dance of the evening. "Having regrets that you agreed to marry me?"

Rikku laughed as Tidus twirled her away. "Not at all," she answered in a cheerful voice. "I believe that it will be _you_ who will regret in agreeing to marry me."

"Really?" asked Tidus in a teasing tone. "We shall see about that, missy."

Rikku laughed as they continued on dancing away. One by one, the people began to pair up to dance as well. Yuna had asked Baralai to dance and they were currently gliding along. Gippal tried to ask Paine but failed miserably since she refused to step foot on the dance floor.

Gippal sighed as he looked at Paine while running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Why don't you want to dance, Paine?" he asked in a sulky tone.

"I just don't want to," answered Paine as she folded her hands over her chest.

Paine had her silver hair pinned back with a navy-blue flower pin. She wore a navy-blue gown that reached down to her ankles and revealed the strapped heels that she wore. The top of her gown was laced with a transparent black cloth. She wore long dress gloves that were up to her elbows much like the original outfit she wore.

Gippal sighed with defeat. "Okay, Dr. P.," he replied.

Paine frowned. "Don't call me that," she countered.

"But I like that name, Dr. P.," said Gippal with a smile.

Paine resisted the urge to roll her eyes and turned away while Gippal chuckled. He turned around and faced Rikku who was dancing with Tidus on the dance floor. He immediately became sober and sat down in the seat near him. He propped his chin on his palm where he propped his elbow on the table.

_I guess it was one-sided…_ he thought sulkily.

Through the rest of the party, Rikku and Tidus danced merely a few dances together. Most of the dances were shared between each other's friends. It was a very memorable moment for Rikku. She'd never thought that she'd be getting engaged; especially, to Tidus of all people! However, she felt happy though and was glad that she agreed in accepting this marriage proposal.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Kitana lay sulkily in her bed as she stared up at the ceiling. In her right hand, she held the envelope which contained the invitation to Tidus's engagement party. Her cheeks were tear-stained and tears still trickled from her eyes. Today was Tidus's engagement party and she didn't want to go because…she knew that it would be too painful to watch him. She knew it would be too painful to watch Rikku take him away right before her eyes.

With a sniff, Kitana turned onto her left side and covered her face. She sobbed in grief as she crumpled the invitation up and let it drop to the ground. Then, she turned onto her stomach and sobbed into her pillow. If she wasn't meant to be with Tidus, then who was she meant to be with in this world?

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Hey, Cid's Girl!"

The blonde-haired girl turned at the sound of her friend's voice. "Gippal!" she called and waved. "What are you doing here?"

"Cid told me that you were going to be moving your belongings over to your _fiancé's_ house," answered Gippal emphasizing on fiancé. "So, I thought I'd come and help you out."

"Oh, that's very kind of you," replied Rikku before she straightened up and looked at him with a suspicious look. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Me?" asked Gippal with an innocent look.

"You usually don't help me unless you want something from me," explained Rikku. "What do you want this time?"

Gippal laughed. "You're so funny, Cid's Girl," replied Gippal. "I'm not after anything of yours. At least…not yet."

"Gippal!"

"Don't worry, I was just kidding."

"Well, if you try anything funny, I will give you a piece of my mind."

"And your figure too?" Rikku rammed her fist into Gippal's upper arm. "Okay, okay." He rubbed his arm as pain flashed over his facial features.

"Grab that stuff over there," instructed Rikku. "Take it over to Tidus's manor and the servants will instruct you on where to take them."

"Alrighty," replied Gippal before he set off on his task.

Rikku turned away to pack up some more of her things. She had packed up three boxes by the time Gippal returned. She instructed him to carry over the new boxes she'd just packed and watched as he left. She found herself wondering why Gippal was doing all that for her. She could've just easily gotten Brother to do it.

_He must be after something,_ she thought before she continued packing.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Finished!" exclaimed Rikku and Gippal as they placed the final box of Rikku's belongings in her room.

Gippal gave out a tired sigh as he sat down on the ground. Rikku plopped down beside him with a puff of air. Gippal found himself looking at Rikku as she brushed her hair back. He smiled to himself and found it amusing how Rikku didn't even know how pretty she looked even if her hair was messed up like that.

"What are you smiling about?" Rikku asked.

"Nothing," answered Gippal and got to his feet. "I'm just glad about helping you out."

"Right," replied Rikku drawing out the word.

"You don't trust me?" asked Gippal with an innocent expression.

"No," replied Rikku as she got to her feet. "You're after something. I just know it!"

Gippal plastered on a fake hurt expression. "You hurt me really bad, Cid's Girl," he said.

"Stop calling me that!"

"You answer to it, though."

"So!"

Gippal laughed. "That's why I call you that. It's like my very own special nickname for you, Cid's Girl."

"Ergh!" Rikku clamped her hands over her ears. "Don't call me that!"

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiid's Giiiiiiiiirl!"

"Stop it, stop it!" Rikku started beating Gippal's chest.

He grunted and grabbed a hold of Rikku around her elbows. "Rikku…"

Rikku stopped and looked up at him with a surprise expression. Did she just hear him say her name? Gippal smile grimly before he tightened his hold on her. "Rikku…" he said softly again.

Rikku felt her throat go dry at how close he was getting. It reminded her of when Tidus had moved so close to her in the Luca locker rooms. He'd kissed her and she still remembered it vividly as if it happened yesterday. Suddenly, her mind screamed as she thought of the possibility that Gippal was moving in to kiss her. Her breath stopped short and she found herself paralyzed.

_Oh no!_ Her mind screamed.

"What are you doing?"

Gippal looked over his shoulder and Rikku looked past him to see Tidus standing in the doorway. He had a look of confusion on his face. Gippal released his hold on her elbows and he excused himself. He made his way out of the room and apologized to Tidus. Tidus looked back at him with a questioned look. Rikku shrugged and lowered her attention to the ground.

"Rikku, what was he going to do to you?" asked Tidus as she heard him approach.

"I…I don't know," she answered honestly.

"He wasn't trying to hurt you, was he?"

Rikku shook her head. "No, he's my friend."

"I see." He lifted her chin up and they locked eyes. "I'm not worried. Just…just don't get yourself into trouble."

She nodded. "Okay."

Tidus, then, took Rikku into his arms and held her close. The feeling caused Rikku's heart to flutter with an unknown feeling. She wondered what it was and why only Tidus had this effect on her. Perhaps…she kinda liked him, too.

A/N: There you have it folks! You want to know something funny…close to the end of this chapter, I switched over to first-person POV! LoLz…I was writing along until I realized it and freaked! LoLz…it was probably because I'm planning to write another fanfic and the POV is in first-person! Teehee…I fixed it though, so that's good. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and please review!

Responses to Reviews:

kaoru hiirigizawa: Haha, it's good to hear that you're starting to like Tikkus now. To tell you the truth, I never actually thought that I'd divert someone over to liking a new couple. I really appreciate your praise! I hope that you can still keep reading this!

Xtreme Nuisance: I don't know if there will be a lot of drama in this. There probably will be when it comes to Kitana since she's currently crushing on Tidus. We'll see, though! Thanks for reading!

JPElles: When you say "underwritten", does that mean that you think I haven't written in good enough? Sorry, you just confused me!

moggy201484271612345: LoLz…yes, Kitana has black hair. Surprising, eh? LoLz…I just thought that since no one really had black hair, I'd give her black hair. Plus, I hardly see movies/stories where the black-haired girl is a biotch. LoLz…

tsubame7: Haha…with reviews like yours, I certainly will continue! Teehee…you're so funny. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter!

A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews for last chapter! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	9. Chapter Eight

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Eight

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm sorry about not being able to update any sooner! It's been really hectic and I can't believe that I haven't been able to type up any of my fanfics at all! I'm soOo sorry! Please forgive me! Anyways, on with this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

_Ding…ding…ding…_

Rikku looked up from the book that she was reading at the sound of the doorbell. She placed a piece of paper into the book to save her spot, closed it, and got to her feet. Her sun yellow gown tussled down to her trim calves and rustled back and forth as she made her way to answer the front door. She answered the door to see Yuna standing in the doorway with Paine standing behind her.

"Hello, girls," greeted Rikku.

"Hello, Rikku," replied Yuna and stepped through the doorway to give her cousin a hug. "How are you doing?"

Rikku smiled as she returned her cousin's hug. "I'm doing just fine," she answered. "How about you?"

"I was getting lonely so I thought I'd drop by and see you," Yuna replied as she pulled back.

"That's nice," replied Rikku. "How are you, Paine?"

Paine folded her arms across her chest and nodded. "Same as usual," she answered in her monotone voice. "It seems that you're still you even after getting engaged."

Rikku smiled. "Nothing will ever change me," she said with a triumphant fist in the air.

"I suppose," replied Paine with a sigh.

"Come on in, girls," said Rikku and stepped out of the way to let them in.

Yuna and Paine entered into the manor and Rikku shut the door behind them. She led them to the library and sat down in the armchair she had been sitting in when they came to visit. She grabbed the book and, curving her leg, sat on it. Yuna and Paine took their own seats and Rikku smiled at them as she placed the book on the table at her side.

"How do you feel in your new home?" Yuna asked after a moment of silence.

Rikku gave a shrug. "It feels the same actually," she answered. "I mean, Jecht leaves early in the morning to go do business with Pops and Tidus leaves to go do whatever he does. That just leaves me here to do whatever I want in the manor."

"You must get bored," commented Paine.

Rikku shook her head. "No," she replied. "I've been doing a lot of reading. This time also gives me a chance to get to know the servants in the manor too."

"How is your relationship with everyone here?" asked Yuna.

"Pretty good, I suppose," replied Rikku. "The servants don't give me dirty looks and I usually do things on my own, so I'm sure they like me."

"What about Lord Tidus and Sir Jecht?" asked Yuna.

"Jecht is pretty cool…I think I'm going to like him as my father-in-law," answered Rikku. "Tidus…we're getting along quite well."

"That's good," replied Yuna. "Anyways, there's only two more days until your wedding. Are you excited or nervous at all?"

Rikku felt her cheeks warm up. "Well…I'm actually…um…"

Yuna let out a laugh. "I see," she replied.

Rikku laughed nervously and scratched her temple. "I'm…managing, I guess," she said.

"Marriage might change you," commented Paine as a grin quirked at her lips.

"Nope!" countered Rikku with a smile. "I've already said that nothing will ever change me."

"Well, if you don't have anything to do, why don't we go out for a walk?" asked Yuna.

Rikku nodded and got to her feet. "I'd like that very much," she answered. "Let's go."

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Gippal, drana'c cusauha rana du caa oui," announced an Al Bhed as he looked into Gippal's office (there's someone here to see you).

"Fru ec ed?" asked Gippal as he looked up from his paperwork (Who is it?).

"Rikku's veyhla," replied the man (fiancé). "Ra fyhdc du cbayg fedr oui." (He wants to speak with you)

Gippal nodded and set his papers aside. "Caht res eh drah," he announced (Send him in then).

"Nekrd, Cen," replied the man and left (Right, Sir).

Tidus stepped into the office and nodded to Gippal who got to his feet. Tidus made his way over to the desk and shook hands with Gippal. Gippal indicated for Tidus to sit down and sat down himself. Tidus took his seat and smiled over at Gippal.

"Is there a reason as to why you've come?" asked Gippal.

Tidus held his hands up in a defensive position. "Don't take this wrong at all, pal," he replied. "I just thought I'd drop by to have a talk with you."

Gippal let out a low chuckle. "Sorry about that," he replied. "I didn't mean to sound rude."

"It's quite all right," said Tidus. "Anyways, I've noticed that you and Rikku are quite close."

"I suppose," answered Gippal with a shrug. "We did grow up together after all."

Tidus nodded. "That's an interesting thing to know," he replied. "Well, since you two knew each other so well, I thought I'd ask if you'd like to be my Best Man at our wedding."

There was a silence before Gippal abruptly said, "What?"

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"It's a really nice day today," announced Rikku as they walked along down by the beaches of Besaid Island.

"On Besaid Island, it's always a nice day," countered Paine.

"That's true…" replied Rikku and laughed. "Silly me!"

Paine let out a sigh and shook her head. "You'll never grow up," she commented.

"Who's the one getting married here?" questioned Rikku with her weight shifted to her right leg as she looked over her shoulder at Paine.

"That's the only grown-up thing you'll probably ever do," replied Paine.

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine. "Got you!" she said triumphantly and laughed.

"Where do you plan on having the wedding?" Yuna asked.

Rikku fully faced the girls. "Probably in Bevelle or Luca," she answered. "Depends on where there's vacancy."

"That's nice," replied Yuna.

"Yeah," agreed Rikku. "I'm really excited." She clamped her hands behind her back and smiled brightly. "I can't believe that I'm getting married in two days!"

"I can't believe it either!" squealed Yuna and the two laughed together.

"Did you decide who will be your Maid of Honor?" asked Paine.

Rikku paused and thought about it. "I know that it'll either be you or Yuna," she said. "However, I don't know which of you yet."

"Oui cruimt lruuca ouin luiceh," commented Paine (You should choose your cousin).

"Fro hud oui?" asked Rikku (Why not you?).

"Ed fuimth'd pa nekrd ev oui lruca cusauha amca ujan ouin luiceh," explained Paine (It wouldn't be right if you chose someone else over your cousin).

"E's cina dryd cra fuimth'd seht, druikr," replied Rikku (I'm sure that she wouldn't mind, though,).

Yuna, who'd been listening to the two clueless as to what they were saying, placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Just in case you forgot, there's someone who can't speak Al Bhed here," she announced. "I don't like it when you two speak Al Bhed among yourselves." She folded her arms across her chest. "I want to know, too."

Rikku smiled and hugged her cousin. "Oh, Yunie," she said. "Don't worry; we're not saying anything bad about you."

"I suppose," replied Yuna but managed a smile. "Anyways, why don't we go see how Gippal is doing at the Machine Faction?"

Paine shrugged. "That's fine with me," she said.

Rikku paused. It had been a few days since she'd seen Gippal. Ever since he'd tried...to kiss her, he'd been avoiding her. She wondered why…though she knew that it was better. He might've tried it again.

"I guess so," she said. "It has been a while since I've seen him."

"Let's get going then!" said Yuna. "Do you think we could ask Brother to come pick us up?"

Rikku grinned. "He'd do anything for you, Yunie," she commented.

"Really?" asked Yuna with wide eyes. "You think so?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" questioned Paine looking at Yuna.

"What?" Yuna asked looking at Paine.

Rikku giggled. "Anyways, I'll call Brother," she announced and pulled out a portable – commsphere. "Brother, drec ec Rikku." (Brother, this is Rikku)

There was static for a few minutes before Brother's voice came through. "Oac, Rikku...fryd tet oui fyhd?" he asked (Yes, Rikku…what did you want?).

"Luimt oui lusa belg sa ib?" asked Rikku (Could you come pick me up?). "E't mega du ku jeced Gippal." (I'd like to go visit Gippal)

"Fro yna oui kuehk du ku jeced res?" replied Brother (Why are you going to go visit him?). "Ynah'd oui cibbucat du pa ahkykat?" (Aren't you supposed to be engaged?)

"E ys!" snapped Rikku earning a chuckle from Paine and a clueless look from Yuna (I am!). "Bmic, drec ryc hudrehk du tu fedr oui." (Plus, this has nothing to do with you)

"What are they talking about?" Yuna asked as she looked at Paine.

"Brother is commenting about Rikku being unfaithful," answered Paine.

"What?" Yuna questioned as she held a hand up to her mouth.

"Don't worry, Yuna," replied Paine. "He's not accusing her or anything."

"I guess," said Yuna and returned her attention to Rikku.

"Hajanseht dryd, Brother," said Rikku (Nevermind that, Brother). She glanced back at Yuna and grinned. "Yuna ec rana..." (Yuna is here)

"Naymmo?" asked Brother (Really?). "Ec cra kuehk du caa Gippal duu?" (Is she going to see Gippal too?)

"Fro?" asked Rikku (Why?). "Zaymuic?" (Jealous?)

"Hu!" snapped Brother (No!).

"Ev oui lusa du belg ic ib, E bnuseca du hud damm Yuna dryd oui mega ran," compromised Rikku (If you come to pick us up, I promise to not tell Yuna that you like her).

"Oui't paddan hud!" replied Brother (You'd better not!). "E's lusehk nekrd huf." (I'm coming right now)

"Dryhgc y mud, Brother!" Rikku said cheerfully (Thanks a lot, Brother!). "E ybbnaleyda ed y mud!" (I appreciate it a lot!)

A few mumbles could be heard before the commsphere shut off. Rikku giggled as she shut the commsphere and replaced it in her back pocket. She faced Yuna and smiled. Paine had an amused look on her face.

"You actually told him that you wouldn't tell?" she asked.

Rikku stuck out her tongue and smiled. "Yep!" she answered. "He believed me too."

"What a sucker he is," Paine commented as she looked away.

"Don't call Brother that!" snapped Rikku. "Only I can call him that!"

Paine chuckled and sighed. "Whatever you say," she replied.

"Is he coming to pick us up, Rikku?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah, he is," answered Rikku.

"That's good, then," replied Yuna.

Within a few minutes, Brother arrived in the Celsius and picked them up. Rikku bounded down to the bridge and greeted everyone on board. Yuna and Paine shortly followed afterwards and greeted everyone as well. Brother immediately froze up and couldn't manage anything except for a small smile when Yuna greeted him.

_It's a shame that Brother can't speak Spiran,_ Rikku thought.

"Let's head for Djose!" Rikku said happily as she pointed in the direction of Djose Temple.

"Roger," said Buddy and set the directions for Djose. "We'll be there in about five minutes."

"Great!" exclaimed Yuna and Rikku simultaneously.

They both looked at each other with surprise and started laughing. Paine sighed and shook her head as she shrugged. "You two should be a sphere – hunting duo or something with all your enthusiasm," she commented.

"You could be in it too, Paine!" said Rikku. "Then, it would be a trio!"

"Yeah!" agreed Yuna.

"Please no," replied Paine resulting a laugh from the crew.

A/N: I apologize for the extremely late update! Forgive me! It's just that the computer I use a lot more is currently not working and it's hard for me to get on the other computer. Therefore, I haven't had the time to type up any of my fanfics! I'm really really sorry for the lack of updating! Plus, school has started and I'm not sure if I'll get the time to update or type my fanfics at all! After all, I'm in my junior year now! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!

By the way, I've heard that authors aren't supposed to respond to reviewers in their chapters. I don't know if that's true or not, so I'll just continue responding to you guys. If I do get punished or get into trouble for responding to you guys, I'll find a way to let you know!

I.have.a.moogle.obssesion.: Somehow, I knew you were going to say that! LoLz…yeah, I know that Lulu has black hair. However, she's like the _only_ one who does! I find it rather interesting. Therefore, I made Kitana have black hair.

kaoru hiirigizawa: Haha…you're quite the interesting girl. I really really appreciate that you're enjoying my story a lot. It's your enthusiasm that keeps me going!

Xtreme Nuisance: I gone and done that, have I? I apologize for that…however, whenever I watch drama movies similar to this, I always find myself feeling sorry for the girl who likes the main guy but can't have him. Therefore, I wanted to try and see if I could make my story like that. I hope that I'm doing a good job.

Sweet Demon Slayer: Don't worry, I'm pretty much a fan of RikkuxGippal fanfics too! It's just that I've recently started liking that pairing. Before, I liked RikkuxTidus! Now, I like them both and I hope that I can find a way to express my support for both of them someday! Haha…

EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying it! By the way, nice name.

Sensational Sista: Don't worry about it! I'm glad to know that you're still reading. I hope that you continue to read. I don't mind how long you take to review. I really appreciate your reviews.

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: Why, thank you! You have quite the name too!

plZ go On: haha…I'll try to keeping going on. Just please be patient with me!


	10. Chapter Nine

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Nine

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: UmMmZ…here's an update?

"Would you like to be my Best Man at our wedding?" asked Tidus.

Gippal wasn't sure if he was hearing right and leaned forward onto his desk. "_You_ are asking _me_ to be _your_ Best Man?" he questioned.

Tidus nodded. "Basically," he replied.

Gippal sat back in his seat and let out a chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair. "You've got to be kidding," he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Tidus asked.

"Nothing," replied Gippal and got to his feet. "If you want me to be your Best Man, I'd be honored to –"

"Fyed, oui lyh'd ku eh drana!" interrupted a voice from outside (Wait, you can't go in there!)

"Gippal!" exclaimed Rikku as she barged into the room.

The bright smile on her face faded when she saw Tidus and Gippal. What was Tidus doing there with Gippal? Were they talking about something behind her back? She moved into the room and looked at her fiancé and her friend.

"What's…going on?" she asked looking between the two.

Yuna and Paine also entered the office. They were also surprised to see Tidus there. Like Rikku, they wondered what Tidus had to do with Gippal.

"Tidus?" questioned Rikku.

Tidus smiled. "I just thought it would be better if we had someone you knew as my Best Man," he explained.

The room filled with silence as everyone took in the astonishing news. "What?" Rikku asked.

"I thought it would be better if we had someone you knew as my Best Man," Tidus repeated. "Do you find something wrong with that?"

"So…you want Gippal to be your Best Man?"

Tidus nodded. "If it's okay with you," he answered.

Rikku let out a soft chuckle before scratching her temple. "Why wouldn't it be okay?" she asked out loud. "Of course, it's okay with me." Then, she looked at Gippal. "However, is Gippal okay with it?"

"I was just going to answer before you busted in," commented Gippal as he stepped around the desk. "Tidus, I'd be honored to be your Best Man."

Gippal reached out and shook Tidus's hand. "I appreciate this a lot," said Tidus with a smile of gratitude.

Gippal shrugged. "You'll just owe me for future reference," he commented earning a punch from Rikku. "Ow! Sheesh, I was just kidding, Cid's Girl."

"This is not a joking matter," replied Rikku. "It's going to be a wedding!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Gippal as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"This is serious, Gippal!"

"Any situation that includes you can be considered far from serious, Cid's Girl."

Rikku smacked Gippal's arm and he winced. "That's not funny!"

"Well, how did you want to start with the wedding?" Tidus asked in order to prevent Rikku from choking Gippal.

Rikku paused. "I don't know," she admitted. "I still haven't decided on who I want to be my Maid of Honor."

"Well, we'll need to think about the preparations first," announced Yuna as she stepped up. "You could think about that later, Rikku."

"I suppose so," Rikku replied.

"We'd best get on with your preparations, then!" said Yuna with a hint of excitement within her voice.

"All right!" replied Rikku. "Are you coming, Paine?"

"I'd have to anyway, right?" commented Paine and followed after the two girls.

Once the three girls left, Gippal faced Tidus. "Are you sure you want me to be your Best Man?" he asked.

"Of course," answered Tidus. "Why wouldn't I?"

Gippal shrugged. "I just assumed that a rich guy like you would want someone more important than the CEO of the Machine Faction to be your Best Man," he replied as he sat down in his seat.

Tidus frowned. "I'm not really interested in all that kind of stuff," he noted. "I believe that it would be best to have people Rikku grew up with at her wedding rather than total strangers."

"Good point," commented Gippal. "You really think about everything for her sake, don't you?"

Tidus was startled by Gippal's comment. "Of course," he managed to say. "I'm going to be her husband after all."

"You've got a point," replied Gippal with a shrug. "Anyways, I'll need to get as much paper work done as possible. I appreciate you coming to visit today."

"It was a pleasure," said Tidus and, with a shake of Gippal's hand, left the office.

Gippal plopped down in his seat and rubbed his forehead. _Am I really able to be the Best Man of the man who is going to marry the girl that I liked?_ He wondered as he laid his head back.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"What do you have set up already?" asked Yuna.

"Pops told me that Jecht had a professional plan everything," answered Rikku. "All I have to do now is select my wedding dress and the outfit for the Maid of Honor."

"Where are you going to do that?" asked Paine.

"Somewhere in Bevelle or Luca," answered Rikku. "I heard that the best places to shop are those two areas."

The three girls made their way back to Mushroom Rock Road where Brother and the others awaited in the Celsius. After they boarded the airship and entered the bridge, Rikku announced that she wanted to be sent to Bevelle. Brother nodded and set the controls for Bevelle. It was just a matter of minutes before the airship arrived at Bevelle. The girls parted and Brother left back for Luca when Rikku said that they wouldn't need his services anymore.

"So, where do you want to start?" Yuna asked as she looked back at Rikku.

Rikku folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "How about over there?" she asked and pointed toward the closest clothing shop.

"Wouldn't you rather purchase from the best shops in Bevelle?" asked a voice.

The three girls turned around to see the Praetor of New Yevon standing behind them. His face was brightened with a warm smile and he bowed to them. They bowed back and greeted him. Afterward, Baralai offered to walk them to the clothing shop he recommended.

"What are you doing here?" Rikku asked as they followed after Baralai.

"I just left a meeting," he answered. "What are you ladies doing here?"

"We're shopping for Rikku's wedding!" answered Yuna. "It's in two days."

"Ah, yes," replied Baralai. "I remember, now."

"How could you forget?" commented Paine. "All of Spira knows."

Baralai chuckled. "I have just been so busy," he answered. He turned to Rikku and took a hold of her hand. "I'm sorry for having to leave your engagement party early. Duty calls, you know."

Rikku smiled and nodded. "It's okay," she replied. "I don't blame you. You _are_ the Praetor of New Yevon after all."

Baralai smiled. "To make it up, I'll attend your wedding day," he offered, "and stay the entire duration."

"I would appreciate that a lot," Rikku replied.

Baralai nodded and they continued toward the clothing shop. The shop that Baralai recommended was owned by a middle-aged woman who went by the name of Helga. She greeted her customers and welcomed them warmly. Then, Baralai announced that he had to leave and departed. Helga took a hold of Rikku's arms and pulled her up close.

"Now, you say you're getting' married?" she questioned.

Rikku smiled meekly. "Y…yes," she replied softly.

Helga cupped Rikku's face and smiled warmly. "Beautiful complexion you have," she commented and pulled Rikku into the next room.

Yuna and Paine looked at each other while trying to hold back their laughter and followed Rikku and Helga. When they entered the next room, Rikku was already stripped of her clothes and was now wearing a peach-colored under gown. Helga was no where in sight and the two sat down on the nearby chairs. After a few minutes, Helga appeared with a gown in her hold.

"Try this on, dear," she said and handed the gown to Rikku.

Rikku took the gown with a nod and slipped into it. The gown was a pale yellow and flowed out around the legs. The neckline was cut in a "scoop" and the transparent sleeves flowed freely down Rikku's arms. The hem of the down was embroidered with crystals and glimmered in the light when Rikku shifted. She looked to the three before her for an opinion.

"It looks beautiful," complimented Yuna.

"It does," agreed Paine with a nod.

The three looked to Helga and she looked up at Rikku deep in thought. "There's still something missing," she said. "Take that off."

Rikku removed the gown while Helga disappeared out of the room. A few minutes later, she appeared with a pale pink gown. She instructed Rikku to put it on as she handed it to Rikku. Rikku did as she was told and slipped into the dress. Then, she looked to them for their opinions.

This gown's neckline was cut in a "v" and the sleeves were ruffled. The bodice of the gown was embroidered with jewelry and also shimmered in the light when Rikku shifted. Again, Helga noted that something was missing and retrieved another dress. This one was moth-colored and the bodice had a transparent cover over it with the neckline in a "scoop" cut.

Helga noted once more that there was something missing. This process continued on for the next two hours until Rikku ended up trying all the dress that Helga had in her store. When there were no more dresses to try on, Rikku plopped down on a chair and sighed. Helga also sat down and fanned herself with her hand.

"This is more difficult than I thought it would be," Helga commented.

"It's me," Rikku stated soberly. "I'm not really the type to wear such elegant gowns."

Helga looked at Rikku as if she was in deep thought. Then, a smile appeared on the elderly woman's face. "There might be one solution," she announced and disappeared out of the room. Rikku sighed and flung her arms up.

"When will she learn that I don't look good in elegant gowns?" she questioned.

"Here it is!" cheered Helga when she came back into the room.

Rikku, Yuna, and Paine turned to see the gown that Helga held and Rikku's jaw dropped at the beautiful sight of the wedding gown.

A/N: There you have it! I'm soOo sorry for taking soOo long to update! I've needed to catch up with a few things at school and got side-tracked from everything! However, I've managed to catch up somewhat and I should have some free time now. Therefore, expect the next chapter to be up by next week!

I.have.a.moogle.obssesion.: Thanks for the review! I also wanted to thank you for the suggestion! I think I'll actually make them both her maid of honor! You're awesome! I hope you enjoyed this!

AnimeHaven: Thanks for the review! Yes, it is hard to find a decent Tikku nowadays, isn't it? I have noOo idea as to why people think it's such a nasty pairing! It's just soOo cute! Personally, I believe that they actually would've ended up together if he hadn't been washed off the boat by Sin. nods Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!


	11. Chapter Ten

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Ten

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: Here is another update for you readers! I'm sorry that it wasn't exactly in one week! However, I did manage to get it out! Thanks to the reviewers in the last chapter! Hope you enjoy!

"It's beautiful," Yuna said as all three girls stared at the gown Helga held.

The gown was designed in a ball gown style. The fabric was navy blue muslin and had two layers of fabric. The top layer was a transparent silver cloth that had a bluish hue to it. The neckline was off-the-shoulders style and embroidered with blue crystals. The gown was also embroidered with blue crystals.

"Try it on, dear," Helga said and handed the dress to Rikku.

Rikku took the dress and slipped into it. Helga helped smooth it out and stepped away. A smile greeted her lips and she nodded. Rikku turned toward the mirror and looked at her reflection in awe. No longer did she see a childish girl before her; she saw a young woman.

"Do you like it?" Helga asked.

"Why, it's beautiful," replied Rikku as she turned to face the elderly woman. "I love it!"

"It was my grandmother's wedding dress," Helga announced.

"Really?" Rikku asked.

Helga nodded. "My mother wore it at her wedding as did I," she added. "Now, I will give it to you."

"What about you children?" asked Yuna.

Helga laughed. "Dear child, I can't have children," she announced. "I'm barren and will never be able to reproduce as long as I live."

"I apologize for prying," replied Yuna.

"No, no, I've gotten over it already," insisted Helga. "So, I'm giving the wedding dress to you to wear, Lady Rikku."

"I couldn't, Helga," replied Rikku. "You've had it in your family line for so long. I can't just –"

"Oh, hush," interjected Helga. "That gown hasn't been worn for fifteen years and it's begging for some fresh air." Helga got to her feet and took Rikku's hands. "It would be an honor to have you wear that wedding dress at your wedding in which I also did."

Rikku smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I will gladly wear this at my wedding."

"One more thing before I forget!" said Helga and disappeared into another room.

_What else could there be?_ Rikku asked herself silently.

Rikku turned to Paine and Yuna. "Do you think this will do?" she asked and twisted back and forth in the gown.

"It will take Tidus's breath away, Rikku," Yuna said with a smile.

"Along with every one else at the wedding," added Paine as she folded her arms over her chest.

Rikku let out a soft chuckle. "You think so?" she asked.

"Perhaps," answered Yuna as she got to her feet.

"You look more like your age now," commented Paine.

"I think so, too," Rikku agreed looking at herself in the mirror.

"Here they are!" said Helga as she returned back into the room.

Helga walked up to Rikku and handed her a medium-sized jewelry box. Rikku took it and stared at it. Helga beckoned her to open it and she did so. Inside, there was a pair of silver earrings with blue crystals embedded into them. Along with the earrings, there was a necklace in the same style. Rikku trailed a hand over the jewelry and looked at Helga.

"They go along with the wedding dress," Helga explained. "Beneath that, there's also a matching bracelet."

"Your grandmother was all set and ready to marry, huh?" questioned Rikku with a teary smile.

Helga laughed. "Indeed she was," she said. "That woman was already planning her wedding at the age of ten."

"She sounds like a nice person," added Yuna.

"She was," said Helga. "A very nice person…she loved all of her grandchildren very much."

"Thank you for the dress, Helga," Rikku announced and hugged the elderly woman. "I will return it to you after the wedding."

"Go on and keep it, dear," replied Helga. "Give it to your own daughters when they get married."

"Are you sure?" asked Rikku.

Helga nodded. "It doesn't have a role in my family anymore," she explained. "I give it to you as an early wedding gift."

"Thank you so much," said Rikku and hugged the woman again.

"Bless you, child," replied Helga as she patted Rikku's back.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"It was really kind of her to give Rikku that wedding dress," Paine announced as the three girls walked down the streets of Bevelle.

They had just departed from Helga's clothing shop. It was about mid-afternoon and they were now looking for a place to eat. Rikku had announced that her stomach was growling and wanted to eat. They agreed to eat and then continue looking for the dress for the Maid of Honor afterwards.

"I feel so sorry about her not being able to have kids," Yuna said.

"Me too," Rikku said. "I will treasure what she has given me."

"It's amazing that they have been able to keep the gown in such a good shape after three generations," Paine commented.

"Indeed," replied Yuna. "It looks almost new."

"It sure does," agreed Rikku.

"We should take it back to your house so it doesn't get ruined," suggested Paine.

"Yeah," said Rikku. "Then, we can eat at home!"

"Do you always only think about food?" asked Paine.

Rikku smiled and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry," she said.

"Well, let's just call for Brother to take us back," said Yuna. "Then, we can eat."

"Yay!" exclaimed Rikku resulting in a sigh from Paine.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Kitana exited from her house and looked up at the sky. It was such a beautiful day and she cursed it because she was feeling absolutely terrible. Why did the day have to be so filled with sunshine and warmth when she was feeling absolutely cold and dreary? She hated it and angrily barged down her front yard toward the gates.

The black-haired girl paused when she heard laughter as she knocked past the gates. Kitana looked to her right and saw the girl that she hated with a passion…Rikku. With a frown on her face, she trudged over to the blonde. The brown-haired girl and silver-haired girl watched her with confused looks.

Yuna saw Kitana walking up and moved in front of Rikku. "Kitana, you – "

Yuna's hand went up to her left cheek and she looked back at Kitana. "Out of my way!" exclaimed Kitana and pushed Yuna aside.

"Yunie!" said Rikku as she moved toward Yuna. Kitana blocked her way and she glared at the black-haired girl. "What do you want?"

Kitana slapped Rikku across the face. "You took Tidus away from me!" she yelled accusingly. "He was supposed to mine!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" snapped Rikku and pushed Kitana aside.

Kitana stumbled aside and faced Rikku. "I'm not finished with you!" she exclaimed and tripped Rikku.

Rikku fell forward onto her knees and winced at the pain. She looked over her shoulder back at Kitana with an angered look. She got to her feet and faced Kitana. She fisted her hands and was about to punch Kitana when Paine grabbed her arm.

"Calm down, Rikku," she said and held the blonde back.

"Let me go!" exclaimed Rikku as she struggled to free herself. "This girl wants to greet the cement and I'm going to help her do that!"

"I said 'calm down'!" snapped Paine and pulled Rikku back.

Rikku bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. She let it out with a sigh and pulled free from Paine. Ignoring Kitana's sneer, she faced Yuna and walked to her cousin's side. She held Yuna to her feet and led her away from Kitana.

"You're not going to hit me?" questioned Kitana with a snotty tone. "Oh, come on!"

"You'd best shut your mouth or you will be in for some great pain," warned Paine as she threw a glare back at Kitana.

Kitana scoffed. "I dare you," she stated. "I will make sure that you – "

Kitana fell back onto the ground and looked back up at Rikku with a wide-eyed look. Rikku stood before her with her chest heaving in deep breaths. Her eyes held a death glare and they glinted with anger. Kitana chuckled coldly and got to her feet.

"I knew you would eventually do that," she stated. "You always do."

"If you ever do _anything_ to hurt my friends…" Rikku started, "…I will seriously make you pay."

"Try me," said Kitana with a proud look on her bruising face. "I can get my way with anything."

"Oh?" asked Rikku with a brow lifted with interest. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because Tidus is my childhood friend," answered Kitana. "He'll believe me first before he believes any of _you_. All I have to do is run crying to him and he'll automatically believe what I say." She smiled maliciously. "Don't you know that he hates it when I cry?"

"Which is why he's looking at you with disgusted look now, right?" asked Rikku.

A/N: There you have it! I decided to stop it here because I just wanted to push out this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and pretty please review! I love those reviews and they keep this story going!

Responses to Reviews:

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: I just thought I'd thank you for sounding soOo enthusiastic! Thanks a lot! Your reviews are what keep me going!

I.have.a.moogle.obssesion.: Yeah, you're awesome! laughs I don't think I would've been able to make my decision at all if you hadn't come up with that! Thank you very much! And yes, we're all sorry for Gippal! But, don't worry…he won't be alone!

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I love you all!


	12. Chapter Eleven

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Eleven

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: Okay, okay. I'm sorry about the leaving the last chapter at a cliffhanger and for not updating within a week like I said I would. I apologize greatly and hope that all readers are not angry with me! Anyways, hope everyone enjoys this chapter and don't forget to review!

"Which is why he's looking at you with disgust look now, right?" asked Rikku.

Kitana shot around to see Tidus standing a few yards away. He had a look of disbelief and, as Rikku said, disgust upon his face. Kitana was horrified that he had heard her confession. She immediately rushed over to him and grabbed a hold of his right arm.

"Tidus, you don't understand," she said and looked at Tidus with teary eyes when he pulled his arm away.

"All our life…" he said softly. "…you were just lying to me?"

Kitana shook her head. "No, you –"

"I don't want to hear it, Kitana," Tidus interrupted. "From what I heard, I'm just nothing to you except for a gullible person you can cry to in order to get what you want."

"Tidus, please –"

"I'm not going to listen to anymore of your lies," he interrupted and walked past her. "Come on, Rikku."

Tidus took a hold of Rikku's hand and led her away from the black-haired woman with Yuna and Paine following after them. Rikku looked over her shoulder back at Kitana to see the woman crying. Pushing aside the small guilt that was developing inside her, Rikku turned away. She looked at Tidus to see that his mouth was held in a thin line and she knew that he was angry…as well as hurt.

Kitana watched as Tidus walked away with Rikku. Tears trickled down her face and she felt her heart being wrenched in by her pain. She held a fisted hand to her chest and let out a moan-like cry. She lowered onto her knees and covered her face. There, she continued crying and cursed Rikku for taking her love away from her.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Do you need to go somewhere else, Rikku?" Tidus questioned when he and Rikku as well as Paine and Yuna were sitting down for lunch at Tidus's manor.

"We still have to look for the Maid of Honor's dress," Rikku answered and took a sip of her wine.

"Do you know who you want to be for your Maid of Honor?" Tidus asked.

Rikku sighed and shook her head. "No," she replied disappointedly. "I can't decide between Paine and Yuna."

Tidus smiled and nodded as he took a sip of his wine. "Why don't you just make them both your Maid of Honor?" he suggested.

"Can I?" Rikku questioned. "That would be great!"

Tidus laughed. "You're the one who is supposed to choose," he said. "If you can't decide, have them both as your Maid of Honor."

Rikku smiled. "That would be great!" she exclaimed. "Now, I just need to figure find two dresses."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem," Yuna stated. "You've got the two Maids of Honor with you."

Rikku nodded. "Yeah," she said. "This will all past like a breeze!"

Tidus smiled and set his cup down. "Well, if you three would excuse me…" he started, "I have to get to a meeting." He walked over to Rikku's side and, leaning down, placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you three later." With that, he left the kitchen.

Rikku was silent for a few minutes as she raised her hand to her cheek which Tidus had kissed. Yuna and Paine were looking at her with questioned looks. Her cheeks were turning bright red and she looked comparable to a cherry tomato.

"Rikku…are you okay?" Yuna asked.

"It was just a peck on the cheek," Paine commented.

Rikku got to her feet. "S…sorry," she said and laughed sheepishly. "I just dazed off. Let's get going, shall we?"

Before Yuna or Paine could protest, Rikku was out of the kitchen. Paine shrugged when Yuna looked at her and they both followed after Rikku. They met up with Rikku outside the manor while Rikku was calling Brother on her portable – commsphere. Then, they made their way down to the beaches of Besaid to meet up with Brother.

Eventually, Brother arrived in the Celsius and picked up the three girls. "So, where did you want to go, Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"Huh?" questioned Rikku who was still in a daze.

"Where did you want to go?" Yuna repeated.

"How about…Luca?" Rikku asked.

"Fine with me," replied Yuna.

"Then, if we can move on to Zanarkand if we don't find anything," suggested Rikku.

"Fine," replied Paine.

"Brother, fa'na raytehk du Luca," Rikku announced (we're heading to Luca).

"Nukan," replied Brother and he set the controls to Luca (roger).

Within fifteen minutes, the Celsius arrived at the port of Luca. The three girls departed from the Celsius and Brother told Rikku to just call if he was needed. With a nod from Rikku, Brother took off in the Celsius. Rikku faced her two friends and they headed for the closest clothing shop.

After walking around for a while, they approached a Guado clothing shop. As they walked past, Yuna paused and looked at the outfit that was displayed in the window. The shirt, which looked to be silk, was sleeveless but did have ruffles that covered the shoulders and the neckline was in a V-cut. The color was a deep purple with lavender lacings around the neckline and the hem of the shirt.

The skirt, which also looked to be silk, had a hem that started at the left and lengthed down to the right in a diagonal ruffle. The skirt lengthed down to below the ankles and the purple faded into lavender at the bottom. A lavender cloth cord was tied around the waist section and dangled down the right side of the outfit. The ends of the cloth cord were twisted together with a purple string.

To match the outfit, there was a necklace that dangled with purple gems down to where the collar bones would be. Around the right wrist, there dangled a bracelet with purple gems. Attached to the manikin's ears were long earrings with purple gems embedded into them. The outfit was topped off with a tiara atop the manikin's head which also had purple gems embedded into it.

Yuna stared up at the outfit and subconsciously pressed her hands against the window. Rikku and Paine watched as she continued staring up the outfit. Eventually, Rikku walked up to the young woman's side and placed her arm around Yuna's shoulders. Yuna snapped out of her daze and looked her cousin with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Rikku," she said softly.

"Would you like to try it on, Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"Really?" questioned Yuna.

Rikku stepped back and shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who will be wearing the dress," she replied.

"Well…" started Yuna.

Without waiting for another second, Rikku grasped Yuna's hand and headed into the store. Paine smiled as she shook her head and followed after her two friends. Inside the door, Rikku led Yuna all the way to the front desk where Rikku requested to have Yuna try on the dress in the front window display. The young woman, Shelinda, smiled and gleefully accepted.

Yuna smiled thankfully at Rikku while Shelinda disappeared into another room. Paine walked up to their side and smiled at the two. After a few minutes, Shelinda returned with a dress identical to the one in the window display. This dress was covered with a transparent plastic bag and, seeing it, Yuna immediately became entranced once again. Rikku gladly took the dress and urged Yuna into the changing room after thanking Shelinda.

Once they were inside the changing room, Rikku shifted Yuna toward the center and began to remove Yuna's clothing. "Just a second, Rikku," said Yuna as she brushed Rikku's hands away. "I can do remove my clothes myself."

Rikku smiled sheepishly and apologized. Yuna removed her clothes to where she stood in her chemise and held out her arm for the gown. Rikku unzipped the plastic bag and removed the shirt. She handed it to Yuna and Yuna put it on. After she straightened it down, Rikku handed her the skirt and she put it on as well. Afterward, Rikku handed the lavender cloth cord to Yuna and she tied it around her waist like she had seen in the window display.

After Yuna smooth down the dress, she looked at herself in the mirror. The purple mixed well with the complexion of her skin making her look quite radiant. She smiled lightly as she stared admiringly at her reflection. Rikku and Paine smiled at each other and looked back to Yuna.

"Excuse me…" The three turned at Shelinda's voice and saw her holding a jewelry box. "These are the jewelry that goes along with the dress."

"Thank you," replied Rikku and Shelinda handed the jewelry box to her. "You're…"

"Not Guado, yes," replied Shelinda. "The Guado shop owners hired me."

"I see," said Rikku. "Do you enjoy working here?"

Shelinda smiled and nodded. "The Guado shop owners are kind to me here," she said. "I enjoy working for them."

"That's good," replied Rikku.

"Anyways…" Shelinda stated. "I shall leave you three alone, now."

With that, she turned and left the changing room. Rikku opened the jewelry box and handed the jewelry to Yuna. Yuna took the jewelry and placed them in their designated places. Afterward, her figure seemed even more radiating. Rikku gave a whistle causing Yuna to blush a little.

"Don't do that, Rikku," she said softly. "You know I don't do well with such actions."

Rikku laughed and sighed. "I'm sorry, Yunie," she said. "You know I can't help it, though."

Yuna smiled knowingly. "I suppose…" she said softly.

Rikku nodded. "Well, are you going to have me buy that or not?" she asked.

"Oh no, I can buy it myself," Yuna replied.

Rikku waved her hand in front of her face. "No, I'll buy it," she said. "You're going to be my Maid of Honor after all. I should buy it."

"I guess…if you insist," replied Yuna.

"Of course!" exclaimed Rikku. "Now, hurry and we might even be able to find an outfit for Paine!"

"I highly doubt that," replied Paine in a monotone voice.

Rikku laughed. "Oh you just wait, Paine!" she said in an excited voice. "With Yunie's help, we'll definitely find you an outfit!'

"I'm frightened," commented Paine resulting in her two friends laughter.

A/N: There you all have it, folks! I'm sorry that I took soOo long to update! I've had other things on my mind. (nods) Yes, I have! Plus, homework is being cruel but I'm still trying my hardest! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and please do review!

I know we're not allowed to do review responses but there are anonymous reviews. I cannot contact those people with private messages but I can't get their account! SoOo, I'll just to review responses for the anonymous ones from now on…and I'll just private message the review responses for those who do have an account here!

Response to Anonymous Reviews:

plZ go On: (laughs) You seem extremely excited about this. Haha, yeah…I guess the love-triangle thing really does make the story more interesting. Haha…well, if you like it now…I hope that you'll find the upcoming chapters even more interesting because it has only just begun!

anna: Aw, thanks for the review! I really appreciate you taking the time to read it!

tsubame7: And here is the continuation! I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry about stopping it there! I just love to make cliffhangers because I always get them when I read fanfics! LoLz…anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And don't worry; I've been hella busy too!

A/N: ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING BECAUSE THEY ARE WHAT GIVES YOU YOUR CHAPTERS!


	13. Chapter Twelve

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Twelve

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Only five but they really mean a lot! UmMmZ…well, I guess there isn't much to say soOo…I'll just start the chapter! Enjoy and please review!

"Cu, frana yna oui raytat, Rikku?" asked Brother (so, where are you headed?).

"Dyga ic du Zanarkand," answered Rikku (take us to Zanarkand).

"Ugyo," replied Brother and set the controls for Zanarkand (okay).

"Zanarkand ec hud kuehk du ryja yhodrehk dryd femm sydlr sa," Paine announced as she folded her arms across her chest (Zanarkand is not going to have anything that will match me).

"Yf, tuh'd pa cu hakydeja, Paine," replied Rikku (aw, don't be so negative). "Ajano fusyh ryc y tnacc dryd femm sydlr ran (every woman has a dress that will match her). Oui zicd ryja du veht ed (you just have to find it)."

"Vun sa, dryd femm dyga y talyta," Paine commented (for me, that will take a decade).

"Ur, fro yna oui paehk cu baccesecdel?" Rikku asked (oh, why are you being so pessimistic?)

"Muug yd sa, Rikku," said Paine (look at me). "Tu E muug mega cusauha fru fuimt fayn y tnacc (do I look like someone who would wear a dress?)?"

"Oui fayn dra Lady Luck uidved," replied Rikku (you wear the Lady Luck outfit). "Dryd'c y tnacc (that's a dress)."

"Dryd'c hud dra buehd," said Paine (that's not the point).

"I don't know what you two are arguing about," Yuna pointed out. "But let's just drop whatever the subject is and get going on finding a dress for Paine."

Rikku faced Yuna. "You're absolutely right, Yunie!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Brother, rayt vun Zanarkand (head for Zanarkand)!"

"Nukan," replied Brother and set the controls for Zanarkand (roger)."

"Just you wait, Paine," Rikku stated as she threw her arm around her friend's shoulder. "We'll find you a dress that will most definitely match you!"

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

The Celsius soon reached Zanarkand after five minutes. Brother hovered above the beaches of the city and the three young women headed down to the exit. The door hatch opened and the trio jumped out. As they made their way the shoreline, Brother's voice rang out from Rikku's sphere.

"Frahajan oui'na nayto du lusa pylg, lymm sa," he said (whenever you're ready to come back, call me).

"Ugyo," Rikku replied and the Celsius took off (okay).

The blonde faced her two older companions and smiled. "Are we ready?" she asked.

"Of course," Yuna said with a nod.

"Do you even have to ask?" Paine replied as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, Paine," Rikku said and grabbed the silver-haired woman's arm.

Rikku tugged Paine along with Yuna following while holding back a laugh. As they reached the outskirts of the city, Paine pulled free of Rikku's grasp.

"I know my way around Zanarkand, y'know," she said.

Rikku laughed nervously. "Sorry," she replied. "I guess I got too excited."

Paine rolled her eyes and walked past Rikku. Rikku turned and smiled, then followed after Paine. Yuna followed along as well. As Paine walked along, Rikku and Yuna kept a lookout for any clothing stores. Eventually, they found one and had to literally drag Paine in.

"Good afternoon, ladies," greeted the store clerk. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, we're just looking around," Rikku replied with a smile.

The clerk nodded. "If you need any help, just ask me," he replied.

"Okay," Rikku said and the clerk walked off.

Rikku tugged on Paine's hand and pulled her into the next room. "Pick your choice, Paine," she announced as she held her arm out behind her.

"Why don't you just pick a dress for me, Rikku?" Paine suggested. "I'm not that great when it comes to picking what to wear."

Rikku lowered her arm and released Paine's arm. She stepped back as she placed her hand on her chin and examined Paine. She seemed to be deep in thought. Then, she turned away and headed deeper into the shop.

"Come on," Yuna said and led Paine along as they followed after Rikku.

Paine and Yuna followed as Rikku swiftly skimmed through the outfits looking for Paine's gown. After a few minutes, Rikku stopped and pulled out a gown, then held it out to Paine.

The gown was a burgundy color. It had a scoop neckline and the sleeves were mid-arm length. The center of the bodice had a silver fabric with burgundy crystals embedded into the fabric for decoration. The lower part of the gown was straight down like a dress and had a row of burgundy crystals creating a swirled design around the whole dress. The length of the dress was long and the hemline was straight all around.

"It matches you!" Rikku stated with excitement. "Come on; let's have you try it on."

Rikku took a hold of Paine's hand and headed toward the dressing room. Paine sighed as she was led to the dressing room. Yuna laughed softly as she followed. Once they were in the room, Rikku told Yuna to shut the door and held the gown out to Paine.

"All right, put it on," she said and stepped back to stand beside Paine.

Paine removed her black, leather clothes and stood only in her underwear, which was a matching black color. She removed the gown from the hanger and, unzipping the back zipper, slipped into the gown. After pulling it up, she zipped up the back and faced her two friends. Her facial expression was one of boredom.

"How do I look?" she questioned.

"It brings out the color in your eyes," Yuna announced with a smile.

"Really?" Paine asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"oOoh, you look soOo pretty, Paine!" Rikku exclaimed.

Paine's cheek reddened and she ran a hand through her silver hair. "Don't kid yourself, Rikku," she stated in a soft-spoken voice. "I'm not pretty."

"oOoh, I hate people like you!" Rikku stated. "You never know how beautiful you really are!"

"Rikku's right, Paine," Yuna said with a smile. "You do look beautiful."

Paine folded her arms across her chest and smiled. "Whatever you two say," she replied. "So…am I all set then?"

"We still need your jewelry and accessories first," said Rikku.

"I'm taking this off," Paine stated and proceeded to unzip her gown.

"Sure, I'll go get the other stuff," Rikku said and exited out of the room.

Rikku headed toward the front desk and found the store clerk there. "Yes?" he said as he looked up when she approached.

"Yes, I was looking for some accessories that will my friend's gown," Rikku said.

"I see," he said. "What's the color of your friend's gown?"

"Burgundy with a bit of silver."

"Okay," he said and turned away to look in the other showcases of jewelry.

As Rikku waited, she clamped her arms behind her back and shifted her weight from foot to foot. She bounced a little as she stared off into space, thinking about her wedding that would take place in a few days. Thinking about marrying Tidus made her heart skip and beat and she wondered why. She released her arms and folded them across her chest with a sigh. Then, she was brought back into reality when the store clerk returned with a jewelry case.

"How about these, Miss?" he asked as he opened the case to show Rikku's the jewelry.

Rikku looked at the jewelry in the case. A pair of silver earrings was placed in the center of the box and within the silver frames were ruby jewels. The earrings were about two inches in length. Two silver bangles were placed around the earrings and small ruby jewels were embedded into them. A burgundy cloth was placed around the earrings and bangles. In the middle of the burgundy cloth, there was a silver heart with a ruby jewel in the center.

"The cloth is the choker," the store clerk explained. "Do you like it, Miss?"

Rikku smiled. "It's wonderful," she replied. "Thanks a lot, sir."

"Anytime, Miss," he said with a nod.

Rikku nodded her thanks and headed back to the dressing room. She entered the room to see that Paine was back in her original outfit and Yuna was in the process of hanging it back up. Rikku made her way to Paine and opened the jewelry box to show it to the older woman. Paine looked at the jewelry and nodded.

"If you think it's good, then I'm with it," she said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Rikku asked. "If you don't like it, Paine, I can take it back and get a new set."

Paine shook her head. "It's fine, Rikku," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

Rikku closed the box and the three headed out of the dressing room. Rikku made her way to the front desk with Yuna following her. The store clerk was still there, looking over some paperwork. When Rikku approached, he looked up and smiled.

"Are you ladies all set?" he asked.

"Yep," replied Rikku. "We've found what we wanted."

"Alright, then," said the man and rang them up. "Your purchase equals up to 5,000 gil."

Rikku pulled out her money and paid for the purchase. The man thanked her and she smiled. He bagged the things and nodded to them. As the girls exited into the streets of Zanarkand, Rikku's portable sphere jingled. Yuna took the bags and Rikku removed her sphere from her belt.

"Drec ec Rikku," she said as she turned the sphere on (this is Rikku).

"Yna oui kenmc ymm cad?" Brother asked (are you girls all set?).

"I fyc zicd ypuid du lymm oui," Rikku answered (I was just about to call you). "Oayr, fa'na ymm cad (yeah, we're all set)."

"Ymm nekrd, E's lusehk du belg oui all ib," said Brother (all right, I'm coming to pick you all up).

"Caa oui po dra crunac," replied Rikku (see you by the shores).

"Caa oy," replied Brother and the line cut off (see ya).

Rikku replaced her sphere at her belt and smiled to the others. "Brother is coming to pick us up," she announced to Yuna. "We're going to meet him down by the shore."

"Okay," Yuna replied.

"Let's go," said Paine and the three headed down to the beaches.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Tet oui veht y tnacc vun Paine?" Brother asked once the trio entered the bridge of the Celsius (did you find a dress for Paine?).

"Oab yht ed'c y payidevim tnacc duu," Rikku answered (yep and it's a beautiful dress too).

"Ed'c hud dryd knayd…" replied Paine as she folded her arms over her chest (it's not that great…)

"Ur, cdub dra rispma yld, Paine," Rikku said with a wave of her hand (oh, stop the humble act, Paine).

"E tuh'd mega du puycd," replied Paine (I don't like to boast).

Rikku smiled sheepishly and scratched her right temple.

"Yna oui kenmc raytat pylg du Besaid, then?" Brother asked (are you girls headed back to Besaid, then?).

"Oayr, E ryja du bid Paine's tnacc yfyo," Rikku replied (yeah, I have to put Paine's dress away).

"Ymm nekrd drah," replied Brother and set the directions on the airship toward Besaid (all right then).

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

The Celsius arrived at Besaid Island within five minutes of departure from Zanarkand. Rikku, Yuna, and Paine got off the airship and headed toward the shores of Besaid. Rikku turned toward the airship and waved with a smile.

"Dryhgc vun dra neta, Brother," Rikku called (thanks for the ride, Brother).

"Hu bnupmas," replied Brother (no problem). "Keja sa y lymm Frahajan oui haat cusadrehk (give me a call whenever you need something)." The Celsius started up again and rose off the ground. "E'mm pa rana (I'll be here)."

"Dryhgc ykyeh!" replied Rikku (thanks again!). "Poa (bye!)!"

The Celsius took off and Rikku faced the others. "Well, let's head back to my place then," she said as she shifted Paine's dress up higher onto her shoulders.

A/N: There's the newest chapter for the readers! I apologize for taking such a long time to type up such a short chapter! I'm really sorry and hope that I can try to update again as soon as possible! Thanks for the reviews and sticking with this!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Thirteen

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: It's been AGES since I've updated and I'm terribly sorry for it! Please forgive me! I'll even get down on my knees! I hope that no one has died from the waiting! That would be my entire fault and I'm terribly sorry! I'm soOo sorry for not updating in **_FOREVERS!_** Things have been hectic for me and I'm constantly working at the restaurant! SoOo, I've decided that I'd pull all-nighters to write these fanfics! nods It's about three in the morning right now! LoLz…anyways, thanks for being patient and waiting for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it even though I was brain-dead.

Rikku stared down the sizzling bacon and sausages that she was making for breakfast. Off to the side, a pancake was being made and she swiftly flipped it onto the other side. She swished the bacon and sausages from side to side and poured them onto the individual plates. Then, she proceeded to make scrambled eggs.

She'd woken up early and decided that she'd make breakfast for her new family. The servants were astonished when she had dismissed them to do what they wanted for the morning. Some protested but Rikku's iron-will convinced them to leave. With a triumphant attitude, Rikku had set off to cooking. She wanted to make a good impression that she was able to cook. With a sigh, Rikku poured in the eggs as she pushed them around the pan.

There was just twenty-four hours until the wedding. Her heart pounded with excitement just thinking about it. She smiled to herself and moved to transfer the pancake to a plate. Then, she poured more batter into the pan. One thing for sure, Paine couldn't tease her about acting like a little kid now. At the thought, Rikku giggled a little and continued on making breakfast.

"What is this amazing smell?"

Rikku looked over her shoulder to see her father-in-law enter the kitchen which was attached to the dining room. "Good morning, Jecht," she greeted. "Have a seat and breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Jecht sat down at the table and looked over at his daughter-in-law. "You know, you didn't have to cook breakfast," he announced. "The servants are supposed to do that."

Rikku shrugged. "I thought I'd give them a day off," she replied. "Besides, I wanted to give cooking as a wife a try."

"Smells like you're doing a good job," commented Jecht.

"Thank you," replied Rikku.

The last pancake was made and Rikku plopped it onto its plate. She placed the pans and cooking equipment she used in the sink. Taking the three plates, she faced the table and made her way over. She placed a plate in front of Jecht and another in front of where Tidus would sit. Then, she set her plate down on the opposite side of where Tidus sat.

"Good morning," greeted Tidus as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning, son," replied Jecht as he peered over his shoulder at Tidus.

"Have a seat," replied Rikku. "I'll get you orange juice."

With that, Rikku turned away and headed for the cupboard for three glasses. She opened the fridge, retrieved the orange juice carton, and kicked the door shut. She poured the juice in halfway of each glass and replaced the carton back in the fridge. Grabbing all three glasses, she made her way to the table and set each glass at its designated location. Finally, she sat in her spot and looked at the two.

"Since I'm going to be entering this family within the next twenty-four hours, I thought I'd make breakfast for us all," announced Rikku. "I hope you don't mind that I dismissed the servants."

"That's fine," replied Jecht. "I'm just wondering why you just didn't keep them to at least help you out."

Rikku shrugged. "I like to be independent with whatever I'm doing," she answered. "So, why don't you two give it a try and tell me what you think of my cooking?"

Tidus and Jecht nodded and retrieved their silverware. They dug into the food that Rikku made and took a bite. They both began coughing and hacked away. Rikku immediately panicked and hoped that she didn't poison them. Just as she got to her feet pushing her chair back in the process, the two began laughing and Rikku realized that she'd been tricked.

"Hey, that wasn't funny!" she exclaimed. "I really thought my cooking was going to kill you two."

"It's delicious, Rikku," replied Tidus. "If your food was to kill us, it'd be because the food was too good."

"Indeed," agreed Jecht.

Rikku huffed and sighed. "Just…get back to eating!" she snapped and sat back down in her seat.

"Rikku…" said Tidus after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for making breakfast."

"You're welcome."

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"So, what are your plans for today?" Tidus asked as he dried the plates while Rikku washed and rinsed them.

"Well, I was actually planning on going over the border to see my friends," answered Rikku. "It's my last chance as a single woman." She looked at him and winked.

"Your friends?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah," replied Rikku as she returned to the dishes. "I still play with the little kids over there."

"Oh, okay," said Tidus.

"Did you have something planned out?" asked Rikku.

"No," replied Tidus. "You can do what you want."

"Okay…" replied Rikku and smiled.

After they finished with the dishes, Tidus announced that he had some business to do and left the manor. Rikku returned to her bedchamber and changed into the raggedy clothes that she reserved for whenever she went across the border. One thing she really appreciated in this marriage, Jecht and, as he'd displayed just a few minutes before, Tidus didn't mind that she continued going over the border to see her friends. Rikku was happy about that and was glad that she'd still be able to see her friends.

After she was changed, Rikku left the manor and headed for the border. Like always, the children were waiting for her when she got to the border. The children cheered and rushed up to Rikku's side. She smiled and knelt down to their level to greet each child with a kiss.

"Miss Rikku, we heard that you are going to marry Lord Tidus!" exclaimed one of the little girls. "Is that true?"

"Now where did you hear that?" Rikku asked with a playful tone to her voice.

"Brother Gippal told us when he came to visit yesterday," the little girl answered.

"Oh, did he?" Rikku questioned with a quirk of her left eyebrow.

"Yeah!" replied the girl.

"I wish I could come to your wedding," announced another little girl. "But I can't…"

"Why not?" asked Rikku pretending to look saddened by the news.

"Because I need to stay home and help Mommy make dinner," answered the girl.

Rikku smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair. "That's right," she replied. "You need to help out your mommy as much as possible."

"I will, Miss Rikku," said the little girl with a smile.

"Well, let's play our game," said Rikku and straightened.

"Yay!" exclaimed the children and ran towards the center of the village.

Rikku smiled and followed after them. In the center of the village, the children grouped up and surrounded her. She laughed as they grabbed onto her legs and stopped her from walking or running. Stumbling to her knees, she fell onto her side and continued laughing when the children began tickling her.

"Okay, okay, stop!" she exclaimed through laughs.

Suddenly, the children stopped and Rikku managed to sit up. Her jaw dropped when she saw her fiancé standing a few yards away and watching her with an amused grin. She got to her feet and brushed her hair back as Tidus walked over to where she stood. The girls all giggled and hid behind Rikku as he approached them.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" Rikku asked.

"I thought I'd join you," answered Tidus. "You don't mind, do you?"

"But…you'll dirty your clothes," replied Rikku looking at Tidus's clothes. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," replied Tidus and smiled.

"I thought you had some business to take care of?" questioned Rikku.

"I took care of it over sphere-communication," Tidus answered. "I thought this would be much more fun than paper work." He grinned at Rikku.

Tidus knelt down to the children's level as Rikku looked at them all. "Hello, everyone," he greeted. "How are we doing today?"

A little boy stepped forward and greeted Tidus. "We're playing tag with Miss Rikku," he answered. "Do you want to play with us too?"

A boyish smile curved along Tidus's lips. "You bet I do!" he said cheerily. "Now, who's it?"

"Not me!" exclaimed the children as well as Rikku.

Tidus looked at them with his hands on his hips. "That means you're it, Tidus," Rikku explained with laughter in her voice.

"Oh, really?" Tidus asked with a mischievous glint in his azure eyes.

"Really," Rikku answered as she stepped away with her hands clamped behind her back.

"Really?" Tidus repeated.

He dove toward Rikku who evaded to the side. Rikku's childish laughter rang in his ears as he got to his feet. "Really!" he heard her as she ran away.

"Alright, then." Tidus rolled up his sleeves and headed out toward the group.

Two little girls screamed with joy as they ran off in their own directions. Tidus swerved to grab one of them but missed. He turned and saw a little boy making a face at him. With a chuckle, he dove toward the boy. The boy moved to the side and ran off, laughing. Tidus stopped and looked at the entire group in front of him. Rikku stood with a teasing look on her face.

"Come on, Tidus," she said playfully. "Is that all you've got?"

Tidus grinned mischievously. "I've got a few tricks up my mind," he announced.

He dove toward the group again, causing the children to scatter. Rikku evaded to the side as Tidus went the other way. Just as Rikku rushed past him, Tidus reached around and grasped her waist in a tackle. They both fell to the muddy ground in a heap. The children stopped and watched as Rikku and Tidus laughed out loud.

Rikku had her hands propped against Tidus's chest. She stopped laughing as she looked up at him. His lips curved into a childish grin and she felt her body clench with an emotion she couldn't identify. He leaned down to her ear and Rikku's body tensed with unknown anticipation.

"You're it," he whispered gently.

Rikku shivered as his soft, warm breath tickled the area right below her ear. She shoved him off of her and rolled to her feet. She looked at him with a sly smile. Her legs were bent and she was crouched low toward the ground. She looked like a creature ready to pounce on her prey.

"Run, run…as fast as you can…" she said.

With a shriek of joy, Rikku jumped out at Tidus and the game started once again as the children broke out into a run around the small center. The children's laughter could be heard throughout the small village. Tidus's laughter broke out once in a while. Rikku's laughter blended with the children's and rang in Tidus's ears. He wished she would always be able to laugh the way she did now when they were married.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Tidus and Rikku lay in the sandy beach as they both stared up at the blue sky. Several minutes ago, the children had been called in to eat dinner. The two adults had spent half their day playing with the children. Rikku sat up with a sigh and looked over her shoulder at Tidus. He smiled and sat up as well.

They stared at the waves as they slapped against the shore. The wind blew by and softly kissed their exposed flesh. Rikku got to her feet and held a hand to Tidus. He grabbed it and she helped him to his feet. As they stood, Tidus gently ran his thumb over Rikku's wrist and caused chills of anticipation to run down her spine.

"Are you ready?" Rikku asked as she looked up at him.

Tidus looked at Rikku and found himself drowning in her swirled, green eyes. They looked dreamy and he saw an emotion deep within them. An emotion he himself could not identify but felt within himself as well. He smiled knowingly and brought her hand up. He pressed his lips against her wrist in a gentle kiss.

"I believe the question is, are you?" he replied. "So, are you ready?"

Rikku's eyes glazed over as she watched Tidus kiss her wrist. "I…" she stopped and ran her tongue over her dry bottom lip, "I am ready."

Tidus smiled and released her hand. He pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly. "I will only wait for your acknowledgement, Rikku," he announced softly. "Never will I ever force your compliance."

Rikku brought her arms up and placed them around his torso. "Thank you, Tidus," she said. "I'm grateful that you understand how important my freedom is to me."

Tidus tightened his hold around Rikku. "To cage a bird is just as bad as ridding itself of its life," he announced. "I would never want to do such a thing."

Rikku hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered as a few tears trickled from her eyes. "That means a lot to me."

Tidus pulled back and looked down at Rikku. He reached up and wiped her tears away. Rikku looked up and smiled warmly. Then, Tidus leaned down and kissed Rikku's forehead. Rikku closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. The scent of the ocean…it sent a heady euphoria through her mind and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Tidus asked pulling back to look at her.

Rikku smiled and shook her head. "No," she replied. "But I would like to get cleaned up."

Tidus smiled. "Let's head back, then," he said.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

As Rikku wrapped herself with a towel her chambermaid had given her, she heard a knock at her bedchamber door. She made her way to the door and pulled it open. Seeing Tidus on the other side, she squeaked and pushed the door shut. Leaning against the door, she sighed and found herself laughing.

"Sorry," Tidus said through the door. "I didn't know you were still getting dressed."

Rikku found herself smiling. "It's okay," she said. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right down."

"Okay," Tidus replied and she heard his retreating footsteps.

Rikku smiled and laughed a little to herself. Then, she made her way to the canopied bed. Her chambermaid had placed a dress on the bed for her to wear. Tonight, Jecht had decided to hold a dinner to celebrate for the coming wedding. Rikku ran a hand over the intricate designs of the dress before picking it up.

She held it to her front and faced the full-length mirror at her armoire. She looked at herself in the mirror and found she looked decent enough. With a small smile, she released the towel and allowed it to slip down her small frame to the ground. She slipped into the dress and zipped up the back. She stared at herself in the mirror and examined herself.

Her blonde hair was limp from her shower and flowed past her shoulders down to her lower back. The dress was dark green and clung to what little curves she had. The neckline curved down a bit too deep for Rikku's liking. The hem of the long sleeves was lacy but not itchy to Rikku's relief. The dress was long and brushed lightly against the floor, covering Rikku's bare feet.

She reached behind and grabbed the matching slippers from her bed. Sitting down, she slipped them on and stood up. She lifted her dress high enough to examine her slippers. They were a perfect fit and revealed her slender ankle bones. She released her dress and looked at her face.

She wished she was able to do something with her hair but Rikku knew if she tried, she'd end up making it look a mess. With a sigh of defeat, she simply ran her brush through her hair a few times to make it smooth. Taking the matching embroidered ribbon, Rikku hastily tied her hair up. With a glance in the mirror, she saw she looked presentable and hurried out toward the awaiting guests.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Thank you for joining us on this wonderful night," Jecht announced as he shook hands with his friend, Braska.

"It is a pleasure to be here, Jecht," Braska answered. "I always did say I would attend whatever parties you had in my respect for you."

"And I you, my friend," Jecht replied. He turned and saw another friend of his. "Ah, Auron! So glad that you could make it."

The middle-aged man approached his two friends. "The pleasure is all mine, Jecht," he replied in a low, husky voice. "You must be proud of your son."

"Indeed I am," Jecht answered.

Tidus tuned himself out of his father's conversation and turned to see if he could find anyone he knew. In the distance, he saw a young woman with short, brown hair. He immediately recognized her as Rikku's cousin, Yuna. Standing beside her, he saw the silver-haired woman who Rikku had told him was named Paine. Smiling, he made his way over to the two.

Yuna was wearing a navy blue dress with short sleeves. Her neckline was buttoned shut with two little buttons. The length of the dress reached her knees and revealed slender, yet trimmed calves. She wore complimentary blue sandals with straps circling around her ankles. Lastly, she wore sapphire earrings which hung in a distracting motion from her earlobes. As a young woman, she certainly looked breathtaking.

Paine, on the other hand, looked rather astonishing herself. Donning a brown dress, Paine's outfit clung to her rather curvaceous figure. The dress reached the ground and brushed lightly as she moved from side to side, shifting her weight. Once, she lifted her dress to reveal brown boots on her feet. The sleeves were semi-long reaching her elbows and she wore several bangles on her left wrist. To compliment her outfit, Paine wore brown studs on her ears that glistened in the light whenever she slightly turned her head. Indeed, this young woman had no idea how much she affected the little boys.

Yuna saw Tidus as he approached. "How are you doing, Tidus?" she asked with a smile. "Rikku isn't being a handful, is she?"

Tidus chuckled. "Not as of yet," he answered.

"She'll be soon," Paine commented. "She is more than a handful, I can assure you."

Tidus smiled. "Thanks for the heads up, Paine," he replied. "I'm pretty sure everyday will be a new one with Rikku."

"Yes," Yuna said with agreement.

The room suddenly fell silent and drew the trio's attention. Tidus looked to his right and felt his heart stop. Rikku stood in the doorway and looked her best as she looked around the room. The dress Tidus had given to Rikku's chambermaid to deliver it to Rikku was a perfect choice. It clung to Rikku's figure and revealed curves even Tidus didn't know Rikku was capable of possessing.

As Rikku gracefully stepped further into the room, Tidus felt his body clench with an emotion he didn't recognize. The dress swished silently along the floor as Rikku moved swiftly across the room. He found himself smiling and knew he would enjoy Rikku's company in his married life. As Rikku slowly made her way toward the group, Tidus eyed her with interest. She smiled at him as she approached and he felt a fluttering feeling within his stomach.

"Hey, Yunie!" Rikku greeted and hugged the brunette. "It's great that you could make it."

"To miss such an important pre-event?" Yuna questioned. "I'd never miss it." Yuna smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you made it too, Paine," Rikku added as she placed an arm around Paine's shoulders.

Paine merely nodded. "The food was free," she commented.

Rikku laughed. "And you say that _I_ always think about food," she teased.

Paine grinned whilst Yuna and Rikku laughed. Tidus smiled at how happy the trio looked. They truly looked like the best of friends. Rikku released her hold on the two and moved to Tidus's side. She looked back at her two friends and smiled.

"I'm pretty sure Jecht has some important people to introduce us to," Rikku stated and sighed. "Though I'd rather stay with you guys and chat, I –"

"Tidus, my boy," Jecht said as he appeared and placed an arm around Tidus's shoulders. "It seems you've finally found Rikku." He winked with a glint of tease in his eyes. "Why don't I introduce you two to a couple friends of mine?"

As Jecht pulled the two away, Rikku looked over her shoulder and mouthed, "I told you so," back to Yuna and Paine. As the two laughed, Rikku grinned and turned away to return her attention to the "important people." Yuna and Paine watched as Rikku tried to accommodate the new relationships thrown her way. Yuna couldn't help but laugh a little whereas Paine smirked with amusement.

"Now, why are you two beautiful ladies standing alone in such a crowded room?" Gippal asked as he approached the two from behind.

"Gippal!" Yuna said as she faced the blonde. "What a nice surprise. No paperwork for tonight?"

Gippal smiled and scratched his head. "Actually, I just thought I'd push it off for a while," he admitted. "This is where I would rather be."

"Am I hearing that the CEO of the Machine Faction is playing hooky?" Paine commented but a smirk was clearing curving at her lips.

Gippal chuckled. "Yeah, you caught me," he admitted. "But don't tell Rikku, okay? She'd have my head for this."

"You're afraid of Rikku?" Paine questioned with her eyebrows quirked.

"Little Cid's Girl?" he asked. "Who would ever be afraid of her? She's puny!"

"You better not let Rikku catch you hearing that," Yuna warned in a playful tone. "She'd really have your head for that."

Gippal laughed. "I believe you're right, Yuna," he agreed. "She always did have problems about me commenting on her smaller figure."

"Who's smaller figure?" Rikku asked as she walked up. "Hey, Gippal!" She smiled. "No paperwork?"

"I pushed it off for the moment," he answered. "I thought this event would be much more entertaining than sifting through papers day in and day out."

Rikku mocked a gasp. "If Pops finds out you're slacking, you could lose your job!" she exclaimed.

"That could be so, Cid's Girl," Gippal replied. "Now, why don't you keep it a secret? If you do, I won't tell your little hubby that he's getting himself involved with someone who doesn't have endowments."

"I do have endowments!" Rikku snapped.

"Now where I'm looking," Gippal replied with a boyish grin.

Rikku punched his shoulder and he winced. "Serves you right," she said with a triumphant smile. "You need to keep your mouth shut about things like that, Gippal." She brushed back a strand of hair. "It's not proper for a man to speak of such things in front of ladies."

"You're calling yourself a lady?" Gippal questioned, earning another punch in the shoulder. "Hey, ladies don't punch other people in the shoulders!"

"I'm an exception," Rikku replied and placed her hands on her hips. "Get used to it."

Gippal chuckled and ruffled Rikku's hair. "Whatever you say, Cid's Girl," he said.

"I have a name, y'know," Rikku snapped as she brushed his hand aside.

"Cid's Girl, Cid's Girl," Gippal repeated.

"Gippal!"

Gippal laughed as he evaded Rikku's fist. Rikku went tumbling forward into Tidus's arms. He helped Rikku straighten up and she apologized. He simply smiled and greeted Gippal. Gippal stopped laughing and cleared his throat. He held out a hand.

"Nice to see you again, Tidus," he greeted.

Tidus nodded and shook Gippal's hand. "The pleasure is all mine," he replied. "I appreciate you being able to attend this event. It means a lot to both Rikku and me."

"Not to me!" Rikku exclaimed and folded her arms across her chest. "He never should've come here."

"Aw, that hurts," Gippal said. "Can't you at least appreciate that I came?"

Tidus laughed and patted Gippal's back. "No need to be saddened," he said. "Come, let's go get something to drink and leave the girls to themselves."

The two headed off, leaving the three girls to stare after them. Rikku was surprised at how fast Tidus had grown to like Gippal. She couldn't believe it and yet smiled. She was glad a close friend of hers could be good friends with her future husband. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Yuna smiling at her.

"They would make great friends," she commented.

"Yeah," Rikku agreed.

A/N: And here is chapter thirteen for all you readers! I want to thank each and every one of the readers for managing to be patient for this update! I've been a really busy person with no spare time to update my stories! Therefore, I hope all readers can forgive me! Anyways, thanks again and please review!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Fourteen

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: Once again, I'm terribly sorry for not updating in **_FOREVERS!_** Things still have been hectic for me! Fortunately, I recently started school…SoOo, I have more time to write these fanfics! (nods) Maybe I'll be able to finish this fanfic by Christmas, though I highly doubt that. Anyways, thanks for being patient and waiting for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Rikku stared at her reflection in the three directional mirrors. She stood in the middle and saw herself from the right, the left, and the front. Her long blonde hair was tied up into a knot and wrapped with moon lilies Gippal had brought from the moonflow that morning. At first, Rikku had thought it was rather strange of Gippal to be so thoughtful. It was revealed, however, Yuna had asked Gippal to retrieve them for her.

She took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. She slowly turned around and examined herself in her wedding dress. The fabric rustled gently as she moved. Once she fully faced the mirror again, she hoped she looked fashionable. She bit her bottom lip despite the fact she had makeup on.

Yuna and Paine came into the room. As soon as she saw Rikku's nervous expression, Yuna giggled and made her way to her cousin's side. She took Rikku's gloved hands into her own gloved ones. She smiled brightly and, in her own gown, looked just as extravagant as the bride. She gave Rikku a reassuring hug and patted Rikku's back.

"Just a few more minutes and you will be walking down the aisle, Rikku," Yuna announced with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Aren't you excited?"

Rikku laughed nervously. "I…guess so," she answered. "I'm kind of nervous, too."

"It's okay to be nervous," Yuna replied and patted Rikku's hand. "I've heard from someone it is completely normal for a person to be nervous on his or her wedding day."

"Really?" Rikku asked and turned her attention to Paine.

Paine shrugged, causing her gown to swish around her legs. "I don't know," she replied. "I've never gotten married before."

Rikku sighed and took deep breaths to calm her self down. "Oh goodness," she said. "I think I'm going to hyperventilate."

"No!" exclaimed Yuna as she proceeded to fan Rikku. "That won't do you any good, Rikku. We can't have the bride passing out on her wedding day, now."

"Take deep breaths, Rikku," Paine directed as she walked up to Yuna's side. "Sometimes, I think you forget to breath and that's the most basic act anyone could do."

Rikku laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, girls," she replied. "I'm just…really nervous." She shuddered. "I mean…what if the marriage doesn't work out? What if it turns out Jecht doesn't really like me? What if Tidus doesn't really like me? What if they just want me to give them an heir?" Rikku paused as her eyes widened in horror. "Oh goodness, they probably _do_ just want me to give them an heir!"

"Rikku!" Yuna hissed as she patted Rikku's arms. "Stop thinking such thoughts! You're going to drive yourself crazy!"

Rikku took deep breaths and was directed to sit down by Paine. She sat down and placed a hand over her chest as she struggled to breathe. "I think I'm really going to hyperventilate," she announced as she choked. "It doesn't help that I'm wearing a corset either!"

"Paine, go get a glass of water," Yuna ordered. Paine nodded and exited the room. Yuna returned her attention to Rikku and patted her cousin's back. "You have to calm down and relax, Rikku." She knelt in front of Rikku. "Thinking negatively won't help in this situation." She cupped Rikku's face. "You're getting married within the next few minutes to probably the best man you could think of marrying."

"Tidus is _not_ the best man I could think marrying, Yunie," Rikku replied in defense. "There are…many others out there for me, too."

"Name two," Yuna said with a straight face, though her eyes shined with laughter.

"Well…I don't know," Rikku replied. "Baralai…he's a fine man."

"I suppose," Yuna said. "Now, give me another."

"I don't know!" Rikku exclaimed. "I guess…Gippal."

Yuna's eyes widened before she smiled. "Do you mean to tell me you would rather marry Gippal over Tidus?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't know…" Rikku replied. "I guess…"

"How shameful, Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed. "Gippal is Tidus's Best Man, too!"

"Well…it's not my fault," Rikku said.

Yuna opened her mouth to say something but a knock sounded through the door. She looked over her shoulder and looked back at Rikku. She sighed and straightened to answer the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she glanced one last time at Rikku before opening the door. On the other side, she was surprised to see Gippal.

"Gippal, what a nice surprise!" Yuna said. "Have the ceremonies begun yet?"

Gippal shook his head. "I heard from Paine that Rikku was hyperventilating," he explained. "I thought I'd come and give her my condolences."

"Actually, she is doing better," Yuna announced. "I'm sure we can manage to keep her alive, Gippal."

"Well…can I talk to her for a few minutes?" he asked.

"The ceremony will begin soon," Yuna reasoned. "She –"

"Yunie," Rikku said as she laid a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Let him in."

Yuna nodded and stepped away to allow Gippal into the room. Rikku gave her a pleading look, indicating she wanted some privacy. Yuna sighed and held up her hand to tell Rikku she had only five minutes. Then, she left the room and closed the door behind her. Rikku sat down as she rubbed her head and waited for what Gippal had to say.

Gippal cleared his throat. "You look great, Rikku," he announced under his breath.

"Really?" Rikku asked as she lowered her hand and looked up at him. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Gippal replied. "In fact, the wedding looks great. Yuna and Paine look great in their dresses, too. You did a good job in the selection." He ran a hand through his blonde hair, giving him a disheveled appearance. "I didn't think you would succeed since you never concerned yourself in those fields."

Rikku frowned. "For your information, I am a woman," she said haughtily. "Women know exactly what they are doing when it comes to a wedding."

"Uh-huh," Gippal replied with a bored look.

Rikku stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Gippal!" she exclaimed. "If you're my friend, you can show me a little respect. It's my wedding day!"

"I wish I could forget," Gippal replied under his breath. "Anyways, I came here to congratulate you."

"Well…thanks, I guess," Rikku said, taken aback by Gippal's sudden change in mood. "Is that it?"

"And I also wanted to do this," Gippal said.

Before Rikku could ask what, Gippal strode to her side and grabbed her hand. He pulled her into his chest and held her as he locked eyes with her. Seconds, maybe minutes, of silence passed as the two remained still and stared into the other's eyes. Gippal leaned closer until his lips hovered above Rikku's. His body clenched with emotion as he stared down into her innocent eyes.

"Rikku…" he whispered.

As Gippal took Rikku's hand and placed it over his heart, she watched as his eyes glazed over with a look she had never seen before in his eyes. She could hear her heart pounding frantically as she tried to comprehend what Gippal was doing. Then, she realized he wasn't wearing his eye patch. It was her first time in seeing him without his eye patch since they were little kids. As she stared into his eyes, she felt as though she was falling forward into their depths.

"Gippal…what are you doing?" she questioned.

Gippal's figure clenched with desire as her soft, husky voice fluttered over his figure. Rikku had no idea how sexy she looked at that moment in his arms with her eyes glazed over with innocent curiosity. He reached up and trailed his fingers over the side of her face, watching as her eyes closed. Gently, he softly blew onto her face. He released her and backed away to give himself space. She opened her eyes and looked at him with question.

"I seemed to have calmed your hyperventilation down," he announced with a smug grin. "My duty here is done, then."

Rikku's cheeks turned bright red as she pouted. "You jerk!" she exclaimed as she moved to punch him.

Gippal laughed as he grabbed her wrist. "Now, now," he commented. "We don't want you dirtying your gown, do we?"

Rikku pulled free and, backing away, stuck her tongue out at him. "You're an arrogant and unbearable man, Gippal," she spat and headed toward the door.

"And you're absolutely cute when you pout, Cid's Girl," he replied.

Rikku opened the door and tossed a glare at him. "Just to let you know, I even considered you as a better marriage partner than Tidus," she announced. "Unfortunately, I was soOo wrong! I am absolutely glad I'm marrying Tidus and not you!"

Gippal winced as Rikku slammed the door after herself. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed as he looked at his reflection. He brushed his hair back and adjusted his suit. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You did a good job, Gippal," he told himself before heading to the door. "It just wasn't meant to be." He opened the door and exited the room to see Yuna standing beside the door. "The ceremonies are starting now?"

Yuna nodded. "Thank you for helping out with Rikku," she announced. "You always seem to be able to calm her down, Gippal." She smiled warmly. "Even if you're not a good marriage partner, you're a good friend."

Gippal chuckled. "I suppose so," he replied. "I mean…we can't have the bride freaking out on her wedding day." He grinned. "That's the groom's job and Tidus seems to be doing absolutely fine."

Yuna laughed. "That's true," she agreed. "Truly, though… thank you, Gippal."

Gippal nodded as he patted her shoulder. "Don't get all mushy on me now, Yuna," he commented. "You need to save that for the vows."

Yuna smiled and looked up as the music began. "Let's go," she said.

Gippal held out his arm and Yuna hooked her arm in his. Together, they headed out toward the banquet room as the ceremonies started. As they entered the room, they were directed toward the back of the seats. Paine and, to Yuna's surprise, Baralai already stood waiting in line.

"Baralai, what a pleasure," Yuna announced. "I didn't know you were the Best Man as well."

"I was asked at the last minute," Baralai admitted. "But I couldn't possibly deny when it is clearly a pleasure to escort a beauty such as yourself."

Yuna smiled as she blushed. "Such sweet words you speak," she replied.

Baralai chuckled and held his arm out. Yuna nodded and hooked her arm through his. Behind them, Paine and Gippal hooked arms. In a line, the two couples walked forward through the aisle toward the altar of the temple. Tidus stood beside the priest and had a smile on his face as he looked at the four. They all nodded to him as they unhooked their hands and went to their designated spots.

The music swiftly changed and all the guests stood. Everyone faced the back to see the bride make her entrance. A little girl, one Rikku had asked, made her way toward the altar as she showered the aisle way with moon lilies. Following a few feet behind her, Rikku walked up the aisle way with her arm hooked with Cid's arm. Her face was beaming as she smiled and nodded to all the people who had attended her wedding.

Tidus's breath stopped in his throat and he felt as if a stone was placed atop his chest. He forced himself to take a breath and relaxed. Rikku looked more than beautiful in her wedding gown. The moon lilies in her hair complimented the color of the strands and he couldn't help but stare. Rikku was also holding a bouquet of moon lilies and Tidus wondered if she liked them.

When Rikku's eyes locked with his, he felt his heart melt at the happiness beaming in her eyes. When she approached, he held out his arm. Rikku smiled at him and, unhooking her arm from Cid's, hooked her arm with Tidus's arm. He smiled at her and they both stepped up to face the awaiting priest. The priest bowed to them and they bowed back, indicating the start of the marriage ceremony.

Between the couple and the priest was a table that was waist-high. On the table were two goblets, one bottle filled with colored liquid, two long white strings, and three candles. The priest took Rikku's right hand and Tidus's left hand; then, he held their hands together. He uncorked the bottle and poured out the liquid. As the liquid poured into the goblets, the obscured vision caused the liquid appear to change colors.

Setting down the bottle, the priest took the strings and tied one around Rikku's wrist and the other around Tidus's wrist. He instructed them to take a candle and he cast a small fira spell to light the wicks. Rikku and Tidus brought their candles together and lit the third candle in the middle of the table. They set their candles back into the stands and faced each other. Tidus took both of Rikku's hand into his own and smiled at her.

"Now, repeat after me," the priest instructed and cited the passage the two were to say.

"I claim you as my wife," Tidus said and secured his hold on Rikku's hand. "I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my wife, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

Tidus smiled at Rikku and she smiled back as she felt herself blushing. The vows melted her heart and she felt as though no one would ever be able to separate her and Tidus. A few tears pricked her eyelashes and she blinked them away. She took a deep breath and let it out with sigh. Then, she recited the words back to him.

"I claim you as my husband," she said and smiled. "I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my husband, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

The priest held up the two goblets and the couple took them. Hooking their arms, they lifted the goblets and drank the contents. The temple room burst with shouts of glee and applause. Unhooking their arms and setting the goblets down, Rikku and Tidus smiled at each other. The priest announced the two as husband and wife and congratulated them.

Tidus reached up his left hand and cupped her face. Lowering, he lifted her chin and leaned down. His lips pressed gently against hers and the room filled with more applause and shouts. Pulling back, Tidus pressed his forehead against hers and a boyish grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

"You're all mine, now," he whispered gently.

Rikku's heart fluttered with unknown anticipation. "Am I?" she asked in a similarly hushed tone.

Tidus smiled and possessively wrapped his arm around her waist. They faced the audience and bowed their heads. The crowd whooped with glee and Rikku laughed. They descended the few steps and made their way along the aisle way. Several people were throwing flower petals at the couple as they passed by.

At the entrance of the temple, they stopped and faced the audience. Rikku smiled brightly and held up her bouquet of moon lilies. Several girls formed a group several feet from her. Their cries of direction and glee rang in her ears. With a smile, Rikku tossed the bouquet into the group of girls.

The girls all jumped and reached up their arms to catch the bouquet. It bounced out of their hands and went flying to the side, landing swiftly in Yuna's arms. The girls all stopped and gave their sounds of defeat and disappointment. Rikku applauded Yuna as she held up the bouquet with a surprised expression. Then, Tidus swiftly swept Rikku's tiny figure into his arms and she yelped with surprise.

By instinct, her arms went around Tidus's neck. The group applauded and someone whistled as Tidus kissed Rikku's cheek. Tidus gave a slight bow and a nod of his head before turning around. He exited out of the temple with Rikku waving back to the people. As Tidus strode away from the temple, the many people filed out and continued to applaud.

Suddenly, a young woman with black hair dressed in a lavender gown walked up to the couple. The applause stopped, Rikku and Tidus topped laughing, and all went silent. Yuna and Paine made their way through the crowd and headed toward the trio to stop any confrontation. Rikku, feeling vulnerable and weak in Tidus's arms, motioned for him to let her down and he did so. Once she stood straight, she gave Kitana a questioned look.

"C…congratulations, Rikku," Kitana said in a meek voice. "I…I hope you can be happy with Tidus."

Caught unexpected, Rikku was shocked and didn't know how to respond. "Uh…thank you?" she said.

"I…I know you'll make Tidus happy," Kitana announced and looked at Tidus. "I'm glad you found someone you like, Tidus."

Tidus nodded. "Thank you, Kitana," he replied.

"I just came to congratulate you two," she commented. "I'm sorry I couldn't make the ceremony…or buy anything for the wedding." She bowed to the two. "I must go now." With a nod, Kitana turned on her heels and walked away.

Rikku stared after the black-haired woman with a sense of suspicion. She couldn't believe Kitana and actually congratulated her. Especially when she was marrying Tidus of all people. Still, her heart couldn't help feeling somewhat guilty for breaking Kitana's heart. Even though she was hiding it, Rikku clearly saw the accusing heartache in Kitana's eyes when the woman looked at her.

A/N: Chapter fourteen for all you readers and the marriage! Yay, Tidus and Rikku are finally together now! Woot! LoLz…now for the problems and the drama! Hehe…Well, I hope readers enjoyed this chapter. I'm already typing up the next chapter, so expect it to be out within the next couple of days or so; more likely next week because of my schedule. (sigh) Also, I wanted to add a note on the marriage vows. The passage they spoke was "borrowed" from Christine Feehan's Dark series novels. I do not own the passage and I certainly did not come up with such beautiful words! For readers who would love a story with paranormal, vampire-like heroes…I recommend you to read Christine Feehan's Dark series! Those books are absolutely wonderful! Other than that, please do review and I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Fifteen

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: So much for uploading within a week, huh? (sigh) I'm really sorry! (bows) Anyways, I would like to thank the reviewers of last chapter! The reviews all mean a lot to someone like me! They keep me going when the times get tough and stressful. I feel motivated to write the next chapter whenever I read a review. Even if it's a flame…because I feel motivated to change things and correct myself…that is, if the flame is reasonable. (smiles) Anyways, here is the chapter! Hope readers enjoy!

As night fell upon the island of Besaid, the after-party of Rikku's and Tidus's wedding had just begun. Friends were dancing, music was playing, and everything was going great. Tidus was talking with Gippal, Baralai, and Wakka while Rikku was talking with Paine, Yuna, and Lulu. The older adults, in turn, were speaking to each other as well.

"It's hard to imagine you are married, Rikku," Paine announced as she folded her arms over her abdomen. "I never thought you'd get married especially with how childish you always were."

"I'm surprised myself," Yuna added. "I, for one, thought I'd marry before Rikku."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Rikku exclaimed.

Yuna laughed. "I was just joking," she replied. "I am surprised, though."

Rikku threw her arms up in exasperation. "It's not like I _planned_ on getting married," she announced. "It all just happened…I wasn't expecting it, either."

"Relax," Lulu said with a soft chuckle. "We're not judging you in any way, Rikku."

Rikku took a deep breath and sighed. "I know…" she replied. "I'm just…still nervous, I guess."

The three girls chuckled and patted Rikku's shoulders.

"Marriage is something you get accustomed to, Rikku," Lulu explained. "Do you think I loved Wakka when I married him?"

"At least you know Tidus admires you," Yuna added. "I see how his eyes light up when he looks at you."

"They do?" Rikku asked as she held her hands to her cheeks as she blushed.

"Yours do, too," Paine said. "Your face becomes brighter when Tidus enters the room." She folded her arms over her chest. "It almost makes me gag from the mushiness."

"Paine!" Rikku exclaimed.

"It's true," Paine insisted.

The girls laughed as Rikku pouted. "It's not funny!"

Tidus's attention drifted to his wife when he heard her outbursts. A smile curled at his lips when he saw the others were teasing her. The thought of her being by his side for the rest of his life settled itself into his mind. He couldn't help but feel happier than he had ever felt before.

"Just can't help staring at her, eh?" Wakka announced as he strung his arm around Tidus's shoulders. "You gotta be a little patient, ya? Bedtime is a long time away, okay?"

Tidus was taken aback. "What are you talking about, Wakka?" he exclaimed as he nudged away.

Wakka, along with the others, laughed. "Don't even try to deny it, brudda," he replied. "I know what you're thinking about doing, ya."

Tidus shook his head. "No!" he said. "I respect Rikku more than that, you know!" He folded his arms across his chest. "Marriage is more than having an heir, you know." He nodded. "Or compromise."

Gippal chuckled and patted Tidus's shoulder. "You've got big hopes," he commented. "Maybe you should learn to tame her a little more before you start going mushy." He grinned as he glanced at Rikku. "Cid's Girl…she's pretty tough when it comes to being emotional."

Tidus shrugged. "That's why we both have a lifetime together, isn't it?" he questioned. "So we can both learn everything together."

Gippal smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's right." He pulled his hand back and turned away as he downed the wine.

"Gippal?" Tidus said with question.

Gippal laughed as he faced Tidus and ran a hand through his hair. "The wine's great," he commented as he lifted his glass. "How about another round, fellas?"

As the conversations continued, Jecht swiftly made his way toward the stairs of the temple. Climbing a few steps, he placed two fingers into his mouth and whistled. The music stopped, voices lowered, and all attention turned to him. He smiled and bowed to the entire audience.

"Thank you all for attending my son's wedding today," he announced as he raised his arms up. "My appreciation goes to all those who are present now." He pointed to Tidus and to Rikku with a grin. "Now, let's start off with a dance for the bride and groom!"

The room filled with cheers and applause. Rikku and Tidus made their ways toward the center of the temple. They approached the other and came together. Rikku looked up at Tidus and smiled brightly. He grinned and whipped her away as the music began. The two glided together gracefully and elegantly almost as though they were one being.

"Do you find it hard to believe you're married to me, Rikku?" Tidus asked as they danced.

Rikku laughed lightly. "Are you having doubts already, Tidus?" she asked in reply. "If you must know, I don't…strangely." She smiled. "Even though I never saw myself the marriage-type, I see everything perfectly clear being married to you."

Tidus smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "I feel the same way," he replied gently, his voice tickling her cheek. "I know we will have a good, enjoyable life together."

Rikku grinned mischievously. "We better," she said. "I gave up my single life for it, you know."

Tidus laughed. "Hey, I gave up my single life, too," he added.

Rikku's eyes glinted with understanding. "I suppose we're fit to be married to each other, then," she replied.

"Yes, I suppose we are," he agreed.

(S)(E)(V)(E)(R)(A)(L) (H)(O)(U)(R)(S) (L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

"That's cheating, Gippal!" Rikku exclaimed as she threw down the set of cards she had and jumped to her feet with her hands on her hips, causing her chair to fall back.

An hour has passed since the after-party ended. Rikku and Tidus invited their friends over to chat or simply to hang out. Tidus, Baralai, and Wakka were sharing a drink while Gippal and the girls were playing a card game. Lulu sat in one of the armchairs simply observing the atmosphere.

"How am I cheating?" Gippal asked as he stared up at Rikku.

Though everything was done, Rikku was still dressed in her wedding outfit which proved to be a painful reminder for Gippal. Seeing the lacy neckline complimenting the narrow structure of her jaw, Gippal coughed and looked away. Rikku frowned and gave him her best glare. Yuna laughed and, putting Rikku's chair back into its upright position, attempted to pull her back into her seat. Rikku struggled but sat once Paine joined in.

"You're cheating because you sneaking gil out of the pile!" Rikku snapped as she pointed accusingly at him.

Gippal looked taken aback. "I'm not sneaking gil out of the pile!" he replied with his hands up.

"Yes, you are," Rikku insisted. "I saw you do it…twice!"

"You're just a sore loser, Cid's Girl," Gippal teased and grinned.

"I'm not losing!" Rikku snapped. "And I'm not a sore loser!"

"How about we just start over again?" Yuna suggested gently. "There is no need for us to argue over this."

Gippal took his glass of wine and took a gulp. "Doesn't matter," he replied. "I'm sure I'll win again." He grinned. "I'm on a roll tonight. I haven't won this many times in a row before."

"That's because you're sneaking gil out of the pile, you jerk!" Rikku retorted.

"I think you've had just too much wine to drink, Cid's Girl," Gippal replied. "Perhaps, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little girl," Rikku snapped. "I know when I've had enough…and I haven't had enough yet."

Gippal downed the rest of his wine and reached for the bottle to refill. Rikku snatched the bottle out of his hand and poured some into her glass. Then, she tilted the bottle up and downed its contents. Yuna, Paine, and Gippal could only stare in awe.

"Rikku, stop!" Tidus exclaimed as he appeared by his wife's side and grabbed the bottle from her.

Rikku sputtered and faced Tidus. "Gif tat back, Tid-s," she said as she held out her hand. "I'm not finished yet."

"You're drunk," he replied and shook his head. "Not drunk; intoxicated is more like it."

Rikku frowned and hiccupped. "Tat's not fery nice to say to your wife, Tid-s," she commented.

"You're so drunk you can't even say my name right," Tidus explained. Setting the bottle of wine aside, he gently took Rikku's arm and pulled her to her feet. She swayed for a moment before tumbling into his arms. She laughed giddily as she clung to him. "See, we should get you to bed."

"But I'm not tired," she replied.

"Come, we bid our guests goodbye and I'm taking you to bed," Tidus said.

"Wh…whatever you say, Tid-s," she said and hiccupped.

Once everyone left, Tidus quickly tidied the drawing room while Rikku saw on the couch and watched him with interest. Several times, he heard her hiccups and hastened. Once he was done, he helped her to her feet and led her to the stairs. Due to her rubbery feet, Tidus had difficulty helping her. Rikku found the situation amusing and continuously laughed. With a sigh, Tidus swiftly swept her into his arms and went upstairs—taking two steps at a time.

Entering Rikku's bedchamber, he kicked the door shut and made his way to her bed. Tripping over the carpet, he went stumbling onto the bed. They ended up in a heap of Rikku's wedding gown and Rikku was laughing joyously. Tidus propped up on his elbow and watched with amusement as Rikku enjoyed herself. After she maintained her composure, he smiled and brushed aside a strand of her hair.

Rikku stared at him with her swirly-green eyes. Her chest rose and fell gently complimentary to her rhythmic breathing. His eyes fell to her mouth when her tongue darted out to moisten the dry surface. He felt his figure clench with unknown pain and he suddenly had the urge to kiss her. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was gently soft and indicated only a kiss. He refrained from touching her and she didn't move. Tidus pulled back and stared into her eyes which were now cloudy from their kiss. She smiled at him and he returned it. Then, she sat up and faced him.

"Are you going to make lofe to me?" she asked in a soft, far-away voice.

Tidus chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Not tonight, honey," he answered. "You're too intoxicated."

Rikku frowned. "But it's our wedding night, right?"

Tidus nodded. "Not everyone 'makes love' on their wedding night, Rikku," he explained. "I think we should wait until we're both ready, not just because we think we should."

Rikku's cheeks reddened. "Yeah," she replied. "Tank you." She pushed off the bed and stumbled to the center of the room.

"Where are you going?" Tidus asked.

"I'm getting out of my dresh," she answered as she reached behind to unzip her gown. "Can you help me?"

Tidus got to his feet and approached Rikku. He unzipped her gown and watched as she slipped it off her shoulders. His breath stopped in his throat as his eyes took in Rikku's chemise-covered figure. He watched as she stepped out of the gown and made her way to put it away. The movement of her narrow hips captured his attention and his figure clenched with unknown pain again.

"Good night, Tid-s," Rikku bid as she approached him.

"Night, Rikku," he replied.

Rikku smiled and tiptoed, kissing his cheek. She slipped into the bed and pulled the covers over her. Tidus smiled and headed to his bedchamber through the adjoining door. He removed his clothes, hung them, and slipped into his bed. He lied awake for a few minutes and thought about Rikku. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep and dreamt of the oncoming future with his wife.

A/N: Rather short but straight to the point, I suppose. (smiles) Hope it was rather enjoyable watching Rikku and Gippal bicker a teeny-tiny bit! Well, thanks once more for the reviews from last chapter! Please do review!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Sixteen

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers of last chapter! As always, the reviews give me inspiration and anticipation to write my fanfics. I, for one, have a rather low self-esteem and need to be reassured constantly. (laughs) Just kidding…the reassurance does help me in knowing how I am doing, though. Thanks again! Please enjoy this chapter! (smiles)

Rikku awoke the next morning with her head pounding. She sat up and sucked in her breath as her temples throbbed. She plopped back and lied still as she rubbed her temples. A few tears pricked her eyelashes as pain consistently flashed through her head. She groaned and turned to her side as she buried her face into her pillow.

The pain was almost unbearable Rikku didn't even hear the door to her bedchamber open. Only when she felt the weight on her bed did she turn her head to see Tidus. He smiled at her and she groaned as she turned away. She heard a soft chuckle and flipped onto her back. She winced as her mind throbbed.

"What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her temples.

Tidus gently took her hands and handed her a cup she didn't know he was holding. "Drink that," he instructed. "It'll help with the headache."

"You know what happened?" Rikku asked as she eyed the contents in the cup.

"You drank too much," Tidus answered and pushed the cup toward her mouth. "You went to sleep intoxicated."

"I did?" Rikku questioned and took a sip of the liquid to find out it was tea. "I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" Rikku took another sip of the tea and eyed Tidus when he was silent. "Tidus…"

Visibly biting back his smile, Tidus patted Rikku's thigh. "Nothing horrifying if that's what you mean," he answered vaguely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rikku exclaimed and winced when pain shot through her head. She leaned back against the bed stand and silently drank her tea. "This is good."

"It was my mom's own formula," Tidus announced.

Rikku's right eyebrow quirked with curiosity. "Your mother needed a formula for hangovers?" she questioned.

Tidus smiled and ran a hand through his hair. The action made his hair disheveled but added a childish appearance to his masculine features. Rikku's breath stopped short and she could only stare. A sudden ache slowly formed in her lower abdomen. She blushed and took interest in the cup she held in her lap.

"My old man used to drink a lot," Tidus explained. "He would wake up with the worse hangovers ever. So, my mom came up with this formula."

"Your dad doesn't seem to drink so much now," Rikku stated as she looked up at him.

Tidus nodded. "He stopped…after Mom died…" he said softly.

"I'm sorry," Rikku stated apologetically. "I didn't mean to…"

Tidus smiled and patted her thigh again. "It's okay," he said. "She died when I was younger."

Rikku bit her lower lip. "I'm really sorry, though," she insisted. "Truly, I am."

Tidus nodded and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss on her cheek. "It's okay," he reiterated. "Now, drink that before it gets cold or your headache will never go away."

Rikku smiled and downed the rest of the tea. She cringed as the bitterness sank it. She wiped her mouth as she placed the empty cup in Tidus's outreached hand. She smacked her lips to test the aftereffects of the tea. She shuddered at the foreign taste.

"It's really bitter," she stated with distaste.

Tidus chuckled. "The effects of the formula usually float around at the bottom," he said matter-of-factly. "Maybe that is why."

Rikku rubbed her temples and sighed. "I need another hour or two of sleep," she commented and lied back down.

Tidus chuckled as he tucked her in. "Go ahead and sleep, Rikku," he replied. "There isn't much for us to do today anyways."

"Thank you, Tidus," she whispered in a slurred voice before she dozed off.

Tidus stared down at Rikku's sleeping face and smiled lovingly. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. Making sure she was tucked in, he patted her shoulder. Then, he turned and left the bedchamber. While Rikku slept, he would simply plan on the honeymoon trip they would be taking within the next couple of days.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Rikku awoke again with half the day gone. The sun shined through the windows on her face as she opened her eyes. She sat up and was relieved with the hangover gone. She stretched and looked toward the window to see half the day was gone. She gasped and threw the covers up as she got to her feet. Hastily going about her simple washing, she finished quickly as she slipped on one of old gowns. Deeming herself presentable, she exited her bedchamber and skittered down the hallway toward the voices she heard.

Tidus, Yuna, and Paine looked up as Rikku slid into the room and almost hit one of the servants. Rikku nodded her head and apologized to the servant girl. The servant girl insisted it was her fault and apologized before skittering away. Rikku frowned as she stared after the girl. Then, she faced the trio and smiled as she waved. She approached the group and sat beside Tidus on the long couch.

"You should've woken me up, Tidus," she stated with a gentle reprimand. "Especially when Yunie and Paine arrived."

Tidus smiled and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I was going to wake you," he replied. "Yuna and Paine said it was a bad idea, though. Paine said you would be cranky and probably stick one of your Twin Blades right through my chest. I decided against it, then."

"I wouldn't do that," Rikku responded with a look of horror. "I do _not_ get cranky when others wake me up." Tidus, Yuna, and Paine stared at her and she knew they were holding back their teasing smiles. "Okay, okay…maybe I do get a _little_ cranky but just a little."

"What about the time you nearly chopped Gippal's head off when he tried to wake you up after you had fallen asleep in his office?" Paine asked.

"Not only one or twice but five times!" Yuna added.

"I did not!" Rikku protested.

Yuna nodded as she giggled. "It's true, Rikku," she insisted. "You almost killed Gippal so many times! That's why he never tries to wake you up now."

Rikku pouted and folded her arms over her chest as she sat back. "Well, it's his fault for trying to wake me up," she said defensively. "Besides, that jerk deserves it!"

"Regardless of that, I'm glad you're up," Tidus interrupted. "Your hangover is obviously gone, now?"

Rikku smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "Thanks for the formula. It really helped."

"Tidus has the ability to put things together?" Yuna questioned in awe. "Like an alchemist?"

Tidus chuckled. "No," he said. "My mom did, though. She came up with the formula as well as many others."

"You two should definitely get along, then," Paine noted. "Rikku is somewhat of an alchemist, too. Though she actually poisons people instead of help them, she can create formulas and other things."

"I do not poison people!" Rikku exclaimed. "I'm a very educated alchemist, Paine." She stuck her tongue out at Paine. "Who was the one who conjured up the Al Bhed Mega-Potion when we were nearly dying on Bikanel Island?"

Paine sighed and surrendered playfully. "I get it, I get it." She smirked teasingly. "But you still poison people."

Rikku scoffed. "Fine, believe whatever you want!" She glared at Paine. "We'll see who comes to save your life with a potion."

Tidus and Yuna laughed as they watched Rikku and Paine banter back and forth. A manservant entered the room, went to Tidus's side, and whispered into his ear. Tidus nodded, smiled and dismissed the man off, and faced the three women. He got to his feet and bowed gentlemanly.

"Ladies, forgive me as I must depart on some business," he said. "I hope you two can keep my wife company while I'm gone." Tidus moved to Rikku's side and pecked her on the cheek. He bowed once more and left the room.

"Something happened last night?" Paine questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

Rikku blushed profusely and shook her head. "Why would you think that?" she asked.

"The last time he kissed you on the cheek you were comparable to a cherry tomato," Paine commented.

"That doesn't mean anything," Rikku replied. "Tidus and I did _not_ do anything last night." She frowned. "It's none of your business anyway!"

Yuna gasped. "So, you two _did_ do something," she stated and smiled slyly, making herself look childish.

Rikku shook her head. "No!" she reiterated. "Tidus and I did nothing! N-O-T-H-I-N-G…nothing!!"

Paine and Yuna laughed. "Relax, Rikku," Yuna replied gently. "We know you two wouldn't do anything so quickly."

"Besides, Gippal told us Tidus said he wanted to wait," Paine added. "He's a great guy, Rikku."

"Gippal isn't a great guy," Rikku commented. "He _wished_ he was a great guy."

"I was talking about Tidus," Paine replied.

Rikku stared at her with a clueless expression. "Oh," she said and chuckled sheepishly. "You should've said so."

Paine shook her head as Yuna laughed. "Still the same Rikku as always," Paine noted. "I was certain marriage would change you." She smirked. "More womanly."

Rikku scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?" she exclaimed.

"Now, now," Yuna said. "Before you two start off again, how about we go for a walk? The sun looks exceptionally beautiful when it's setting."

Rikku immediately cheered up and got to her feet. "Okay!" she said cheerily. "I need some fresh air anyway!" She smiled thankfully for the diversion.

The girls headed outside and Rikku basked in the setting sun's rays. She took in a deep breath and let it out with sigh. She faced her two friends and laughed happily. Like a flower, Rikku needed the outside influences. Much like animals, Rikku knew she would never be able to breathe right if she lost her freedom to roam around the outside world. Even this single moment made her happy and she was glad to be free.

"Your husband sure has all his work cut-out for him," Paine commented as she folded her arms over her chest.

Rikku lowered her arms and smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's his fault for choosing me," she replied in her defense. "He could've chosen Yunie over me. She's much more obedient and careful than me." She pounced on Yuna and squeezed her cousin tightly. "You're always looking after me when I run around causing trouble, Yunie. I'm going to miss having you watch over my back."

Yuna hugged her back and smiled. "Even if you're married, I'll still watch over you," she noted. "We're still family after all." She smiled defiantly. "And if Tidus isn't fine with that, he'll have to get used to it."

Rikku laughed and nodded. "That's right, Yunie," she agreed. "I'll never fully relinquish my hold on the both of you." She slung her free arm around Paine's shoulders. "The three of us grew up together and faced adolescent problems together. That means we can share our marriage problems with each other too."

"You're the one to talk, Rikku," Paine stated. "You're the only one who's married."

"I'm sure you two will find a decent husband someday," Rikku replied smiling slyly.

Paine frowned. "No matchmaking, Rikku," she said firmly. "You're my friend and your respect points are high but that doesn't give you permission to go and match me up with someone I don't like."

Rikku laughed. "Okay, I won't," she replied. "But I know you'll get married someday just as Yunie will."

"As you wish, Rikku," Yuna said and the three formed a group hug as they laughed.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Rikku sat down to dinner and smiled at Tidus as he entered the dining room. Seeing him enter from shadows into the light made her breath stop short in her throat. He looked so handsome with his blonde hair framing his face and making his azure eyes stand out. Realizing she was staring, Rikku blushed and looked down at her placemat. She felt his hand as it gently trailed over her shoulder when he passed by and she felt fire streak through her bloodstream.

"Good evening, Rikku," he greeted as he sat down. "How was your day with Yuna and Paine?"

Rikku looked up and smiled. "It was great," she answered. "I really appreciate you letting me maintain my freedom." Her face brightened up at the thought. "You have no idea how much it means to me when I am able to run around outside with no care in the world."

Tidus chuckled. "I'm sure I can imagine," he replied.

"Thank you, though."

"There is no need to thank me, Rikku." Tidus smiled. "You may not believe me but I married you because of the way you are."

"Defiant nature and all?" Rikku questioned.

Tidus chuckled. "_Everything_ about you."

Rikku shrugged. "Okay." She sat back in her seat and smiled mischievously. "You're in for a _long_ road, Tidus."

Tidus nodded. "I know I will have a good life being married to you, Rikku." He leaned forward on his elbows as he supported his chin. "You are spontaneous and unpredictable. It will be fun trying to remain on the same page with you."

Rikku beamed proudly as the servants entered the dining room with dinner. As one butler placed her food down in front of her, she caught a glimpse of his smile. She couldn't help but blush a little as he walked away. Tidus smiled at her from across the table. She smiled back and they proceeded to eat.

Once they finished, Rikku excused herself to go take a bath. Tidus announced he still had some things to look after and bid Rikku farewell before he left. Rikku headed to her bedchamber and saw the bath was ready for her. With delight, she removed her clothes and slipped into the warm bath with a sigh. After her muscles relaxed, she moved to washing herself.

After she finished, she got out and slipped into a robe. Wringing the water out of her hair, she sat down at the dresser drawer and stared at her reflection in the headboard mirror. Taking a comb, she gently ran it through her hair until it ran through smoothly. Afterward, she dressed in her nightgown and slipped into bed. She lied staring at the ceiling and wasn't able to sleep. Several times, she tossed and turned with discomfort.

Eventually, Rikku gave up trying to sleep and got to her feet. Ignorant of the transparency of her nightgown, she slipped into the hallway and headed toward the library. In the hallway, she saw light coming from the room and wondered who was there. She stood in the doorway and peered in, seeing Tidus looking through a couple of books. She knocked a few times before pushing the door open to enter.

Tidus looked up and smiled. "You are not sleeping yet?" he questioned as she approached.

Rikku shook her head. "I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "I thought I'd read for a while."

Tidus nodded. "I can't sleep as well," he announced. "Reading a book helps me at times."

"Me too!" Rikku said cheerily. "Why don't we read together?"

"As I would love to do that, I still have a few things to do before the night is over," Tidus said apologetically. "Maybe we can read together tomorrow."

"Oh…" Rikku said feeling dejected. "I guess so."

Tidus reached over and took her hand. "No need to feel disappointed, Rikku," he said gently. "We have all the time in the world."

Rikku pulled her hand away and frowned. "I'm not disappointed," she said in defense. "I'm just…cranky."

She saw his attempt to hide a smile. "Whatever you say, Rikku." He pulled a book from one of the shelves and handed it to her. "This is an interesting book. I think you'll like it."

Rikku reached for the book and their fingers touched. She felt fire streak through her arm and pulled back. Tidus remained unaware of the action and simply placed the book on the desk. He bowed from the waist and left the room in a silent movement. Once he left, Rikku was able to move and took the book. She sat in the couch and curled her legs up so she could be comfortable. Opening the book, she allowed herself to become entranced by the tale of sword-fighting heroes and damsels in distress.

A/N: There is chapter sixteen for readers! I tried to put a little action in but it doesn't seem really lively. (smiles wearily) I'm trying my hardest here! (laughs) Anyways, I have a baby I need to take care of now. Don't worry; it's not a real baby! I'm taking a parenting class and I have to take home a baby! Isn't it exciting? (laughs) Anyways, I hope readers enjoyed this chapter and please do review! I will try to update as soon as possible!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Seventeen

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: Once more, thank you to all the reviewers of last chapter! I'm sorry for the rather long period of no updates. My second term of school started and I've been LOADED with homework. Today, things have lightened a little and I finally found time to sit and just write. As a token of my apologies, I tried to make this chapter long and enjoyable. Thanks again! Please enjoy!

"Are you sure it's okay?" Tidus asked as he sifted through the papers on his desk.

"_Of course it's okay, Tidus,"_ said a voice similar to his own over the commsphere. _"I wouldn't let you and your bride visit Zanarkand without staying at your big brother's place."_

Tidus chuckled. "I guess you're right," he replied. "Well, we'll be arriving around mid-day tomorrow." He smiled. "So, you better be ready for the both of us."

"_We have everything set and ready for your arrival,"_ the voice replied. _"Just hurry up and get your butt down here. Your sister-in-law is starting to annoy me with her excitement to meet your bride."_

"_You're excited to meet her, too!"_ a voice in the background announced.

A chuckled was heard; then, _"We'll be waiting, Tidus."_

"All right," replied Tidus. "See you two tomorrow."

"_Bye."_

Tidus reached over and pressed a button on the commsphere. The line disconnected and he sat back in his chair. As he stared at the ceiling, his mind drifted to Rikku. He wondered if she was still in the library. Straightening, he placed his papers into their designated folders and left the room, heading for the library.

He entered the library and found Rikku asleep on the couch. Her feet were tucked beneath her nightgown and her head was tilted to the side. Her loose hold on the book had caused it to drop to the ground. He bent down and retrieved the book, putting it on the table. He went around to behind the couch and stared down at Rikku's sleeping face.

His hand reached up and touched her crown. He smiled lovingly at how peaceful she looked. Suddenly, Rikku shifted and he pulled back his hand. She opened her eyes and sleepily looked up at him. A crooked smile curved across her lips as she straightened up.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd check on you."

Rikku's frown made her look childish. "I'm not a kid, y'know." She pouted and remembered what she was doing. "Oh yeah…" She looked around the couch. "I was reading. I didn't know I had fallen asleep." She stopped when she saw the book was on the table. "It was really good."

"If you want, you can take it back to your room." Tidus walked around and sat on the other side of the couch. "That way, you can read it whenever you want."

"That sounds like a good idea." Rikku nodded, causing her disheveled hair to bounce. "Well…I'm going to go to sleep." She yawned and stretched. "I'm really tired, now."

Tidus nodded. "Goodnight, then."

Rikku nodded and got to her feet. "Goodnight, Tidus." She retrieved the book from the table and exited the room. Tidus stood and retired to his room as well. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day and he hoped Rikku would enjoy herself.

(N)(E)(X)(T) (M)(O)(R)(N)(I)(N)(G)

"Rikku." Rikku moaned. "Rikku, wake up."

"W…what?" Rikku muttered as she slowly drifted out of her sleep.

"Wake up, Rikku," Tidus said as he gently shook her shoulder. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you."

"What?" Rikku asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at Tidus.

"I've got a surprise for you," Tidus repeated. "Get ready and come downstairs."

"Do I gotta?" Rikku questioned as she turned away.

"Yeah," Tidus said as he pulled aside her blankets. "Come on!"

"All right, all right!" Rikku sat up and blew at her disheveled bangs.

"You better not go back to sleep!" Tidus grinned happily before he headed to the door. "You hear me, Rikku?"

"Yeah!" Rikku threw her pillow at Tidus. "Just leave! I'll be down in a few minutes."

Tidus chuckled. "I'll be waiting…" he trailed off as he left the room.

Rikku groaned as she flopped onto her back. "What did I get myself into, now?" she asked out loud.

"I heard that!"

Rikku shot up into a sitting position. She kicked her feet as if throwing a temper tantrum. Then, she got to her feet. She stretched the sleepiness out of her system. Then, she preceded along with her morning chores. Just as she finished, she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she called.

The door opened and closed. Rikku turned around and saw two maids—one red-head and one brunette—as they waited at the door. She nodded and they curtsied. She smiled brightly and approached them.

"What is it?" Rikku asked.

"Lord Tidus asked us to help you get dressed, Lady Rikku," the brunette announced.

"He asked that you wear this," added the red-head as she held up a dress.

Rikku took the dress and ran her fingers over the fabric. It was soft and made Rikku's fingers tingle. She smiled at the two maids and shrugged. "I might as well wear it since he requested, right?" she questioned.

The maids merely smiled and watched as Rikku turned away. When she began to strip, they moved forward and helped her get dressed. Once Rikku donned the dress, she glanced at herself in the mirror. Several strands of her blonde hair fell into her face and provided as a frame.

The light orange dress was calf-length and sleeveless. The brunette maid tied a yellow sash around Rikku's waist, leaving a bow in the back. The red-head maid gave a yellow transparent short-sleeved shirt to Rikku. Rikku slipped into it and buttoned the shirt which was only long enough to cover her bosom. As a last item, the brunette produced light orange sandals with yellow straps. Rikku slipped those on and took one last look at herself.

"Do you think I look okay?" she asked the two maids as she faced them.

The two maids nodded and replied, "You would look beautiful in anything, Lady Rikku."

Rikku smiled. "You think so?" she asked.

The maids nodded.

"Lord Tidus is waiting downstairs for you," said the brunette.

"You mustn't let him wait," added the red-head.

"Especially when you look so beautiful," they both said.

Rikku nodded. "Thanks for the help, ladies," she announced.

"It was our pleasure, Lady Rikku," they replied with a bow.

The maids departed from Rikku's chamber. She took one last glance to make sure she looked okay before she exited. She made her way downstairs and paused at the bottom of the steps when she saw Tidus. He paused and she noticed a flicker of shock in his eyes. She approached him, placed her hands behind her back, and smiled brightly.

"What is it?" she asked.

Tidus shook his head and smiled. "Nothing," he answered. "It's just that…I tend to forget you look lovely in whatever you wear."

Rikku smiled. "You think so?" she asked. "Thank you."

Tidus nodded and extended his arm. Rikku hooked her arm through his. He led her outside and closed the door. Then, they headed off in the direction of the beach. Rikku, curious to know what her surprise was, decided to ask a few questions.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The beach," Tidus answered. "Brother is waiting for us."

Rikku stopped. "He is?"

"Yes…is something wrong?"

Rikku shook her head. "No." They continued. "It's just…"

"I talked with Gippal about talking to Brother," Tidus explained. "I knew Brother wasn't really familiar with Spiran but I had to ask a favor of him. Since I wasn't really familiar with Al Bhed, I asked Gippal to relay my message."

"What did you want to ask Brother?" Rikku asked.

Tidus smiled and Rikku felt her heart clench. "He is going to take us to where I have your surprise waiting," he answered.

"Where is that?"

"Somewhere…"

"Where?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Oh!" Rikku pouted. "Please! At least, give me a clue!"

Tidus shook his head. "Nope."

"Aww!"

Tidus chuckled and Rikku felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled and playfully punched his arm. He playfully winced and rubbed his arm. He gave her a hurt expression and she waved it off. He laughed and she joined in as they walked down the street together.

Several yards behind them, Kitana stood in the middle of street. She watched as the newly weds laughed joyfully while they strode away. In all the time she'd spent with Tidus, she never remembered him laughing like that with her. She felt her heart wrench with pain and she held a fisted hand against her chest. Several tears drizzled down her cheeks and she sniffled.

_What did I do wrong?_ She wondered. _How could Tidus like that woman?_

"Why are you ignorant of my love, Tidus?" Kitana questioned. "I can be a much better wife than _her_…"

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

As Tidus and Rikku approached the beach, the Celsius stood waiting in the shallow end. Brother sat on the lowered drawbridge talking to Buddy—who was the navigator. Rikku released her hold on Tidus and ran forward to greet the two. Tidus chuckled as he watched the trio while he approached.

"Frana yna fa kuehk, Brother?" Rikku asked as she gave the older man a hug. (where are we going?)

"Cunno, E lyh'd damm oui," Brother replied. (sorry, I can't tell you)

"Fro hud?!" Rikku exclaimed. (why not?!)

Brother and Buddy laughed as Rikku folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Tidus fyhdc ic du cinbneca oui," Buddy explained. (Tidus wants to surprise you)

"Cu, fa ryja du gaab ed y calnad ihdem fa kad drana," Brother added. (so, we have to keep it a secret until we get there)

"Aww!" Rikku stomped her feet.

Buddy and Brother laughed. "Cunno," they both said. (sorry)

Rikku huffed and stomped into the airship. Tidus joined in on the two guys' laughter. Tidus patted them both on the shoulders. "Thanks, guys," he said.

"No problem," Buddy replied, "and I think Brother has something to tell you."

Tidus faced Brother. "Anything you want to say," he said and smiled.

Brother paused as he thought of how to say what he wanted. He scratched his head and grumbled a little. "Uh…you take care of Rikku," he stated. "You take _good_ care of Rikku."

Tidus nodded. "I will," he replied.

Brother nodded with approval. "G…good!"

The three headed up the drawbridge as it closed. They entered the elevator and Buddy pressed the button to the Bridge. Brother and Buddy exited and Tidus waved them off. Then, he pressed the button to the Cabin. He entered into the room and the elevator doors hissed closed.

He waved to the bartender who nodded to him. Then, he headed up the steps. He found Rikku laying in one of the beds there. He approached the side of her bed and sat down.

"Rikku…"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Rikku sat up abruptly and pasted an angry smile on her face. "I'm fine!"

Tidus smiled. "What are you upset for?" he asked. "If you found out where we're going, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Just because I find out _where_ we're going doesn't mean I know what we'll _do _there," Rikku reasoned.

Tidus was silent for a moment. "I guess you're right," he agreed.

"Then, you'll tell me!" Rikku exclaimed excitedly.

"No."

Rikku grabbed the pillow behind her and smacked the side of Tidus's head. "You meanie!" she shouted.

Tidus laughed which angered Rikku even more. She grabbed the pillow again and pummeled Tidus repeatedly. Tidus bent forward and covered his head. He continued laughing while Rikku beat him down. Eventually, Rikku tired out and stopped. She pushed him away and plopped onto her side with her back facing him.

Tidus steadied his nerves and sighed. "Rikku…"

"Go away," Rikku snapped. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Aww, Rikku," Tidus replied.

"Go away!"

"Fine, I won't tell you where we're going."

"I don't care."

"Are you sure?"

"100 percent!"

"All right, then."

Tidus waited for Rikku's reaction. When it didn't come, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He leaned forward on Rikku and positioned his lips above her ear. He felt her figure as it stiffened and smiled to himself. He leaned closer and whispered the destination into her ear.

"We are headed for…"

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Zanarkand?" Rikku questioned when she and Tidus entered the Bridge. "What are we going to Zanarkand for?"

"That's your surprise," Tidus answered.

Rikku sighed. "Okay, okay," she said. "I won't ask anymore about it."

"We'll be arriving in a couple of minutes," Buddy announced. "Yna oui hanjuic?" (are you nervous?)

"Huha uv ouin picehacc, Buddy!" Rikku snapped. (none of your business)

Brother and Buddy laughed. "What did he say?" Tidus asked.

"Nothing," Rikku answered and tried to hide her blushing face.

"And we're here!" Buddy announced as the Celsius stopped with a bumpy landing.

They all headed to the drawbridge. Brother opened it and they descended down to the sandy beach. Tidus and Rikku faced Brother and Buddy. Rikku hugged Brother and, then, Buddy. Tidus gave them both a handshake.

"Thanks for the ride," Tidus announced. "Send Gippal my gratitude as well."

"We will," Buddy replied. "Hope you two lovebirds have a wonderful time!"

"Buddy!" Rikku exclaimed.

The drawbridge closed but not before Buddy's laughter drifted down to her ears. Rikku fumed with anger as the Celsius launched off into the air. The couple watched as the Celsius eventually faded into the sky. Rikku took a deep breath and let it out before she faced Tidus. He smiled at her.

"Have you calmed down?" he questioned.

Rikku nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "Now, I'm nervous."

"About what?"

Rikku shrugged. "I don't know."

Tidus laughed and grabbed a hold of Rikku's hand. "There's no reason to be nervous," he stated. "We're just here to have fun."

"Right," Rikku said. "We're just here to have fun."

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Tidus and Rikku walked down the street with their hands intertwined. Rikku remembered the last time she was in Zanarkand and remembered she had been too busy looking for dresses to enjoy the scenery. She made a note to thank Tidus later on. She continued to enjoy herself when she felt Tidus tug her in a different direction. She turned and followed him into a more private area of the city.

"Where are we going, Tidus?" she asked.

"Just wait," he replied.

Eventually, they stood in front of a large estate. Tidus pulled her with him up the stairs and they stopped in front of the door. Tidus knocked three times and waited. He smiled at Rikku and she nervously smiled back. She wondered whose estate this was.

The door was thrown open and a young woman—_probably around Yuna's age,_ Rikku thought—stepped outside. Her golden-brown eyes twinkled with excitement as she looked over Tidus and Rikku. Then, she smiled brightly and threw her arms around the younger couple. Rikku was startled but the endearing gesture but managed to hug the woman back. Tidus seemed to have had no problem returning the hug.

"You finally made it!" the woman said when she pulled back. "I'm glad you have arrived."

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet, Lenne," Tidus announced with a laugh.

"You know how excited your sister-in-law has been about this visit, Tidus." A young man who looked identically like Tidus stepped into the doorway. Rikku blinked several times to make sure she was seeing right. The young man seeing this gesture chuckled and bowed as he took Rikku's hand. "My name is Shuyin." He gently pressed a kiss on Rikku's hand. "I am the older twin brother of Tidus. It is an honor to meet you."

Rikku was silent. "Uh…likewise?" she replied and smiled nervously. "Tidus didn't tell me he had a twin brother."

"Oh, he didn't?" Shuyin questioned with a lifted eyebrow. "Well, I'll make sure I tell you _everything_ about him."

"Brother…" Tidus said but couldn't help to laugh.

Shuyin smiled and winked at Rikku. She returned her own smile. "I think I would like that very much," she announced. "I wouldn't mind hearing about what Tidus has done in his dark, secretive past."

Shuyin laughed. "She has a sense of humor," he announced. "I think I'll be growing to like her a lot, Tidus."

"Don't forget that you're married," Rikku added.

Shuyin and Lenne laughed. "I'm sure I won't forget," Shuyin replied. "Not with such a lovely wife by my side." He placed an arm around Lenne's waist.

"I'll make sure he doesn't forget," Lenne added.

Rikku nodded with a smile and felt Tidus as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "As you can see, I'll make sure to remember _I'm _married as well."

The four laughed. "Come on inside before all of Zanarkand hears what we're talking about," Lenne announced as she and Shuyin separated to allow entrance for Tidus and Rikku.

Rikku studied the interior of the foyer with awe. The walls were painted navy blue and were engraved with intricate designs. Straight ahead on the other side of the foyer, there was a staircase that led up and turned to the left as well as the right. The visible windows were curtained with navy blue tapestries that held elegant patterns.

"Your estate bears lovely style," Rikku announced as she looked at Lenne and Shuyin.

"Lenne has a talent for interior designing," Shuyin stated with pride. "Everything in this estate was done by her."

"Wow," Rikku said. "I highly compliment your work, Lady Lenne."

"Lenne is just fine, Rikku," Lenne corrected. "That is…May I call you 'Rikku'?"

"Oh, of course," Rikku replied. "We're all family, right?"

"Exactly!" Shuyin stated. "Which is why you must sit down to luncheon with us. I had the chef prepare an exquisite meal for your arrival."

At the thought of food, Rikku's stomach gave a loud growl. The other three stared at her. She placed a hand over her stomach and laughed shakily.

"Sorry," she announced. "I haven't eaten yet since Tidus woke me this morning and immediately shipped me down to the airship to bring us here."

Lenne frowned playfully as she faced Tidus. "How could you let your wife miss breakfast?" she scolded.

"I…uh…" Tidus stuttered. "I wanted to get her here as soon as possible."

"That is no excuse for her to miss breakfast," Lenne said. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It helps keep us women energized for the rest of the day."

"That's right, Tidus," Shuyin said.

Lenne gently bonked Shuyin's head. "Like you make sure I eat every morning," she scolded. "You're just as bad as him."

"I am not," Shuyin replied with a hurt expression.

Lenne, Tidus, and Rikku laughed. Then, Rikku's stomach growled once more. She laughed nervously and the other tree laughed.

"Come along, we can't have Rikku waiting," Lenne announced and ushered Rikku toward the dining room.

"You've found an interesting wife, Tidus," Shuyin announced as he and Tidus followed the two women.

"Like Lenne isn't interesting?" Tidus replied.

"She is," Shuyin defended. "I'm just saying that Rikku is…a bit different."

"What do you mean by 'different'?" Tidus asked. "If you're talking about her heritage, I swear I'll—"

"Relax, Tidus," Shuyin interrupted. "I have nothing against the Al Bhed. I just mean that Rikku is quite different from what I thought you would find in a wife."

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"I thought you would marry someone more like Kitana," Shuyin announced.

Tidus choked on air. "Kitana?" he repeated. "What do you see in her?"

"Truthfully, I never liked Kitana," Shuyin admitted. "That's why I accepted to go to school here in Zanarkand."

"Really?" Tidus asked.

Shuyin nodded. "I never told you because I thought it would hurt your feelings," he said. "Anyways, why did you choose not to marry Kitana?"

Tidus sighed. "Kitana…is out of the picture," he replied. "I don't know what I saw in her when I was younger." He ran a hand through his hair. "I mean—she is beautiful—but that's all there is to her." He frowned. "All she thinks about is herself and how people should treat her. She doesn't respect anyone at all but demands respect. She's always nagging at me."

"When did you realize you didn't like her at all?" Shuyin asked.

"The day I met Rikku again," Tidus answered. "That was about several weeks ago."

"How did Kitana feel when she found out you were going to marry Rikku?"

Tidus shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "She thanked Rikku and me on our wedding day, though." He folded his arms over his chest. "She didn't attend our wedding. She had approached us as we were leaving the temple and thanked us. She didn't attend the reception afterward either." Tidus sighed. "I haven't seen her since."

"She must be taking it pretty hard, then," Shuyin noted.

Tidus nodded. "I guess she is," he said. "But…I don't feel sympathy for her."

"Wow, I never knew you were that cold-hearted," Shuyin commented.

Tidus shook his head. "That's not it," he said. "A few days before Rikku and I got married, I heard Kitana confess to Rikku that she was just using me."

"She what?"

"Kitana was just using me." Tidus frowned. "She confessed that all this time, she knew I would defend her if she came crying to me." He shook his head. "That's all true. I would defend her every time she came crying to me. I never realized how gullible and blind I was until that moment."

"Tidus…"

"At the moment, I knew that Kitana wasn't my friend…she was never my friend from the start."

"Perhaps, you should forget about it." Shuyin patted his brother's back. "Rikku will be upset when you're thinking about someone else other than your wife."

Tidus chuckled and punched Shuyin's shoulder. "Same for you," he replied. "I'm sure Lenne wouldn't like you thinking about Rikku."

Shuyin grabbed Tidus and held him in a headlock. "You want to say that again, little brother?"

Tidus struggled to free himself. "This isn't fair," he stated. "I was caught off guard."

Shuyin laughed and released Tidus. "You shouldn't rush into a battle of wills against your brother when you know you can't win."

"I can win!" Tidus snapped. "I'll win against you anytime."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Shuyin grabbed Tidus and held in a headlock once more. "What were you saying?"

"This isn't fair!"

Shuyin laughed.

A/N: First off, I know the Lenne and Shuyin probably don't seem like they would act the way I made them act. Seeing as to how FFX-2 didn't really show much of their personalities, I thought I would add a little more to their little relationship and stuff. Anyways, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. I know there wasn't much but I tried to make it interesting. I will try my hardest to update the next chapter ASAP! Once again, thank you for all the reviewers of last chapter!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Eighteen

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: WHOA! It's been FOREVERZ since I've updated this story. Tsk tsk tsk, I can't believe I allowed myself to have my readers hang for this long. I'm soOo terribly sorry, my dear readers! I didn't mean to do it! Please forgive me!! (cries)

Rikku entered her bedchamber and stared in awe. The walls bore much of the same design as the foyer did with a navy blue color and intricate designs carved into the plaster. She made her way to the windows and drew the curtains. Sun shined through the large window and lighted the room. Rikku smiled brightly as she twirled in the middle of the room, taking in all the magnificent design.

"Do you like it?"

A voice interrupted Rikku's thoughts and she faced the doorway. Lenne stood with a smile on her face in the doorway. Rikku smiled brightly and nodded. Lenne entered the room and sat down on the canopied bed. She smiled at Rikku.

"I had everything set specifically the way I wanted it to look when you and Tidus arrived," she announced. "I suppose you can say I went a little overboard."

"A little?" Tidus entered the room and looked around. "I wouldn't say that, dear sister." He smiled as he approached Rikku's side. "This room was merely a storage room the last time I visited."

"All right," Lenne replied. "I went overboard with preparations but only because I love you very very much, dear brother."

"Of course, Lenne," Tidus said with a smile.

"Well, I'll leave you two to unpack," she announced. "Once you're all settled in, come downstairs to the drawing room for a cup of tea."

Tidus and Rikku nodded and Lenne departed from the room. Rikku smiled at Tidus settled into unpacking. Tidus watched her movements for a few minutes before he started unpacking. They finished after a few minutes and headed downstairs.

"Do you like it?" Tidus asked as they made their way down the stairwell.

Rikku smiled and nodded. "It's quite homey," she replied. "I like it."

"My brother and his wife aren't scaring you, are they?" he questioned.

"No," Rikku replied. "I like them both very much, too."

"That's good, then," Tidus said. "I was afraid to bring you here but I can see it was a good idea. My family is a bit strange."

"I'm Al Bhed, Tidus," Rikku announced. "No matter how strange your family gets, I don't think they can ever beat my family." She smiled and shrugged. "We're as strange as you can get."

"Perhaps I should meet your family someday, then," Tidus suggested. "To compare."

"Be my guest," Rikku replied. "I'm warning you, now, though. It'll be an experience you'll never be able to forget even if you want to."

Tidus laughed and they entered the drawing room. Lenne and Shuyin were seated in one couch. Lenne was sipping tea while Shuyin had a glass of Zanarkadian wine. As Tidus and Rikku sat down, Lenne handed a cup of tea to Rikku and Shuyin handed a glass of wine to Tidus.

"So, what's your plan for your first night in Zanarkand?" Lenne asked.

"Rikku is a big fan of Blitzball as well," Tidus answered.

"Is that so?" Lenne questioned. "We should go watch a game tonight, then."

"The Zanarkand Abes are playing, too," Shuyin announced.

"Really?" Rikku asked. "I would like to go watch the game."

"A big fan of the Zanarkand Abes, I see?" Shuyin commented.

Rikku smiled. "Well, I suppose you could say that," she replied.

"Would you like to meet them?" he asked.

"Can I?" she questioned.

"Of course," Shuyin replied. "I can introduce you to them right before the game if you'd like."

"Oh, I would like that very much," Rikku replied.

"My brother used to play for the Zanarkand Abes, too," Tidus announced. "That's why he knows them."

"Really?" Rikku questioned. "Why did you stop?"

"I was injured when saving a pretty woman," Shuyin answered.

"Oh," Rikku replied. "It must've been hard for you."

"Not really," Shuyin said and placed an arm around Lenne's waist. "I had her beautiful sister to take care of me." He smiled when Rikku's eyes widened. "We got married, too."

"So, that's how you two met?" Rikku asked.

Shuyin chuckled and Lenne gently slapped his shoulder. "It wasn't the dramatic," Lenne announced. "He saved my sister from a fire and was injured. I thought it was in my every duty to nurse him back to health as thanks for saving my sister."

"By the time I knew it, we were in love," Shuyin added.

"_He_ was head over heels in love with me," Lenne corrected.

"You were just as much in love with me, Lenne," Shuyin replied. "Don't be afraid to admit it."

Lenne smiled. "Don't believe a word he says, Rikku," she commented.

"Lenne is a bit shy when it comes to professing her love for me, Rikku," Shuyin replied as he pulled away from Lenne to pour himself another glass of wine. "Don't mind her."

Rikku smiled.

"So, how did you two meet?" Lenne asked.

"Well…" Rikku started as she thought about it. "We met…at a Blitzball game in Luca."

"Oh?" Shuyin said as he sat down again. "A Blitzball game?"

"That's not when we met," Tidus announced and sat forward. "Rikku doesn't remember but I do." He smiled and took a drink of his wine. "It was on Besaid Island when I met her for the first time."

"Besaid Island?" Lenne commented. "That gives me a reason to go there, now. I must meet your family, Rikku."

Rikku laughed and nodded. "I suppose that could be arranged," she replied.

"So…you two first met on Besaid Island?" Shuyin questioned. "How?"

"I was about nine years old," Tidus said.

"I was seven," Rikku added.

"Kitana and I were on the poor side of Besaid Island," Tidus continued. "Kitana had this sudden idea to bully this girl. I didn't want to but she kept doing it. Rikku's cousin, Yuna, came to stop Kitana but she was beaten down, too. Rikku was the one who came in and stopped the bullying."

"What did she do?" Lenne asked, fully taken by the story.

"She beat up Kitana," Tidus answered. "I was so shocked I didn't stop it."

Shuyin broke into laughter. "Serves her right," he commented. "What happened next?"

"I was stopped by my friend," Rikku announced with a sigh. "I was so upset…I probably would've beaten Kitana into a pulp." She shrugged. "She was lucky."

Lenne and Shuyin laughed. "Seems like you still have a grudge against her," Lenne commented.

"You bet I do," Rikku replied with a nod. "She thinks the entire world revolves around her and everyone is beneath her." She sighed. "Someone needs to put her in her place."

"Seems like this Kitana isn't the all-around nice girl," Lenne commented.

"She isn't," replied the other three.

"You showed her, though," Shuyin commented. "You married Tidus."

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked.

"Kitana's lifelong dream was to marry Tidus," Shuyin announced. "You took that dream away from her."

Rikku was silent and couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic toward Kitana. She didn't mean to destroy Kitana's lifelong dream. It just…kind of happened.

"Well, did you want to catch the game or not?" Tidus asked, knowing Rikku felt tense because of the newly revealed information.

"Yeah, let's go," Rikku announced, hoping to get her mind off what she had done.

"Let's go now," Lenne suggested. "That way, we can get good seats."

"Okay," replied Shuyin.

The couples stood and exited from the manor, heading in the direction of the Blitzball stadium.

A/N: Very short, I know! I'll make the next chapter longer! Please don't be mad!!!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

The Irony of Relationships

Chapter Nineteen

By Fanfic-Lover

A/N: peers around Unlike I'd hoped, I ended up abandoning this story for the longest time EVER!! TT.TT I'm terribly sorry, readers. I've been such a disrespectful author. I'm not surprised if none of my readers come back. sniffles Anyways, I finally found my way back over here and I'm going to try my hardest to make it up by finishing this story! Hope everyone will stick by my side till then!

"Wow, the stadium really is all lighted up at night!" Rikku exclaimed as they approached the Zanarkand Blitzball Stadium.

"You've heard that, eh?" Shuyin questioned with a knowing smile.

"Everyone has heard that," Rikku answered with a bright smile. "The Blitzball Stadium here is what everyone talks about elsewhere."

"I see," Shuyin commented. "Well, you get to boast that you saw it."

"Yep!" Rikku exclaimed excitedly.

As they entered the outskirts of the stadium, they saw people waiting in line to purchase tickets for the game. Other people were gathered at the stairways leading to the stadium seats. The doors weren't open yet since the game wouldn't start until another hour-and-a-half. They headed off to the side and entered into the locker room areas. Rikku shook with excitement as she held her hands together, grinning happily.

Tidus chuckled at her reaction and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Are you ready to meet the Zanarkand Abes?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Rikku answered excitedly.

Shuyin laughed and patted her shoulder. "Your excitement reminds me of when I first introduced Lenne to the team," he commented.

"Really?' Rikku questioned and looked at Lenne. "You got to meet them, too?"

"Of course!" Lenne answered with a laugh. "That's actually one of the reasons why I decided to take care of Shuyin when he was injured. I was hoping I'd be able to meet the team if I made a good impression on him." She smiled and winked.

"So, that's the real reason why you were after me?" Shuyin asked in a hurt tone. "I see how it is; your motives are finally revealed after five years of marriage."

Lenne lightly punched Shuyin's shoulder. "You know I'm merely jesting," she commented.

"Of course, dearest," Shuyin replied and pecked her cheek. He pulled away and gestured for Rikku to hook her arm through his. "Lady Rikku, are you ready?"

Rikku hooked arms with Shuyin and nodded. "Yes, I am," she answered.

"Shall we?" he asked and, after she nodded, led her into the Zanarkand Abes' locker room.

Lenne and Tidus stood next to each as they watched. "Shuyin seems to like her a lot," Tidus announced.

"He sure does," Lenne replied.

"Are you jealous, dear sister?" Tidus asked in a teasing tone.

"Now, why would you think that?" Lenne questioned, throwing her arm around his neck and giving it a squeeze. "_You're_ not jealous, are you?"

"N-no," he answered in between grunts.

Lenne released her hold and smiled innocently. "I thought so," she replied. "Neither am I." She turned her attention back in the direction Shuyin and Rikku had headed. "I'm just glad Rikku likes us." She smiled happily. "I'm hoping we leave a good impression on her during your stay, y'know?"

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. "I'm pretty sure you two left a good impression on her already," he answered with a smile.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Wow, what a great game!" Rikku exclaimed as the four of them headed home. She hooked her arm through Lenne's. "Right, Lenne?"

"Yeah," Lenne answered with a smile.

Shuyin chuckled as he watched the two. "It seems Rikku has grown rather attached to you already, Lenne," he commented.

"I'm starting to feel as if I'm not even married anymore," Tidus added.

Rikku immediately released Lenne and hooked arms with Tidus. "All right, you big baby," she teased. "Your little wifey shall stay by your side, okay?" She laid her head on Tidus's shoulder as they walked. "Are you happy now?"

"Absolutely," Tidus replied with a smile as he placed an around her shoulders.

"I suppose I don't have to ask if you had fun tonight, right, Rikku?" Shuyin asked.

"It _is_ quite obvious, isn't it?" Rikku questioned and laughed. "Sorry if my spasms frighten you two."

"Not at all," Lenne replied. "Shuyin has his own spasms from time to time."

"Really?" Rikku asked and laughed. "He certainly doesn't seem like he would."

"Neither would Tidus, right?" Shuyin added. "I'm telling you; he gets them, too."

"That's not true at all!" Tidus exclaimed as he glared at his brother.

Rikku and Lenne laughed as the twin brothers glared at each other, one daring the other to blink. The small challenge ended in a draw when both women decided to jump onto their husbands' backs.

"Hey, I was just about to win," Shuyin announced as he struggled to keep a hold of Lenne's legs.

"Yeah, you distracted what could've been a clean win for me, Rikku," Tidus said as he shifted Rikku higher onto his back, grabbing a hold of her thighs.

"You're supposed to pay attention to your wife, dear husband," Rikku replied with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hang on.

"Especially when you're newly weds," Lenne announced, wrapping her arms around Shuyin's shoulders. "Don't let _anything_ else distract you from her."

Tidus chuckled. "Whatever you say," he replied.

Together, the two husbands walked home while giving their wives piggyback rides.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Rikku laughed as she released Tidus and fell back onto the large canopied bed. While she laughed, Tidus lied down beside her and watched as she laughed. After she stopped, she looked at him with a smile. He reached out and gently trailed his fingers across her cheek. Blushing, Rikku turned her head to look at a different point of the room.

Tidus moved his fingers to her chin and turned her head so she'd look at him. They locked eyes and stared in silence. Then, he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Rikku's hand reached up and cupped his face. Then, he pulled her into his embrace as he deepened the kiss. After what seemed an eternity, he pulled away and they stared into each other's eyes again.

Rikku licked her lips as she released the breath she realized she was holding. "Are you…going to make love to me?" she asked.

Tidus smiled and cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Do you want me to?" he asked.

Rikku blushed as she looked away. "Umm…I…I don't know," she answered hesitantly.

Tidus leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Only when you're ready, Rikku," he announced as he pulled back. "Can I ask you a favor, though?"

"Of course," she answered, looking at him.

"Could I…hold you while we sleep?" he asked.

Rikku smiled and nodded. "I think that would be nice, Tidus," she answered.

Tidus smiled and stood to change. Rikku stood and made her way to the dressing screen to change as well. She donned her nightgown and exited from behind to see Tidus already lying on the bed. As her heart beat quickened, she tried to remain calm while she headed to the bed. As she approached, she realized he was shirtless and bit back a gasp.

Tidus looked up at her and held out his hand. She smiled and reached out her hand. He took a hold of it and pulled her into bed. She landed on top of him and they stared at each other in silence. Then, he smiled and they broke into light laughter. Rikku rolled off onto the other side and Tidus pulled the sheets over them. As she snuggled closer to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

"Goodnight, Tidus," she announced as she looked at him.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Goodnight, Rikku," he replied.

They both closed their eyes and eventually fell into slumber.

A/N: I don't know if this can be considered long enough to make up for the lack of updates. . I promise to finish this story, though! SoOo…please don't lose faith in me! Thanks for the patient support, readers!


End file.
